


Human Problems

by PoisonChocolateCake



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Bad Touch, Dragon AU, Dragon forms, Dragons protect England, Eggsy & Roxy Bromance, Eggsy Imprisoned, Eggsy Whump, Eggsy the valet, F/F, Gen, Harry is enchanted, Harry the Dragon, Honeypot, Human forms, I mean, Inspired by Dealing with Dragons, Jealous Lord Hart, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Psychological Torture, Roxy the Knight, Slow Burn, Violence, bad things happen to eyes, creeper cheggsy moment, fairytale AU, frottage? is it called frottage?, if you can call a dragon verse period typical, oh look a honeypot, that's how the legend goes right?, threats of strangulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 56,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonChocolateCake/pseuds/PoisonChocolateCake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy Unwin and his family may be unwashed peasants barely surviving in their half-starved yet idyllic village, but Eggsy Unwin loves his family and his village. </p><p>So of course, Eggsy will be going to whatever lengths are necessary to protect his family and his village. Even if it means leaving them to go live with an aristocratic and grumpy dragon named Harry.</p><p>Even if bigger threats are on the horizon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How Eggsy met Harry

Eggsy Unwin loved his village to death.

His father had died protecting the village, and Eggsy half expected that he himself would check out that way one day as well. But sometimes, just sometimes, on days like this, Eggsy started to feel a traitorous feeling creeping up his chest, that he might have been better off elsewhere. 

“Stay down there,” he bellowed, and slammed shut the root cellar over his mum and Daisy. Dean had ran off already, probably to the tavern. 

Eggsy picked up a shovel, as it was laying nearby. Then sprinted to the middle of the village.

There was no one else around.

But at least the buildings were still standing, and not on fire.

Some booms started to sound off in the distance. A shadow cast itself over the long line of the village's main square. Eggsy swallowed, steadied his shaking hands by gripping the shovel harder. He looked up.

The dragon was enormous. A bright green color and with an enormous wingspan. Easily the same size as the tavern, and circling down to perch on top of it's roof. It cocked it's head at Eggsy and raised a claw to it's mouth. Almost as though it was thinking.

Eggsy turned and waved his shovel at the dragon with menace.

The dragon let out a little snort and a puff of smoke expelled out from it's nostrils. 

This was it. Hero time.

“Clear out ya feckin' wanker!” shouted Eggsy, and he shook his shovel at the dragon. 

The green skinned monster reared back, and Eggsy felt a moment's elation. Then it reared back down again, it's shoulders shaking in an odd motion, and puffs of smoke emitting from it's nostrils.

The dragon was laughing. Eggsy hadn't even thought dragons could laugh. 

“Are you really the best hero this village has got?” The dragon propped up it's chin with one hand, just taking a look at Eggsy. “I expected much more from this place.”

“I'm Eggsy Unwin and I'm challenging you, like. Leave this village.”

He started stalking towards the dragon. Might as well go out in a blaze of glory.

The dragon's eyes widened. “Unwin you say?”

“What?” snapped Eggsy. He raised his shovel. “I'll fight you if no one else will. Leave this village alone.”

“Right,” answered the dragon. “You just come with me.”

The dragon settled his wings and nodded at Eggsy expectantly.

“I'm not going anywhere with you!” Eggsy waved his shovel. “I'll cut you!”

The dragon stared at the end of his shovel.

“Of course you will.”

“If no one else is going to defend this village I will!”

“Pardon me,” answered the dragon in a dry tone. “We haven't even been properly introduced.” 

The dragon flapped it's wings to hover in the air just above the taverns roof. “Harry of Fyr Mountain. And I'll not forget your name.”

With a head movement that reminded Eggsy of a snake, the dragon moved his head in close to Eggsy's. Eggsy held his breath, but realized the dragon was mindful not to breathe on his skin.

“You father was a knight of some re-known, am I correct?”

“How the Hell do you know that?” Eggsy stumbled backwards. “I ain't afraid though,” he added.

The dragon was looking him over now, with some sadness. “This is an occasion that requires more thought,” he murmured. “Have you ever been employed as a valet?”

“What?” Eggsy's face burned red. “That's all a lot of crap for rich wankers. Don't see any of those in this village, do you?” 

His hands were starting to shake. He hadn't expected the dragon to toy with him by pointing out his inadequacies before finishing him off. Eggsy twisted the shovel in his hands and pointed it at the dragon.

“Well are we going to fight or what?” he demanded.

“No,” said the dragon, thoughtful. “I'm trying to offer you a job as my valet. Though for some nonsense reason, you resist me.”

Eggsy stared. 

Aristocrats, ladies and knights and the like would often serve as a dragon's maid or valet. It was considered a respectable, though somewhat adventurous way of attracting a … rescuer. The dragon would feign defeat, the lady-maid would swoon, the knight could preen with triumph after his brave rescue of said lady-maid. Dragons were said to be fierce and jealous employers though, usually hiding away their beautiful servants from the light of day until such time as they were amenable to being rescued.

His mum liked to sigh over doings of high society sometimes. 

That fact though, hadn't earned him enough knowledge to be considered even close to adequate as a candidate for a dragon's valet. More like one of the peasants to be roasted when a dragon got bored.

“Does this,” he swallowed. “Does this have something to do with my dad?”

The dragon gave him a brisk nod. “Though I'm sure he'd be disappointed with what's become of you,” concluded the dragon. Eggsy didn't miss the look the dragon gave his worn clothing or the smudge of dirt on his face.

“Hey you can't talk to me like that,” snapped Eggsy. 

To prove he meant it, he charged at the dragon and thumped him with the shovel as hard as he could.

“Ow!” exclaimed the dragon in a petulant tone. “That hurt!”

Eggsy raised the shovel to take another swing and the dragon floated upwards. 

“Do re-consider,” sighed the dragon, a flicker of fire escaping his nostrils. “I shall return.”

Then with a clap of his wings the dragon took off high into the air.

Eggsy collapsed onto the ground with a gasp. He stared at his shovel in shock.

“He's gone,” he whispered. “It worked.”

Dragons didn't often attack, preferring to stay in their mountain lairs and counting their gold. An attack would also serve as an impediment to their tenuous peace with the gentry in Eggsy's country. But in a small unprotected village with no knights, any attack could have been devastating. Of course if the village had been filled with the King's soldiers and knights, that would have induced a whole new set of problems. Very unpleasant ones.

There were men spilling out of the tavern, looking about with wide eyes.

“Eggsy!” 

Mum was running towards him with Daisy in tow. Eggsy found his legs were too weak to stand. He leaned in to her arms around him. 

“You foolish boy,” she sobbed. “What will become of you.”

“That's it,” roared a familiar voice, and Eggsy groaned. “What fuckin' nonsense did you pull here Eggsy?”

Rough hands grabbed his shoulders and pulled him to his feet. “What did you just do,” snarled a beer soaked breath into his face. 

“Stop it,” Eggsy groaned.

“You – that was some nonsense,” insisted Dean. “How did you-”

“Fucking let go of me, you wanker, I just did what you was too chicken to do, didn't I? Just told him to fuck off and you can too,” Eggsy stared at Dean without flinching, even when the smack he'd been expecting came and landed on the side of his face.

A whole lot of yelling, smacking, and pulling ensued, but throughout the whole sorry fiasco that had repeated so many times before, Eggsy could only concentrate on one thing.

The distant sound of wings clapping in the distance.

Most of the other villagers, including his mum and Daisy, had fled back inside the tavern by the time that Eggsy properly got away from Dean, and Harry landed back on the roof of the tavern.

“Well, this does explain more,” sighed Harry. “Take your hands off the boy.”

This was directed at Dean, who was shaking and white-faced at the sight of the large monster. He unlatched his hands from the front of Eggsy's shirt and fled inside the tavern.

“Eggsy, my offer stands. If you take Pemberley Road up to Mount Fyr, you're bound to reach my abode.”

Harry stayed hovering above the tavern, scaly face expectant.

If I did,” Eggsy said, weighing his options. “If I did, would you y'know, leave my village be. Always.”

The dragon gave him a brisk nod.

Eggsy cast his eyes around. He realized Ryan and Jamal's faces were peering around the corner of the tavern's shutters. The both of them had failed to secure apprenticeships. The few opportunities there had been in the village were disappearing quickly. Ryan and Jamal were going to have to join up with the King's Army soon, be sent off to face some cannons. Eggsy had always anticipated that he would be joining them.

“I'll get my things,” he muttered. Stared down at his feet and scuffed the dirt. “But don't think you own me bruv.”

“Agreed,” crowed the dragon, “But leave most of your things. I shall provide,” and with that, Harry flapped off again.

Eggsy heaved a sigh, and stared around the village. Dusk was stealing over the horizon and judging from the shouts and occasional laughter emanating from inside the Black Prince, the tavern would be open till dawn. He trudged back to the small home he shared with his mum and Daisy.

Dean provided his mother with a small amount of security, but not much. It was settling in as he stared around the dusty floor and spare cupboards of their cottage. The house was cold and the breeze rattled through. If he could make something of himself – if he didn't make an ass of himself first – they'd all be set. 

His mum wouldn't have any need for Dean.

Eggsy rummaged around and threw a few belongings into a sack. He paused, and wracked his mind for what to leave on a note for his mum. Facing her in person would be unbearable. In the end, he just wrote that he'd found a job.

Shutting the door gently behind him, Eggsy paused for a moment to think that perhaps this was the last time he'd be here. That he might leverage something better for himself, his mum and Daisy. 

The thought huffed out an involuntary sigh and he jogged out of the village at a brisk pace.

Pemberley Road was long and the trees that lined it were high. Eggsy could hardly see in front of his own face as he walked along the winding road. He walked and walked, and eventually the road began to tilt upwards. The trees began to thin out. Eggsy was exhausted but he kept on walking, until for awhile he found himself hopping in between and over some large rocks. There were some moments where he had to cling to the side of the mountain for dear life, but he edged on wards. 

While he walked, he remembered a story his mum had sometimes told him. When he had been young, a man in black had come to visit his mum. He had been a scoundrel through and through, that much a woman could tell just by looking. He had a spun a tall tale of a sad fate that had befallen Eggsy's father. Eggsy's mum had slapped him and the man in black had left forever.

Eggsy just hoped he wasn't walking the same path as his father.

Eventually he came to another winding path in the blinking bright light of the early morning. 

“Easy street,” he mumbled. With a few steps staggering to and fro with exhaustion, he set off on the new path.

He should have asked for better directions. This wasn't a comforting thought when he looked up a near vertical section of the mountain though. A clattering of metal feet came down though, and Eggsy pressed himself against the cliff side.

Perhaps this knight would just leave him be.

When he squinted a closer look at the knight though, he found himself relaxing. The knight was a female figure, with long blonde hair, and her sharp and lively countenance and swift movements made her no less intimidating than any other metal clad goon. Thinking she was unobserved though, her mouth was set in a wide grin, and she hummed a jangling and happy tune.

That is until she pounced on Eggsy and knocked him up against the cliffside with the blunt edge of her sword.

“Declare yourself,” she shouted.

“Oi, just feck off like!” Eggsy was outmatched, but still indignant. It worked though, and the young woman paused to give him a once over.

“Tell me you're not … Eggsy , “ she finally concluded.

“How the fuck did you know who I am?” he asked, but the words had no real heat.

“I'm Roxy,” she sighed. “Now please tell me you didn't just barge up here over the East facing side of this mountain.”

“Well I sort of came up that way,” Eggsy gestured with his hand. “You could move your sword you know.”

Roxy did actually move her sword, and followed up the gesture of goodwill by rushing over to the side of the mountain and peering over the edge. 

“There is definitely a mistake,” she insisted. “It's supposed to take the best men a day and a night to get up the East side of the Mountain.”

Eggsy was tired and cranky. Even the pads of his fingers hurt from trying to gallop up with mountainside.

“Feck it all I'm going home,” he decided. “Harry can just go empty his own bedpan.”

Eggsy followed up this announcement by trying to dodder down the path that led down the mountainside, lined with flowers and meadows. 

“Oh you've got to be kidding me,” groaned Roxy. She untwisted her water canteen and poured it over Eggsy's head. He sputtered with surprise and stared at her in shock.

“Why would you do that,” he complained.

“I'm only trying to help,” announced Roxy in a grim tone. “Now will you listen to me.”

“I'm sure you're right about loads of things,” admitted Eggsy. “But I'm lost up this mountain and what are you going to do about it?”

“Lost?” laughed Roxy. “You're hardly five doors away from Harry's house. I've been patrolling all morning looking for you. Harry went mental when he realized you weren't in the village. Then I find you about to wander into that field of – poppies.”

Roxy examined Eggsy with a skeptical face, and Eggsy raised his eyebrows right back at her. “You – you didn't wander through there already, did you?”

Eggsy looked back at her with fascination. Her face was bit flushed, and her eyes seemed bigger, darker somehow. “Don't you know what that pollen is used for – oh nevermind – let's move!” 

Roxy seized his hand and pulled him along the path. “Please hurry up,” she groaned. “I've been up since dawn searching for you and there's a princess I need to see, urgently.” The blonde knight paused and sniffed at Eggsy judiciously. “Very urgently,” she said firmly.

There was a familiar clap of wings. Eggsy sighed with relief.

“Harry! Yes!” he shouted looking up at the dragon who had perched on a rock outcropping and was giving the two bedraggled individuals a long look.

Eggsy felt a strong sense of relief wash over him. He doddered forward again and tried to give Harry a hug, but wound up just patting his claw. 

“I am so relieved to see you,” he told the claw. “I was starting to think I'd imagined it all and I'd have to go back."

“That is just weird,” said Roxy. “I swore I pulled him out of that poppy field in time.”

“You let him near the poppy field,” smoked Harry out of his nostrils.

“Well, he's great now, I'll just be off, let you two get acquainted, bye!”

And the knight clattered away in her armor. Meanwhile Eggsy kept patting the claw as if it were a precious puppy. 

“This is somewhat gratifying,” remarked Harry. “I would have thought a young lad like you would have many other ...anyhow, to bed with you.”

Eggsy just nodded and let himself be led deep into a cave by the dragon, not even bothering to take note of his surroundings. He tipped into a bright white linen bed and knew no more.


	2. How Eggsy got to know Roxy

Eggsy woke up with a happy moan.

He usually woke up with a groan, punched the straw of his bed into a different shape and then let out a louder groan. So waking up on a soft cotton cloud felt a bit odd. Eggsy also often woke up to the sounds of Mum and Dean rowing, and usually Daisy having a sob. 

He'd scramble to pluck the girl out of her cradle, see she was fed and dry. Snoop around what Mum and Dean were up to, but not too obvious like. If they weren't doing anything he'd make some tea and toast, bounce Daisy on his knee until it was time to head off for the day. When Mum and Dean were shouting, well... he didn't want to think about that now.

What if Daisy were crying without him. What if … well...

Eggsy groaned and started punching the soft pillows into a different shape.

“What am I even doing here,” he whispered.

“Well you could start by making breakfast.”

Eggsy let out a manly yell of surprise, and bounced up. He whirled his head around, at last taking stock of his surroundings. He'd slept sound, in a cave that was lit by lightly glowing rocks stuck high in the ceiling. The ceiling was so high because the bed chamber also needed to accommodate Harry. And Harry was currently awaken from his slumber with amused little puffs.

“Then if that isn't too much work,” added the dragon, “I could do with some help in the library. As well as the kitchen.”

Eggsy blinked at the dragon, who was looming over his bed, then yawned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

“Right,” he mumbled, “Give us a minute mate.”

He'd been so exhausted by the time he'd arrived at the cave the night before, he hadn't had time to feel nervous about falling asleep in a monster's lair. It seemed likely to be a moot point now, as he'd not been roasted in the night.

Plodding out of bed, Eggsy spent a few moments wandering about the cave. Most of it was meticulous, tidy and decorated in a fashionable though somewhat out of date manner. Looking for the kitchen, he opened the doors to several rooms. 

Behind one he found the commode, and noted with some surprise a stuffed dog and collection of butterflies adorning the walls. Another revealed a dusty room with a desk, papers and books in disarray. The last one revealed the kitchen, and Eggsy stared around in dismay.

It wasn't a mess exactly, but it was cold and disused. The thick layer of dust laying on the kitchen counters betrayed that it hadn't been used in years. A high ceiling revealed a trickle of light that filtered down onto a dis-used range. Trudging over to the fireplace, he stared. There were some ashes down at the bottom of the range, and a few damp pieces of kindling piled next to some larger blocks of wood. He tried the sink's taps and to his relief, after some alarming noises from the plumbing, water started pouring out of the tap in a steady stream.

Eggsy spent the morning scrubbing away at the kitchen. There were some mops and soap under the sink, so he hummed and danced around as he cleaned. He discovered a sack of flour in one bare cupboard, and a pile of - maybe - skinned goat, in an ice-box. Soon the place was looking nicer, but his stomach was rumbling. With a sigh, he paused for a glass of water. Tugging his thin cotton shirt off, he wiped his forehead with it while he sighed at the feeling of the cool water sliding down his throat.

“Did you eat?” Harry had stuck his head into the kitchen via a small-ish window. He was watching Eggsy with keen eyes. “I could show you the library now.”

Eggsy jumped, realized Harry was watching his movements, then laughed. “What would I eat mate? Just got that range to start and there's nothing in but an old sack of flour.” 

“What?” Harry's face was shocked. “There's a goat.”

Eggsy coughed. “I'm not too sure what to do with that,” he said, trying to moderate his tone. “I just assumed that was yours.”

Harry stared at him again and sighed. Eggsy shoved himself sideways for a moment then tried to smile as though he hadn't been nervous of any smoke and fire.

“You'll just have to go down to the village,” sighed Harry again, and Eggsy held himself still. “It's a bit of a walk but you should be able to return before sundown. Take that gold I left on the side table in the hall.”

Eggsy stared, taken aback at the sudden offer of gold, but Harry just wound off again in a sinuous movement. The kitchen looked tidy enough, so Eggsy sighed and pulled on his shirt. He trudged down the hall to the side table and stared. The table was creaking under the weight of gold pieces. 

Any one of them could feed his mum and Daisy for a year. 

He piled a few into his pockets and then turned to leave. Eggsy tilted his ear for a moment, listening for the flap of wings or a roar of fire, but there was no sign of Harry. When he walked out on to the mountain, he felt his spirits lifting. The sun was shining, the grass was verdant and spring flowers were blooming all along the path. 

And a red-faced Roxy was clambering up the slope that led to their side of the mountain. 

“Eggsy,” she called waving a hand, “I've just been to see Tilde.” She giggled. “I do feel like I owe you for managing to wander into that poppy field.” She gave him a once over. “Though I'm sure you'll feel the poppy pollen's full benefits in no time.”

This was said in a comforting tone accompanied by a pat on the arm that confused Eggsy, but he decided not to question Roxy about it. 

“Roxy!” he greeted. He offered her an arm. “Show me to the village. I have no proper idea of the way.”

“Oh, you are brand new,” she sighed. “I've been out all night. You're just lucky Percival isn't that possessive for a dragon.” She took Eggsy's arm and they started trotting down the trail.

Roxy was good company. When Eggsy demanded they race, she just laughed as he took off down the mountain. She laughed often as she raced him down the mountain. Even if he was leaving her in the dust.

“What are you a billy goat?” Roxy cursed and tried to catch up with him. 

Eggsy leaped from one rock outcropping to the next and laughed back up at Roxy who was scrambling down after him. They reached the outskirts of the village in no time.

When roof tops started to appear in the distance, Roxy put on a burst of speed to catch up with him, and caught his arm. Eggsy turned to look at her with raised eyebrows.

“Good sir,” she said in a formal tone. “I cannot thank you enough for accompanying me through this dangerous landscape. A helpless, though virtuous maid such as I.”

Eggsy's jaw dropped, and he stared at Roxy in confusion. Was her change in demeanor a prank on him in retaliation for winning their race? Roxy just nudged him in the side though, and pointed up ahead. There was a small squad of the King's soldiers on the road up ahead. 

Far from looking dutiful, they were crowded around a small table, playing cards. Eggsy's heart skipped a beat. The King's soldiers were often an undisciplined and cruel lot of men. To put it mildly.

And to make matters worse, there was what looked like a jug of whiskey on the table as well.

“M'lady,” he mumbled, and ducked his head. “...how do we escape their notice?”

“Just follow my lead,” grumbled Roxy.

The two continued on their path to the village, which was surrounded by a high wooden wall. Eggsy had the sudden thought that he didn't know what good a wooden wall would do against half of the drunken louts from his village, much less an invader, but no matter. The soldiers were almost next to them now.

One of the soldiers, the tallest looked over and his eyes swept up and down Roxy in a venal, assessing gaze. It wasn't directed at him, but Eggsy's skin crawled nonetheless. 

So Eggsy threw an arm over Roxy's shoulder and squeezed her tight, as if he were possessive. A young man from the village taking a pretty lass courting. No unlikely knighthood, no fortunate peasant, no magic about either of them. 'What you lookin' at?' he said in his mind. He jutted out his chin at the soldiers, who started to sneer. Roxy batted her lashes, which quelled the men, and they passed in to the village unquestioned.

“I am so sorry Rox,” gasped Eggsy as he released her shoulder on they were inside the gates. He looked into her eyes, anxious that he'd taken advantage. “You know I was just – they was looking at you – well they were looking.”

“No, you did the best thing Eggsy,” sighed Roxy, but she still looked rather unhappy. “Sometimes the King's soldiers … don't have the best manners.”

“Don't we all know it,” agreed Eggsy.

They had passed through the gates then, and stepped through narrow streets leading towards the center of town. Soon the streets widened out into the town's main square. Eggsy let out a happy gasp at the sight of all the brightly colored stalls in the market.

Roxy turned to look at him. “You look as though – have you ever been to the market before?”

“No, never,” answered Eggsy as he stared around at the square.

Roxy let out a sigh. “You're going to be here a while I suppose.”

So Eggsy did spend a long afternoon looking over everything in the market. The town was much bigger than the one he had gown up in and plenty more merchants and artisans would journey there to sell their wares. Stalls in the market were resplendent with fruit, flowers and even a set of kitchen plates that Eggsy stared at with longing. They were bright colored and more cheerful than anything Eggsy would have had at home with his mum in the village.

Not that he was still missing his mum or something.

“Eggsy can you hurry up and pick out some fruit,” sighed Roxy. “I'm tired of looking at those tacky -” here she turned to look at Eggsy “-plates.” She hastened to change her tone. “Because you could just have them delivered. We're not carrying those lovely plates up a mountain.”

Instead dwelling on the feeling of being stung, Eggsy allowed himself to just laugh at her penitent expression. “I suppose you'll be telling me the plates aren't a proper color for a dragon's valet.”

“Hm,” Roxy stared at him with speculation. “You know those colors would actually suit you just fine. Though yellow isn't in style.” She paused. “Speaking of proper colors, we could do with taking you to the clothiers as well.”

Eggsy rubbed two coins together in his pocket. “I – I suppose I could,” he sighed. He considered the thought of setting foot in an snooty shop and felt grubby. “Not today though,” he hastened to add. “Today I um-”

“It's just this way,” said Roxy in a firm tone.

The clothiers was just as snooty as Eggsy had feared. To his relief, there were some men's shirt that were ready to wear. Somehow Roxy cajoled him into purchasing a few new shirts, from the available selection, and some new boots. Eggsy had to admit they were far more comfortable than his old ones.

The day was so enjoyable, that Eggsy found he didn't even mind carrying all their plunder from the market back up the mountain. Roxy told him about all the things she would show him in the kingdom, tournaments, festivals in town and balls at the castle. Eggsy was fascinated. His own village seemed even more remote and impoverished in comparison.

“Alright,” sighed Roxy as Harry's cave drew into sight. “This is where we part. I'm going to go sing underneath Tilde's window.” 

Eggsy bit back a laugh at her dreamy expression. “Are you – that sounds like – you're almost courting -” 

The thing was, their Kingdom could be a bit backwards in some ways. Well, backwards compared to the warm lands Eggsy had read about in a book he'd stolen from a passing noble. Or even some of the whispers his mother had muttered to herself about a woman's lot under this King.

Eggsy had known his own place in his village but – for some people - sure enough, Roxy crossed her arms, a defensive pose. “What if I am?” she demanded.

Her face was flushed, and although her eyebrows were raised...Eggsy knew he could lose a friend over his answer.

“Well that is bold and courageous of you to go courting,” sighed Eggsy. “I wish I knew how that felt.”

Roxy's eyes widened and she uncrossed her arms to lean closer to Eggsy. “What you never...” here she raised her eyebrows a tad, “courted?”

“No, not since I was a lad.” Stepping closer, he lay one hand, gentle, on her wrist. “I tried to court the village's Smith when I was nine,” he confided in a low, quiet, tone. “I even brought him flowers on May Day. Was going to sing him a song but ah – his elderly mother stopped me.” 

Roxy clapped her hands over her mouth. “No!” she breathed out. “But did you really mean -”

“I really did,” he said with a sigh. “He was just such -I mean he always had that hammer – such a – and covered in that black soot - well a – man.” Eggsy was suddenly feeling a bit warm remembering the large man's warm smile.

When Eggsy was thirteen, the Smith had been sent to the wars and Eggsy had been hard pressed to hide his tears from Dean.

Roxy sighed. “I think I know what you mean.” Her lips quirked. “Tilde had an entire jewelry room behind her shoe room back at her own castle. What did your father say though?”

“He had already passed away,” said Eggsy, looking down. “My mother was very kind about the whole thing, just sat me down to talk – then – eventually - of course Dean found out.” 

Eggsy stopped then. They were just paused outside Harry's cave door now, and their goods from the market were piled high around his door. Roxy clapped an arm around his shoulder and he found himself tilting his head to lean on her shoulder.

“That didn't go over so well,” he admitted. “But I think you know how that -”

Roxy cut him off with a brisk nod.

“What a pair we make,” he sighed and draped an arm around Roxy. It felt natural now, and she let him crane his head down to tuck his head into her neck.

Harry appeared at the door then, and stared at Eggsy. His nostrils were smoking, a bare outline in the setting sun. He seemed peeved, about nothing. 

Roxy immediately tried to step backwards and Eggsy let out a noise of protest at his arm being removed. “No, don't leave! Oh Rox – you should come in!”

“Um, Eggsy,” replied Roxy, and she made some sort of odd gesticulation towards Harry. 

“Oh Rox,” echoed Harry, “Don't want to let Percival miss you though.” 

A trickle of smoke started to swirl upwards from his nostril.

“Right,” Roxy squared her shoulders. “Don't want to keep him waiting. Dragons can be just so awful when they get territorial. I'll be seeing you Eggsy.”

Eggsy couldn't help but pout a bit as he watched Roxy make her way home up the mountain. He could even swear that for a moment it felt as though his breath was about to catch fire. He was just as peeved as Harry.

“Not very hospitable, are you Harry?” He waved his shopping at Harry, who despite his mood, held out a claw for Eggsy to hook his new possessions onto. “Here I am trying to make friends with the neighbors,” he continued. Harry reached around him with a clawed arm, but not wanting to be picked up, Eggsy skipped inside. “-and you being rude!”

Turning to face Harry, Eggsy placed his hands on his hips and drew himself up. He was gearing himself up to lecture Harry on how he wished to be treated. Even if he was a peasant boy, that Harry had plucked from a village, instead of a gentleman or a knight, he would not be treated as just another token in Harry's hoard.

“Just because I'm from the village doesn't mean you can -” 

Eggsy thought that his voice sounded very impressive. Harry seemed to catch his meaning straight away, because the dragon did look sufficiently shamed. Too bad the rant was was interrupted by a knock at the cave's battered wooden door.

“Oh what on earth now,” grumbled Eggsy.

The door was only a short way down from the entrance Harry and Eggsy usually used, but the corridor's low ceiling prevented Harry from following directly behind.

Eggsy threw open the door and frowned. There was a knight standing there. His hair was wavy and blond and he wore a large smirk that matched his light armor. The superior look he wore on his face ballooned as he looked over Eggsy. 

It was a long, slow look.

“What?” demanded Eggsy.

The knight responded by fixing his gaze on a rip in Eggsy's shirt in a manner that made Eggsy cross his arms over his chest. “No, what?” huffed Eggsy. “I was busy.”

“Pardon me,” drawled the knight. “Digby. Sir Digby, for short.” He licked his lips and grinned at Eggsy. “Haven't I seen you in my village before? Wouldn't have thought Harry would go collecting himself a peasant." Digby grinned again. “Even one that looks like you.”

Eggsy thought he heard a hiss behind him. How odd.

Sir Digby stepped forwards into Eggsy's space and sniffed at him in a deliberate manner. “You haven't been here long,” he said in a confidential tone. “I can show you a thing or two about how it is here.” As he said this, his hand came to rest on the cave wall behind Eggsy's head. “If you'd like,” he concluded. As though it was a foregone conclusion.

For a moment, Eggsy was frozen. 

“You didn't even offer to rescue me first,” he snapped, indignant. “I can't believe you – no never mind.”

Behind him, Eggsy realized he could smell smoke and hear some flapping wings. Soon enough, Harry came into view, hovering behind Digby with what looked like one eyebrow raised. Although it was only one eyebrow raised, Eggsy was beginning to suspect that it was a sign Harry was rather vexed.

Although Eggsy was very insulted, he didn't think the sight of a roast Digby would cure his ill-temper.

“I can't believe a prince like you is sniffing around a peasant like me, when Princess Tilde is up the road, lonely and undefended,” blurted out Eggsy.

He then attempted to bat his eyes at Digby. For the effect. Like Roxy had done. That was all.

“Really?” demanded Digby. He pushed off from the cave wall, and went clattering up the road without so much as taking his leave.

“Rude,” muttered Eggsy.

He pouted for a moment. Eggsy hadn't expected much in the way of knights attempting rescues, but this first offer had gone worse than he'd expected.

“You know,” came a smoky voice, “I am meant to fight your suitors. Not stand here all day.”

There was a tense moment where Harry glared at Eggsy, and Eggsy glared back, until Digby's voice sounded out from up the road. The yelp of terror was high pitched, and Roxy's shouts were righteous. Eggsy clapped his hands over his mouth to stifle his howl of laughter as he shut the door firmly behind him. 

All he had done was hasten the inevitable. Really. No one could fault him for that. Except Roxy. But he'd explain. It was possible she'd even understand.

Harry seemed to sniff behind him, and Eggsy looked back with a start. No smoke though. In fact, Eggsy thought the large dragon might be …. laughing at him. Again. 

“You did forget your manners” Harry huffed, and snaked along to the kitchen. “If you even are acquainted with any of the subtleties of etiquette,” he mused. “I must show you my library first thing tomorrow. You'll learn all sorts of things.”

“If I even know them,” echoed Eggsy sulkily.

He startled when he felt a warm breath puff over his ear. “My last valet ran off with a cook from the southern lands only two months after she started here. I was most inconvenienced. And that cook was significantly ruder than your Bigby.”

“Is – is that not good manners then?” asked Eggsy. He stared ahead at the wall, felt his stomach clench. Harry hadn't outlined his expectations for his valet yet.

“I just hope you'll consider all your options,” concluded Harry. “If you one day decide to entertain a thought of being rescued...by a knight. If you stay here with me, you could transform.”

Digby hadn't had so much as rescuing on his mind when he'd clapped eyes on Eggsy. Eggsy wished he could have more delusions about the man's intentions, in some ways, but he decided not to share the thought with Harry.

“I'm not going anywhere Harry,” he muttered quietly, staring at the floor.

Eggsy thought he had spoken too quietly to be heard, but Harry seemed to accept his answer, as the dragon murmured a “good,” before ushering Eggsy out of the kitchen.

Eggsy had experienced some trepidation when Harry had announced that he would be cooking dinner that evening. Not only did Eggsy consider the kitchen his domain, he was unsure of what sorts of things suited a dragon's palette. So it was a large relief when dinner turned out to be thoroughly barbecued ribs and only slightly singed greens.

“These do taste better this way,” exclaimed Eggsy, picking up a large forkful of greens.

He ate until his face was stuffed. Harry just looked on in amusement, head cocked to the side. His own food had been picked up in small bites off of his claws. Eggsy didn't want to ask whether this was how Harry usually ate. Over dinner, they made plans for the next few weeks. Eggsy would be arranging some of Harry's affairs in the library, sorting through a bit of his hoard, and starting some battle training.

“Battle training?” Eggsy had asked, eyes wide. “Isn't that sort of thing like – for – I'm not going to the wars!”

“Of course not,” sniffed Harry. “Not for that foolish excuse for a King. But any valet around here needs to know far more than the basics of self-defense.”

“Right,” sighed Eggsy. “I suppose sword fighting in the library beats being cooped up in the kitchen waiting for the Digbys of the world..”

“Of course, feel free to pause and read as often as you would like.” Harry looked at Eggsy keenly. “You ah, do know how?”

“Of course I do bruv.” Eggsy kept shoveling his greens into his mouth. It had been mean of Harry, thought Eggsy with some resentment, to insist he use a fork. No one in his village bothered.

He looked up to see Harry raising one green ridge over his eye. Well. An eyebrow.

“I was under the impression your village had little in the way of schooling,” said Harry in a very neutral tone.

Rolling his eyes, Eggsy wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “My dad taught me. When I was a wee one”

Harry's eyes became rather round. "You must have been about three."

“Mum always said I were clever,” added Eggsy. “But I never had much of a chance to practice letters and sums.”

“I don't suppose this Dean character would have sent you to a monastery to read,” sighed Harry. “Well, we'll put it all to rights tomorrow morning.”

Harry paused and Eggsy looked up from his plate of food. He was taken aback by the intensity of the gaze Harry had fixed on him.

“You are always welcome here Eggsy,” said Harry in a solemn tone. “No matter what – what changes you go through.”

Eggsy flushed. Harry must be getting at what had transpired with Digby. He dropped his gaze to his plate.

“You're a young man with, with potential,” sighed out the dragon. “And you're mine – my valet. To keep safe.”

“Safe?” protested Eggsy. He knew that Digby hadn't been a great sort but he hadn't been in any real danger. “What do you mean – safe?”

“You know I knew you father,” Harry's gaze didn't waver. “He died to protect this Kingdom – and me.”

Eggsy blinked a few times and nodded. That wasn't so far off what his mum had always told him had happened. “Right,” he breathed out, in a shaky tone.

“First thing,” puffed the dragon. “First thing tomorrow, I'll show you everything in the library. We can start to put it all rights.”


	3. How Eggsy got a Sword

The next morning did include a sweeping tour of Harry's caves. 

Eggsy had boiled up enough tea for the two of them, and baked some biscuits out of what was in the larder. He'd taken great pleasure in building a fire with high flames in the range. 

Harry had smiled when he'd turned his head into the kitchen that morning. He was greeted with merry flames in the fireplace and an entire cauldron of tea. They spent a pleasant morning having breakfast, sipping tea and slowly eating toast. Then Harry unfurled and shook out his wings and informed Eggsy it was time to explore the library.

The two set off on a walk that led them through several fascinating caves. One was filled with a reflective lichen that mirrored their images. Another had a large underground pool, lit by lanterns that Harry lit with a heave of his firey breath.

Eggsy had acquainted himself with the living quarters in the cave. But he now realized these were only a small fraction of what was in Harry's lair. By the time they had reached the treasure caverns, Eggsy was panting to keep up with Harry. He felt unbearably hot and his back itched. An odd feeling came over him. As if he was yearning to be … a bit freer. So he took off the fine shirt Roxy had convinced him to purchase. All the while he continued to stare, mouth agape, around the dragon's lair.

There was an awful lot to look at. This included a hoard of gold that made Eggsy's jaw drop. Even craning his head, Eggsy couldn't see to the end of the golden walls. Eggsy had spent most of his life bemoaning a lack of coins. Now there were stacks of golden Aureus, Guilder and Florin piled high over his head. Jewels of the like he hadn't seen before, pale greens and deep blues, reflected in the torchlight.

“This is amazing,” sighed Eggsy. “I don't even want to know where all this came from.”

He lagged a moment, to stare at an actual throne. It looked silver and gold, but Eggsy couldn't be sure, in this place.

“You most certainly do not,” agreed Harry, “If you're tired you may as well hop on my back. It's a long ways until we reach my library.”

Eggsy considered the offer for a moment. It hadn't been that long ago that Eggsy had tried to fight Harry. With a shovel. But he was in the cave now, and it seemed a long way... He paused, then seeing a spot on Harry's back that looked comfortable, he scrambled onto Harry's back. He had to close his eyes for a moment as Harry gave a quick small flap of his wings Then a greater one that shot them forward at a tremendous speed, then seemed to plummet them.

With a squeak, Eggsy grasped on tighter to Harry's back.

The walls were rushing by at a tremendous speed, then Harry started to spiral downwards. Rows of books were lining the walls now, and Eggsy shivered in the cold air. Harry seemed to sense his discomfort because he stopped his descent to perch on one of the railings of the balconies.

“There's a reading nook in a cave near here,” called Harry over his shoulder. “Just a bit West and oh hang on -”

Harry launched himself at a wall at top speed, and Eggsy took a deep breath and hung on tight. Just when it looked as though his majestic steed would go barreling into a wall of books, he clawed at a long extinguished candle holder. The book covered wall of the cave spun out to revolve them along into the cozy room it concealed.

Dizzy, Eggsy let himself fall down from Harry's back and tumble down to the ground. 

He took stock of his surroundings. He was in a long room that was lined with bookshelves leading towards a large window. Underneath the glass window a long plush day bed spread out. The room was set up for humans, with chairs, desks and lamps that would all fit his hands.

“This where you train up all your valets to be knights?” laughed Eggsy. “Pen is mightier than the sword and all that? When do I learn how to fight?”

Looking down at one of the books, Eggsy grinned at the picture of a knight on the cover. He pushed one aside, and found an old tabloid newspaper, gone yellow with age, that was promoting shocking dissident views.

“THE LORDS AND KINGS SHOULD BE NO MORE MASTERS THAN OURSELVES!!!” blared the headline.

“Is this from...” Eggsy trailed off. There had been an uprising against the King around twenty years ago. Most of the peasants involved had been brutally killed while the dust settled. “The uprising.” He looked up at Harry, who nodded shortly. “You were involved?” he questioned. “And … and my dad too?”

Harry nodded, a small movement, and Eggsy felt a well of anger open up inside him.

“But mum said he – oh nevermind.” Eggsy rubbed at his temples, trying to adjust this new information to what he'd heard of his father. Did for no reason, his mum said. Thought he'd be a hero, but still just cannon fodder for snobs. Then what Eggsy knew about the King's own capacity for cruelty. The uprising that had been put down -

“So he must have been – must have been among those who refused to march off to the wars...”

Eggsy's voice trailed off and Harry nodded again, a small movement. Eggsy swallowed. His skin felt hot, too small again. Harry was watching him slowly. The anger was still burning him – like – like -

“Just tell me he wasn't -” Eggsy looked up at Harry, needing to know “-tell me he wasn't one of the peasants burned. For refusing to fight.”

“He was not. But he knew them all well. There are few who know what really happened that day.”

Eggsy sat down with a gasp. Despair, cold and wet and full welled up in his heart. The wars had been raging in a distant land since before he had even been born. It was why his village no longer prospered. It's tragedies why the King's soldiers could often become strange and cruel. A war fought for reasons Eggsy could barely comprehend. 

Though he could comprehend gold well enough.

“I might be able to get rid of that King and stop this long war myself if I ...” he trailed off and waved a hand at the pile of shocking sedition. “Or trained.”His shoulders slumped and he buried his face in his hands. “We'll all end up canon fodder for greedy snobs before the war is over.”

Looking up at Harry, he blinked his eyes. “Why – where were you involved? Was it really the King's magicians that – stopped you?”

There had been rumors of a wizard Merlin, bound in service to the King. The wizard was able to control dragons – a powerful enough motivator for peasants to go marching off to war. But the wizard had disappeared at the end of the uprising. 

Arthur, the King, took credit for defeating the rogue dragon and wizard.

Harry ruffled his wings, and snatched away the newspapers with a claw. The movement was abrupt and Eggsy stiffened, drew back from him. “Being involved with treacherous humans and your problems and your wizards was a mistake.” The dragon's face was placid. “One I'm still trying to make up for.”

“A mistake?” Eggsy felt anger stir back up in his chest. “So you're a big supporter of the monarchy then?” Eggsy waved a hand at the reading materials laying about the nook. “Not that many peasants would thank you for that. Not nowadays.”

Eggsy thought about his mum and Daisy, with barely enough to eat in their village. Harry might shut himself away in his mountain, with his piles of gold – that might be who he was, unable to fight – but – but -

“Nonsense,” barked Harry. “While I may find Arthur-” Eggsy blinked at hearing the King referred to so casually- “repulsive.” Harry's tail lashed, “And a ridiculous excuse for a ruler. My concern now is different. You aren't even close to ready to fight, so don't trouble yourself with – with – well. Human problems. So many humans turn traitor when I – when anyone – would not expect it.”

Eggsy stared around the room unhappily. He was sitting sprawled on the floor. There were dead plants, he noted dully. The room had lost all personal touches, despite it's splendor, a long time ago. “Why is this room here anyways,” he muttered.

“Did you really think your father died in a fire Eggsy? A knight of such great re-known?”

Eggsy's gaze shot up to meet Harry's. The dragon's gaze was steady, and Eggsy found himself shaking his head in a harsh motion.

“Stop it,” he protested. “That wasn't really – all those people -”

“There were unfortunate circumstances and grave mistakes that led to your father's death. . I was gravely wrong in my actions – at that time. My role is that of a protector, a shield.” Harry paused. “And it is not an exaggeration to say your father died saving my life.”

“I hate the King.” A certain helplessness shuddered through his back. “Those – those soldiers – they even scare Roxy,” he said with no small bitterness. “I should - “

“You should not over-involve yourself where it is not your place. Eggsy, please, cease concerning yourself with human problems for the time being.” 

“Cease concerning myself,” said Eggsy in a flat tone. “Is that why you brought me here.”

He looked up at Harry. The dragon's face was hard to read at the best of times.

“Heaven's sake, I'd not dream of locking you up in the kitchen, my boy -” Harry cut himself off, faltering. “Eggsy, you are here to learn, to transform.” Harry's expression was pleading now. “Please, you must understand – you must have some idea.”

Again, Harry was rattling on about how Eggsy must change. Eggsy knew he wouldn't fit in to polite society, the world that Harry circled around but – he could try. He'd learn to fight this fight.

“I'll try,” promised Eggsy. “But you can't expect me to stop caring about – my human problems.”

Harry's wings seemed to settle back down into place. “I don't see why,” huffed the dragon. “I can give you anything your heart desires. What have humans done for you?”

Eggsy crossed his arms.

“Like a sword,” added Harry, “I can give you a sword. Jewels, gold - or -or any book. You must have interests outside your human – but I suppose I should introduce you to the Classics. Greeks. Romans. Lovely humans. Them.” Harry's tone was comforting. “I saw you looking at those cookbooks, let me get you those.”

Eggsy stared. “Cookbooks? Really?”

Though he did fancy trying to see how Harry would like a flambe or a Baked Alaska... or cherries jubilee. It was comforting to know Harry really could give him the things to make those fancy dishes. Food at home had consisted of bread and porridge. Eggsy had lifted a good amount of cherries from a passing nobleman once. He'd gorged himself and nearly been sick.

Harry began bustling around the room and waving various books at him. Philosophical and political treatises. Eggsy drifted over to the window seat, and had to admit to himself it was very comfortable. He picked up at book at random. 'The Prince', stated the cover. That was put aside for later. He found another one called 'The Art of War'.

It looked promising, so Eggsy curled up on the day bed by the window. 

He was so lost in his reading that he didn't realize how much time had passed until the lack of daylight made him blink. When he looked up he found that Harry had left a large pile of books next to him, as well as a plate of cheese sandwiches. The dragon must have left and come back with the plate. The sight of the sandwiches made his stomach rumble and Eggsy picked one up to stuff it in his mouth. Blinking, he got up to make his way to the door.

He yanked it open, looked down, then took a quick step backwards. The height of the enormous bookshelf in the cavern his reading nook was wedged into was dizzying.

Eggsy cast his gaze up and down the cavern with a sigh. All of these books were his too, for now. An odd new home, for now. He leaned out over the railing, more sure of his footing. There were tunnels that led into other rooms of books all around.

The only problem was that Eggsy would have to do quite a bit of climbing, even for him, to get back. With a sigh, Eggsy stretched his limbs. A familiar clap of wings sounded through the cavern, and Eggsy tilted his head up with a grin.

“I was wondering when you'd emerge from your books,” sighed Harry. “Well come along now – there's still time to show you the armory.”

Eggsy decided to just take a flying leap onto to Harry's back at the promise of seeing the armory. It was a long time gliding at a slow and steady pace. Eggsy stared at the walls as they changed from books, to photos, to intricate sculptures. 

Finally, the two landed at an outcropping in the cliff walls of the cave. The outcropping contained a wide set of stairs. Eggsy couldn't see up to the top of them. 

“Race you,” said Harry. And before Eggsy could parse what the dragon had said, he flapped his wings and flew up to the top of the stairs.

Eggsy burst out laughing and started sprinting up the stairs. He only saw a flick of Harry's tail once he reached the top step, before Harry went flying down into the armory. Racing forward at top speed, Eggsy realized that he was now speeding by some artifacts that had more sharp edges than he'd ever noticed before. Some of them looked heavier, sturdier than any of the axes he'd seen swung in his own village. And he'd made a careful study of the blacksmith in his youth. And his axes.

Though lost in thought, Eggsy heard another familiar flap. This time though, the velocity of the whistle rushing down towards him sounded much faster than before. Just to entertain, Eggsy made his body freeze, before he rolled out of the way at the last minute, then went leaping up the side of a suit of armor. From there it wasn't difficult to hop on to Harry's neck.

“Agh!” shouted Harry, and rolled over. Only a bit though. “How did you -”

“Thou art vanquished,” proclaimed Eggsy. He looked at Harry and beamed.

Surely the dragon would have to be impressed.

“Where,” huffed Harry, “did you learn to do that.”

“Got to be quick in my village,” said Eggsy, and just to show off, he back flipped off of Harry's neck and landed on his two feet with a flourish. He turned, and Harry's expression was a delight. His pointed green jaw had dropped low and his mouth was hanging open.

Finally, he shut it. 

“You can start with the longsword,” he told Eggsy. Eggsy hoped he wasn't imagining that a bit of a smile was lingering around his mouth. 

Alas, when Eggsy went to pick up the sword Harry had gestured towards, he overestimated it's weight. He'd hoped to make a dramatic whirl, but instead stumbled a few steps after pulling it up much too hard.

“Right, to the training dummy,” coughed Harry. “We'll want to work on your stance first thing.”

Eggsy could have happily stayed there all night, attacking the training dummy while Harry called out corrections to his stance or pointed out weaknesses in his attacks. Eventually though, he let out a yawn and had to admit it was time to sleep. Harry let him clamber back on to his spot and flew him back up to his bedchamber.

When he awoke the next morning, Eggsy felt as though he'd been run over by a horse, and also that he wanted to go fight another training dummy straightway. 

He sand a happy nonsense tune to himself as he cooks up a breakfast. But before Harry can even arrive for his cauldron of tea, a knock rings out at the door. Last time there had been a knock at that door, Dibgy had made Eggsy rather miserable. Eggsy still rushed to answer the door.

It was a bit of a mistake. A mistake because Roxy was standing there, clad in light leather armor – armor that meant business. But only a bit of a mistake because Eggsy thought well of Roxy. She'd do him no harm.

“I am here to destroy you,” announced Roxy. “You know why.”

Oh. Well. Eggsy tried giving her an innocent smile, and she sighed.

“What on earth were you thinking sending that tosser over my way? I nearly pitched him off the side of the mountain before I realized he can barely duel.” 

Eggsy had to bite back a laugh at the mental image of Digby's startled face as Roxy laid in to him.

“I'm sorry, I am!” the last bit he added hastily as Roxy raised a very threatening eyebrow. “He was just getting a bit pushy and I haven't even got my own sword!”

“I know,” responded Roxy in a grim tone. “That's why you owe me two favors. One for dealing with your problem suitor. Two, because I'm going to get you a sword and train you to use it.”

“I suppose that would be acceptable.”

Eggsy jumped a mile. Harry's deep voice sounded out from behind Roxy, and she looked startled as Harry flapped his wings in a gentle motion behind her. 

“Really Harry?” asked Eggsy with excitement. “Can she come on down to the training room?”

Roxy's face stiffened again, but Harry gave a short nod. For some reason Roxy let out a small gasp, then suddenly dropped into a deep bow towards the dragon

“You do me a great honor Harry,” announced Roxy in a formal tone.

It wasn't that Eggsy wanted to roll his eyes, it was that his eyes wanted to roll themselves so much. Roxy seemed to catch on to his attitude and cast a sharp glare in his direction. 

“Come along Eggsy,” she declared. “We'll walk together.”

“But -” Eggsy objected, and looked over at Harry. Surely the dragon could carry the weight of the both of them? 

Alas, Harry was flapping his wings and had departed.

“I'm sure Harry's lair isn't too terribly different from Percival's. Well, the dragon runes showing directions should be the same anyways.”

Eggsy was nonplussed and allowed Roxy to take him by the arm. She did seem confident in her stride as she sailed in towards the kitchen. 

“Wasn't it just a nightmare finding your way around these caves at first? I thought I'd fall to my death for sure when Percival told me to meet him in his training room my first morning. I can't believe Harry would let me into his lair when you asked. You must have been burning the candle at both ends to win so much favor from Harry. ”

“How do you mean...” Eggsy trailed off. Perhaps he had misjudged. “I mean I do suppose there was the library.”

Roxy shot him an assessing look. “I do suppose you're not entirely familiar with dragon customs. They don't let just anyone into their lairs.”

“Well, of course not!” laughed Eggsy, gesturing between the two of them. “We're here aren't we?”

Although he tried to laugh it off, this stream of thought was confusing to Eggsy. Harry had been nothing but accommodating since he'd arrived – well, in his own dragon way. Bar the terrible conversation in the reading room – and Eggsy didn't think he could bear to think harder about it just yet.

“Tea,” he said to Roxy, in a firm, not at all plaintive voice.

“Tea!” thankfully, she agreed with enthusiasm.

They paused for a moment in the kitchen before their quest to the training room. Eggsy boiled up the kettle and gestured for Roxy to take a seat at the wooden table. 

“So,” sighed Roxy as she settled into a kitchen chair. “You still owe me one for the stunt you pulled.”

Eggsy looked up at the determined expression on her face, gulped and nodded. He could only hope that the deed required wouldn't be too violent. With resignation, he brought her over a cup of tea and sat with her. Seeing his look of acquiescence a smirk crept across her face. 

“So it's a good thing I put together a few things to help you get ready for the ball tomorrow night.”

“The what?” Eggsy knew his mouth was hanging open and he didn't care at all. “I can't do that. I don't know how.”

”I'll need an official escort Eggsy,” explained Roxy patiently. “Around here in the wilderness - I can call myself a knight all I want, do what I want - but at the King's palace I'd be an unaccompanied woman – it's scandalous. So, I need an escort.”

“Of course you do,” answered Eggsy. “Just ask Tilde.”

Roxy's expression became thunderous. “She's going with a bloke we know named Digby.”

“No!” Eggsy reached out a hand and clasped Roxy's in his. “You can't be serious. She doesn't mean it.”

“She doesn't,” answered Roxy in a sad tone. “Her uncle is pressuring her to try a little harder to fit in in this Kingdom – Eggsy sometimes I hate it here.”

Eggsy bit his lip. Roxy was a kind person, and she deserved to show her love. She deserved one less obstacle.

“Well in that case, I should be glad to accompany you to the ball, my lovely Roxy.” Eggsy let out a sigh. “Though I do think you would easily find a more noble companion.”

Roxy let out a small shriek, and crossed around the table to throw her arms around him. “Oh Eggsy! Thank you!” She pressed her lips against his cheek. “You'll love it.”

“Thank me when I haven't made you look a fool in front of everyone.” Eggsy sighed. “I'm not sure I'll be able to fit in.”

“It will be fine Eggsy!” Roxy drained the last of her teacup. “Come on!” She offered him her arm, and they set out again to the training room.

Roxy hadn't been joking when she'd said there was a different way to navigate the caverns. She went round a few twists and turns in the hall, then into a low roofed, long and winding hall of the cave. Signs in a script unfamiliar to Eggsy lit up when either of went by, and provided a flickering light that reminded Eggsy of fire.

“Ah-choo!” Roxy sneezed violently after a while walking down the slope of the hall. “Eggsy I can't believe the dust in here. How do you survive? Never mind though, we're almost there.”

Eggsy thought back on how easily Harry had hefted him up onto his broad green back. Somehow, he thought it was probably best if he kept it to himself that Harry had given him a ride. Roxy knew an awful lot more about manners and dragon customs, and she hadn't even thought of it – and it was nice. Knowing that perhaps Harry had shown him more kindness than expected.

Since he was lost in his thoughts of Harry's kindness, he didn't expect the dragon to swoop down on the two of them. 

Roxy let out a loud shout at his approach though, and Eggsy was so startled he wobbled a moment on the edge of the caverns high edge. He'd been so lost in his own thoughts, and listening to Roxy, that he hadn't realized they really were almost at the training room.

“Run!” he instructed, and started making a mad dash up the familiar steps. “Come on Roxy!” he shouted over his shoulder. Harry made another swooping attack towards him, and Eggsy dodged with ease. 

Roxy was still standing towards the bottom of the stairs, looking amazed at the two of them. “Run!” he shouted again. 

As if shaking herself out of a daze, Roxy began to run up the stairs. She was a bit slow though, uncharacteristic for her, and nearly failed to dodge the fire ball that Harry spat at her heels as she climbed the steps. She let out a shout at that, and went barreling past Eggsy to throw herself inside the training room.

“Harry!” reproached Eggsy. He was astonished. Harry had never spat a fireball before in his presence. “That was a bit much!”

In response, Harry let out a snort. 

“I had thought she was a far more intensively trained knight than you,” he responded in a laconic tone. “Let's see if you still think that was a bit much after she thumps you with a longsword once or twice.”

“I doubt it,” huffed Eggsy, affronted. “I'm not that slow.”

“You really are fast,” encouraged Roxy, after the tenth time she thumped him with a blunt longsword. “You're making good progress on your technique. Just remember you can't dodge everything.”

With a whimper, Eggsy pushed the sweaty hair off his brow. “Have mercy,” he begged. He meant it to sound joking, but his exhaustion made it come out in a whimper. “I'll wind up too black and blue to accompany you to the ball.”

From out of the corner of his eye, Eggsy realized Harry's tail had started lashing. The dragon was perched up on a ledge, peering down at them, offering advice as he saw fit. Now the dragon had fixed them with a piercing look.

Roxy stood up with stiff shoulders. She turned slowly to face Harry.

Eggsy decided to just stay on the ground, lest he groan aloud in objection. Not this again.

“You do realize,” said Harry in a low tone. “That traditionally one must duel a dragon before running off with their valet. Otherwise it might even be taken as an insult. To the honor of said valet. Not just said dragon.”

“Yes,” replied Roxy, watching Harry carefully. “And I do intend that Eggsy's honor shall be well-guarded at all times.”

“The feck are you two gabbing on about,” grumbled Eggsy. “I mean I'm – for starters I'm right here.”

“Alright,” said Harry. Roxy's shoulders lost some of their squareness. “I do suppose it wouldn't be apropos to stand on occasion for this event. Roxy I'm sure you're well able to follow through with your intentions. You may escort him.”

Eggsy found his face was burning once again. “You can't talk about me like that,” he objected. Once again. “Don't I get a say? I want to go.”

It wasn't exactly true, but Eggsy was annoyed by how Roxy and Harry were carrying on without him.

“Well.” Harry stretched out his wings. “I've said my piece. Roxy, I'm afraid I'll leave you to show yourself out. Eggsy, goodnight.”

Roxy finally pulled Eggsy up off of the floor. “Did I make things awkward for you?” Her tone was soft, her stance unguarded. “I mean – you do like Harry don't you? You like being his valet?”

“Of course I do!” Eggsy exclaimed. “I didn't mean – I didn't mean anything. I just want to know what you two start gabbing about.”

“He's really too kind to you Eggsy,” sighed Roxy. She brushed a piece of hair away from her forehead. “Some very old-fashioned dragons don't even allow their valets out of their sight for years. And still lords and ladies beg for their children to be taken to live with dragons.”

Eggsy had started to feel a familiar shameful anger – all these constant reminders that he was just a peasant, that he wasn't truly a part of their world – but this fact stopped him short. 

“They do not,” he gaped. “I'd go mad.”

“Well anyone could tell that Eggsy,” laughed Roxy. “Come on, I better actually go home to Percival's for once. I can't wait to tell him all about today.”

Eggsy felt a bit subdued as they they wound their way back up to daylight and Roxy took her leave. The feeling stayed with him even as he flopped back into his bed that night. He stared up at the ceiling, unable to sleep.

“Oh by all the King's men Harry,” he groaned.

“Yes Eggsy.”

Eggsy let out a small shriek and bounced up in his bed. Harry was curled up at his doorway, watching him with unblinking eyes. 

“What are you doing there?” he gasped out. “It's late.”

“Well, you called.” Harry's tail started swishing back and forth again. “I won't have it said that I neglect my charges.”

“Your charge,” sighed Eggsy. He lay back down again to resume staring at the ceiling. “Would you really lock me up in here? For years? No going to town, no balls?”

“No of course not,” and Eggsy felt more at ease after this reply. “I don't know what odd tales Roxy has been telling you, but I am not disposed to be quite that possessive. I know full well how much of you is mine.”

Eggsy had to swallow past an odd lump in his throat. “The bits you shined up, is that it? Without the muck of peasant life?”

“Oh Eggsy,” sighed Harry. “I'll say it as many times as I need. You can transform.”

Eggsy sighed.

“...so long as you don't run off with the first knight who dances with you at the ball tomorrow.”

This was said in a wry tone, and in spite of himself Eggsy barked out a laugh. 

“Goodnight Harry,” he laughed. “Sleep well on that hoard of gold then.”

“Goodnight Eggsy,” bid Harry, and he flew off.

Eggsy sighed. He was sick with nerves if he thought about the full implications of going to the ball tomorrow. There weren't many in the kingdom who could boast of being a peasant in a village one week, and debuting at a King's ball the next week.

Besides, he liked it here with Harry. He really didn't want to leave the dragon. Not yet. Though he doubted any attendees at the ball would want more than a dance with him. Much less to become a formal suitor and try to steal him away from Harry.

Eventually though, exhausted as he was from training with Roxy, he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WEEEEEEEE WRITING THE BALL!!!
> 
> BE EXCITED LIKE ME!!
> 
> A BALL!
> 
> Also, I so totally haven't read The Prince or The Art of War. They just seemed like a dragon would have them laying around.


	4. What Eggsy did at the Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please see somewhat spoilery endnotes for more detailed warnings.

The next day passed quickly.

Eggsy didn't want to think that Harry was giving him a wide berth, but he only saw the dragon a few times that day. Most of it was spent in his room, advising Roxy on the best way to style her hair or to arrange her deep blue gown. He was hoisted into a fine tailored suit, and glared at himself critically in his mirror.

“I still just look like myself,” he complained. “Are these really the only breeches you have? They're so tight.”

“They're perfect,” said Roxy in a firm tone. “You look look fantastic. Just believe me for once. Come on now, the castle isn't exactly nearby. I've borrowed a horse and carriage.”

The next thing he knew, he was at the ball.

Eggsy pressed his back against the wall at edge of the ballroom, and stared out across the sea of dancers. They were clad in the finest silks and velvets, jewel tones and real jewels to match. Perfumed skin and hair, and Eggsy didn’t want to say it, but he thought some of the women were even wearing a bit much rouge.

Roxy had disappeared with Tilde the moment she’d spotted her princess. But that was fine, good even. He smiled to himself a little, thinking of how thrilled Roxy would be. Still left him on his own though. Harry might have a word or two to say her follow through regarding her intentions to guard his honor.

Eggsy fiddled with the cuff of his brocade. It was worn, but Roxy had assured him it was no matter. “No one will look there, Eggsy,” she’d cackled. She turned him around in his mirror. “You'd do well tonight, if you were courting.”

Eggsy had blushed. He didn't think any of the gentlemen at the ball would share his tastes – even if he weren't a mere peasant.

A burst of laughter reached his ears, and recognizing that same old snide tone, Eggsy’s head shot up. Sure enough, there were two finely dressed young men laughing into their hands. While they shot glances over at him.

“What?” demanded Eggsy. “Are there too many young women trying to dance with you? You need to rest your eyes over here?”

The taller one, with dark hair snorted. “Charlie. And you are?”

His eyes traveled over Eggsy’s clothing with derision. Eggsy stiffened, and realized Charlie’s eyes were also traveling over his body with interest.

“Oh hang on, I think I remember you from the stables,” interrupted Charlie’s blond companion. “You were saddling my horse.”

“No I don’t think so,” snapped Eggsy. “You would have fallen and snapped your neck by now. I live up Mount Fyr. These days.”

Charlie‘s companion took a step back that didn’t look voluntary. Charlie though, moved forward.

“A dragon’s valet?” he raised an eyebrow, arrogant. “Then how did you get here? Dragons aren’t known for their sharing attitude.”

Eggsy let his smile creep all the way across his face. “Maybe Harry doesn’t exactly know I’m here, does he? Not so hard to sneak away while he’s counting his gold.”

Well, it was true in a way. Harry had been grudging about Eggsy attending the ball. And Eggsy assumed that the dragon must never finish counting all his gold.

The blond edged closer to Charlie, who at last looked unnerved. “That’s utter tosh,” he snapped. Despite his doubt, he seized his companion and sailed away at a brisk pace.

Alone again.

With a sigh, Eggsy decided to head over to the large table of food and drink. He turned, and found himself facing into a large black swathe of extravagant cloth. He looked up, and found a very handsome face looking down at him.

A very distinguished and handsome face. Perched on a tall, elegant body. Soft brown hair, soft brown eyes, square hard jaw, a mouth that looked …

Eggsy bobbed his head, “I beg your leave sir,” he murmured. He prayed his face didn't redden.

With any luck the man would leave him be, instead of laughing. This wasn’t a lucky occasion though, and the man grasped his wrist in a palm that easily wrapped around it’s circumference.

“You’re very bored,” observed the man. “It must have been a chore to transport yourself here.” He leaned in closer then, and Eggsy could have sworn he was sniffing. “Now your companion has left you,” and the man was giving him a wide smirk. “Why come.”

Face burning, but rooted to the floor, Eggsy trusted his wits to produce an appropriate riposte. “You can’t talk to me like that,” he snapped.

Same thing he’d said to Harry when the dragon had first swooped down on him on his big green wings. Typical. Maybe he really would always belong to the green skinned dragon. Handsome brown haired gentlemen just weren't his lot in life.

Eggsy felt himself droop and tried to walk away again. “Just, just don't,” he mumbled at the man.

“I’ve been rude,” sighed the man. He stuck out his elbow, and Eggsy felt his face catch fire.

“That’s scandalous,” he hissed. This kingdom thought itself traditional. Men didn’t dance together. Not in public. No more than Roxy could have danced with Tilde.

But Eggsy gathered his courage, took the man’s arm and let himself be led. For a moment he thought that the man would actually twirl him about the ball’s dance floor. The man led him to a set of wide doors though, and gently ushered him down a sloping lawn towards a garden. Eggsy tried to suppress a quiet gasp as he looked out across the sloping lawns. With a large firm hand pressed into the small of his back, the man directed Eggsy away from the rose garden he'd been staring at, and towards a row of hedges.

“It's quieter over this way,” murmured the man into Eggsy's ear. Eggsy felt a hot thrill run down his side where the man had leaned into him. “There can on occasion be a bit of a ruckus among the floral gardens.”

He nodded towards a young couple, singing loudly as they twirled around, holding a loft a bottle of champagne.

Eggsy laughed and turned his head up towards the man. “So you don't – cause a ruckus yourself?”

A wide smile crept across the man's face. It matched Eggsy's own. They'd reached the edge of the maze at this point, and the man in black clasped one hand around his, and another reached firmly around his waist. He began to twirl them in an approximation of waltz steps back and forth across the small lane ways of the maze.

“Young man,” he said in a mock stern tone, “I do believe you're speaking quite freely towards one to whom you haven't even been formally introduced. Lord Hart.”

Without breaking the rhythm of their twirling pace, the man pressed his lips against Eggsy's hand. The molten heat Eggsy had felt before made itself known once again.

“Oh my,” gasped Eggsy, and batted his lashes at the man, “I do believe you've caught me good sir. Why I'm just a – a country squire.” He paused and bit his lip here, holding back a laugh. Lord Hart's eyes sparkled and a small smile curved around his mouth. He continued in a somewhat more serious tone. “Call me Eggsy. Everyone does.”

The man's hand around his waist clenched him in tighter. “Are you now,” he murmured in a low voice. “A squire to whom exactly?”

“An - um -” Eggsy stared up at the man with hesitation. Not every Lord would be thrilled at the prospect Eggsy presented. But the man's eyes were intent on him. “Well a dragon. I'm a dragon's valet. His name is Harry.”

“How interesting,” the man pronounced. His brow furrowed for a moment. “The Dragon Harry. That does sound a bit familiar as if – as if I used to know -” then Lord Hart grasped his brow in a movement that startled Eggsy. His face contorted with pain, and then suddenly smoothed out again. His eyes glazed over in a blank way that reminded Eggsy of his mum for a very uncomfortable moment. Then his brow cleared and he smiled down at Eggsy. “Though of course I don't know.”

They'd reached a small bench set aside in small clearing in the maze. “But I do hear that dragons are such cruel and territorial types.” His lips ghosted across the shell of Eggsy's ear. “You must be terrified.”

The man started leaning in towards Eggsy, and with a jolt, Eggsy realized he was a bit nervous.

“Oi - push off,” he snapped. He stood up from the bench and glared at the man, incensed on Harry's behalf. “Harry's the kindest dragon on the mountain – what are you laughing at?”

“I'm so sorry,” pleaded the man. Although his words were penitent, Eggsy was incensed to see the man was clearly fighting off a wide smile. “I've been too - too forward. Clearly you're not one to allow liberties to strange gentlemen. It's very endearing.”

An old familiar sour feeling curdled up in the pit of Eggsy's stomach.

“Too forward?” he said in a deceptively sweet tone.“Oh I see how it is.” At last, Lord Hart's eyes widened, alarmed. Hot anger flickered across Eggsy's skin. The Lord made to stand but - “Am I your plaything for the night then? Like a bit of rough do you?” Eggsy let out a sarcastic laugh. “I think I know how this story goes.”

“Who.”

Lord Hart had merely raised one eyebrow. Still, Eggsy took a step backwards.

“Who what?” grumbled Eggsy. He might be nervous, but Lord Hart hadn't insisted on taking liberties. Face boiling red, Eggsy realized he may have made the wrong assumption. And he'd been having such a nice time.

“Who did that to you?” Lord Hart's voice was low and demanding. “I don't take kindly to those who abuse their rank and privilege.”

“No, no one, really,” here Lord Hart's stance relaxed –“I've never even-” and at that, Lord Hart looked up, eyes wide, much to Eggsy's further embarrassment. “No nevermind. I hear stories is all. Nevermind.”

Eggsy let out a sigh. Lord Hart's face still bore an uneasy expression. Eggsy tried to wipe it away by brushing the back of his hand along Lord Hart's temple.

The man caught Eggsy's hand just as he went to cup the Lord's cheek.

“I mind,” he said in a dark tone into Eggsy's hand. He stood, and Eggsy caught his breath as the man left only a few inches in between them. “Any person who would toy with your affections in such an uncouth manner would be a total fool.”

Eggsy swallowed and looked up to meet Lord Hart's eyes again. “Well, that is a noble sentiment,” he smiled. At last, the man's posture relaxed.

“Please Eggsy, do me the honor of dancing with me,” he murmured, “I'm so lucky to have stolen you away from the ball before anyone else stole you away into their arms.” He grinned down at Eggsy. “You are enchanting.”

With a laugh, Eggsy felt some of the tension leave his shoulders. “You don't joke around when you see someone you fancy, do you?” he asked in a teasing tone. “Is that what you do – lurk around balls waiting to be enchanted?”

Lord Hart grinned at Eggsy. “If I am enchanted,” he replied, “it would be a privilege to be enchanted by one as lovely as yourself.”

“You ain't half bad yourself,” replied Eggsy fighting a blush. “You're ah – so tall.”

And very handsome, added Eggsy in his mind. He was still nervous and hoped his compliment was up to snuff. It seemed it was because a smile lit up Lord Hart's face.

Eggsy tried to step closer, hoping Lord Hart would return his arm to it's former position around his waist. Hart's arm did come to rest around him but no where near as tightly as Eggsy would have liked.  
He really was being swept off his feet by the first gentleman who asked him to dance. Harry's warning hadn't been without basis after all.

With a sigh, Eggsy looked up at Lord Hart and smiled wistfully. The music piping over the garden was taking a slow turn. The walls of the maze were widened here, by the bench and the moonlight glinted off of the foliage. Lord Hart was even more dashing in the moonlight, clad all in black, standing tall.

Perhaps it would be worth it. Letting the man sweep him off his feet. He could see now why people got swept away in moments like this.

Lord Hart swallowed, and his eyes darkened. Without looking away from Eggsy's gaze, he began turning him around the garden in circles, dancing to a tune that was just reaching past the high hedges. The dance continued as the music waned. Eggsy found that he was starting to press closer and closer to the long hard line of Lord Hart's body. The scent of him was intoxicating, and although they moved slowly across the garden, through the maze, Eggsy found that his heart was still pounding.

Eventually they came to a standstill. Lord Hart was leaning closer, and Eggsy found himself tilting his face upwards. His eyes closed, and goosebumps broke out over his skin in anticipation.

“EGGSY!”

Roxy's frantic voice echoed through the garden and Eggsy groaned loudly and mashed his face into Lord Hart's firm, broad chest.

“EGGSY! WHERE ARE YOU?!”

Roxy was probably right to be concerned about his disappearance reflected Eggsy. Harry was very particular about formalities, and Roxy had formally pledged to ensure that Eggsy would not, well, do exactly as he was currently doing.

Lord Hart's arms did come to wrap around him then, and Eggsy felt a thrill. But Roxy was still causing a bit of a ruckus. With extreme reluctance, he took a step back from Lord Hart.

“My escort is looking for me,” he smiled ruefully. “Wouldn't do to keep her waiting. She'll have to explain herself to an angry dragon after all.”

“Of course,” replied Lord Hart. But whatever he was going to say next, was cut off by another one of Roxy's frantic shouts.

“Coming!” Eggsy shouted back, in what he hoped wasn't too loud a tone. He set off back out of the maze, but Lord Hart's hand landed on his shoulder and Eggsy turned with one raised eyebrow.

“When can I see you again? Will you be attending the King's archery contest?” The intent look was back in Lord Hart's eyes.

Eggsy felt himself start to flush all over again. He hadn't expected the Lord, whose confident air and fine manners marked him as a gentleman - just as clearly did his fine suits - to have more intentions towards him than a stolen moment in the moonlight.

“Well, I don't know.” he gestured towards himself. “Dragon's valet. Hard to get a day off.”

“I'll find you,” promised Lord Hart. He removed his hand with a sigh. “I do hope this dragon is as kind as you have said. I can hardly understand dragons myself. It's almost odd how the very topic has always given me a headache.”

Eggsy stared hard at Lord Hart and swallowed. He hoped this gentleman was as sincere as his fine words. But Roxy's shouts sounded more panicked than ever and Eggsy had more obligations than just to himself. He gave the man a smile then turned on his heel to rush back out of the maze.

“Over here,” he hissed, hoping Roxy would hear him. “Now try to be quiet!”

“Eggsy! I could just wring your neck!” Roxy's voice was quavering.

Eggsy found himself feeling a bit guilty so he put on a bit of speed and found himself nearly bowling over Roxy, who had only ventured a small distance into the hedge maze.

“I will!” she hissed. “I will wring your neck! Get off me, my Good Lord, what kind of reputation will I have – will you have - going into the hedge maze at a ball!”

“I'm sorry,” gasped out Eggsy. He jogged along with Roxy, then reached out a hand to stop her at the exit of the maze. “Do you think anyone saw?” he asked anxiously.

While he doubted he had enough of a reputation to be in danger of sullying it, he knew that Roxy's family had a certain amount of connections. Not to mention that some of the rude young men he'd talked to at the ball might put two and two together to realize just who's valet was mucking about at the ball.

“Of course not,” she snapped. “But wait here a moment.” She paused. “Are you still a – I mean you didn't allow him too many liberties did you?”

“Roxy!” shrieked Eggsy. “I would not – how dare you – why would you ask that!”

It was no one's business, he sulked. No one's at all.

“Well, alright then, I sort of forgive you for being so ridiculous,” laughed Roxy. “Wait here though, I don't want anyone to see us coming out of the gardens together.”

Then she went racing off at a pace that didn't seem entirely possible in such long silken robes. Eggsy tilted his head to watch her race back up to the castle. Then with a sigh, he went racing off to the smaller door by the ballroom where he'd exited with Lord Hart.

“Roxy,” he called out in a reserved tone. “Where have you gone to?”

But, since his life was bound to be frustrating at every turn, rather than Roxy, or even the broad shoulder of Lord Hart, he ran back into Charlie. The taller boy looked down at him with a smirk. It was almost impressive how condescending he made on smirk. Almost.

“I was just looking for Roxy,” bit out Eggsy. “Blonde woman, dark blue dress.”

“Of course you were,” sneered Charlie and his arm suddenly wrapped around Eggsy. “Just out for a stroll in the garden were we. Of course.” Charlie stepped closer and Eggsy let out a distressed yelp. “Are you quite sure she's really what you're looking for,” he muttered into Eggsy's ear.

For a long moment Eggsy froze, then he tried to shove Charlie away. To his horror, the taller man just laughed.

“I do hope there is no problem here,” growled a familiar voice. “It would be a shame to spoil the evening.”

Lord Hart's face was calm and cold. Eggsy jumped backwards and Charlie's hands released him.

“Charlie, what are you doing out here?” Another voice, just as offended. “And with him-”

Eggsy looked up to the surprising sight of Digby, with a pretty blonde he realized must be Princess Tilde on his arm, if the crown and the smirk were any indication.

Digby's face was shocked, looking between Eggsy and Charlie as though he had seen a ghost. Eggsy looked up again to Charlie's face, which had taken on an odd expression. One Eggsy couldn't quite read. But Charlie turned away from Digby.

“Lord Hart,” Charlie bowed stiffly. “It's an honor. I'm so honored to see you here at this ball. I've heard many tales of your fighting prowess and courage in battle.”

Lord Hart was apparently of a high enough station that he felt no need to return the bow. He simply continued to glower at Charlie.

“What was I just saying Eggsy,” Lord Hart snarled, “about those who abuse their rank and privilege.”

The man's eyes remained fixed on Charlie, who stiffly bowed again and then fled back inside the castle. Eggsy was relieved to see him go, although he regretted losing the chance to defend his honor himself. Such as what was left of it.

Digby dropped Tilde's arm and fled after Charlie, face grim. Tilde however, moved forward and held up a delicate hand towards Eggsy.

“I understand you are acquainted with the Lady Roxy,” announced Tilde with a smile. “Do come catch up with her - as she is just leaving.”

“Right,” replied Eggsy, feeling a bit dizzy at the amount of people who had just rushed past him. “Lord Hart, are you really a fighter?”

“A folly of my youth,” answered Lord Hart, his eyes following Eggsy's arm as he offered it to Tilde. “I've lost my taste for fighting since.”

Eggsy swallowed. It wouldn't do to show himself to be overly familiar with Lord Hart, so he let himself be led away by the Princess Tilde. Lord Hart bowed in parting. “T'was delightful. Tilde, Eggsy. I must beg your leave now.”

“Of course,” answered Eggsy. He stared at Lord Hart. “Till the next time we meet – or that archery contest I suppose.”

“Til then Eggsy,” Lord Hart bowed again and finally paced off towards the wide French doors of the ball. Though he cast several lingering glances behind him.

Eggsy sighed.

“Oh don't talk about that ridiculous contest,” interrupted Princess Tilde. “The things I do for my people.”

Eggsy looked at her with some surprise. He had not expected Tilde to be open in her criticisms of any royal activities. Nonetheless, Eggsy let himself be pulled by Princess Tilde over to where the carriages were departing from the castle.

“I suppose it shall be an amusing affair for some, but not for me,” Eggsy realized Tilde was explaining the archery contest to him “I simply do not understand why it will be necessary for me to give a kiss to the winner.”

“A what?” Eggsy demanded. “What about Roxy?”

He supposed it wasn't proper to speak to a princess in such an abrupt tone, but she just sighed a sad sigh.

“If I could have everything I desired,” sighed Tilde, “there would be no contest. But the greater good of my people is more important than just my own concerns. Roxy and I - well, here she is,” Tilde trailed off at the sight of Roxy's angry face.

“Eggsy, you do not even wish to comprehend the trouble you could have gotten into.” declared Roxy. “You could have been killed. You could have been seen by gossiping cretins. You can't just trust everyone. And now Harry will know. I could be killed. By your dragon.”

“He would not,” muttered Eggsy, still feeling a need to defend his green scaly friend. “I should know,” he added.

“Roxy, don't be angry with him,” pronounced Tilde. “Lord Hart is near reclusive these last years. You can hardly blame him or Eggsy for wanting to dance in the moonlight.”

A loud gust of a sigh escaped Roxy, and she turned to Tilde with a brilliant smile. “Till we meet again Tilde,” said Roxy, grasping Tilde's hand with an intense stare.

Eggsy nodded at the two ladies and started to walk down the path by himself. It seemed they needed a moment.

The sounds of loving murmurs followed him. It was adorable, truly, but Eggsy found himself suddenly feeling envious of their easy affections. He didn't like that part of himself. So he set off at a run, eager to reach Harry's door.

“Harry!” yelled Eggsy as he staggered in the door. “I have to talk to you!”

With a crash, Roxy managed to grab the door behind him before it swung shut.

“I am so so sorry Harry,” panted Roxy, “and I'm going to beat you in the race up this mountain one day Eggsy.”

The green dragon moved into the entrance to the cave at a slow pace. He surveyed the two bedraggled ball attendees with a considering look. Eggsy had no such compunctions and threw himself at the dragon, wrapping his arms around the bit of the creature that was closest.

“I need to tell you about Lord Hart,” murmured Eggsy into Harry's leg. He pulled away and looked up at the dragon with wide eyes. “You were right, a man did ask me to dance.” With a sigh, Eggsy burrowed his face into Harry's side. “It was so wonderful. Lord Hart,” Eggsy sighed, “was so wonderful.”

Harry's face contorted here, and he let out a groan. “Just the name alone is giving me a headache,” he fixed Roxy with a terrifying glare.

“You let him fall in the poppy field. Again.” Harry's tone promised no quarter.

Roxy crossed her arms defensively. “He only stumbled one foot in! Last time he walked through the field and it had almost no effect at all!”

“Be nice Harry.” Eggsy gave the dragon's side a weak shove. “Roxy took care of me.” He let out a loud sigh. “And we had loads of fun.” With a deep sigh, he tried to lay down on Harry. “He wants to see me again,” whispered Eggsy.

“Are you drunk?” demanded Harry. “Did Roxy even bother to keep track of you at this ball? I will not have you be made a fool of.”

“Drunk on dancing –“ here Roxy had to clap her hands over her mouth, but a few snort of laughter escaped anyways, “OH, oh Harry, Lord Hart has the softest hands,” Eggsy started trying to dance with Harry's front leg.

Harry looked extremely affronted.

“Well Harry, I've returned him to you in one piece,” and Roxy dropped into an extravagant bow. Eggsy attempted to return the gesture and nearly fell over before Harry hooked a claw onto the back of his trousers. “I'll take my leave now.”

“Goodbye Roxy. I'm so glad you're in love,” said Eggsy in earnest. Roxy's face flushed bright red, and she finally fled the cave. “Sleep well Eggsy,” she called over her shoulder.

“Yes,” agreed Harry at last. “Sleep well Eggsy. Come along.”

Eggsy let out a grumbling whine. “I don't want to. I don't think I can sleep after tonight. Oh Harry he was so -”

“Romantic? Dashing? Sincere?” Harry's tail was twitching again. “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” said Eggsy agreeably. “He was kind.”

Eggsy let out another sigh and let himself slide til he was laying on the floor staring up at Harry.

“He said he wants to see me again,” whispered Eggsy. “I can hardly stand feeling so – so -”

“That's enough,” countered Harry in a sharp tone. “You're already showing yourself to be much more soft-hearted than I had anticipated.”

Stung, Eggsy sat up with a gasp. “I'm what?” A sudden feeling of dread crashed into him “-do – does Lord Hart – does he have a bad reputation? Do you think him insincere?”

“I – I don't know anything about your type of human problems. Just that they give me a headache.” Harry's tail was lashing rapidly now. “Just - get yourself into bed. Long day tomorrow.”

The dragon turned quickly and Eggsy was dismayed to hear the flap of his wings. “Fine then,” he shouted after him. “See if I tell you anymore about who else comes courting me.”

Eggsy could have sworn that he then heard a crash and a thud from somewhere down the hall. The urge to go find Harry and comfort him rose up, but Eggsy pushed it away. Instead he twirled off to bed, to the rhythm of music remembered, thinking of soft brown eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a creeper moment when Charlie touches Eggsy in a non-consensual way. There's a lot of casual but indirect talk about people being taken advantage of.
> 
> Annnnd spoiler alert next chapter:
> 
> Michelle changes Dean into a cow with her magical powers. Yes, really. I did that.
> 
> Oh yeah, I should also more frequently link my [tumblr!](poisonchocolatecake.tumblr.com)


	5. How Eggsy got lost in the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is heavily inspired by Into The Woods.

When Eggsy woke up, he felt like singing.

So he did. He sang while he made up breakfast and tea. He sang while he filled up a tub from the tap in the kitchen. He sand while he dunked his head underwater and watched bubbles flow up from his mouth.

When he popped his head back up out of underwater, he was greeted with the sight of an ornery dragon staring at his tea.

“...and I need to tell you one more thing about Lord Hart,” greeted Eggsy.

Harry let out a groan and thumped his head down on the table. He looked at Eggsy with baleful eyes. He was just being so odd.

“Well I mean I'm not going to run off with him!” Eggsy splashed at Harry. “But he has such nice hands, while we were dancing he -”

“I'm going to kill him.” Harry's tone was flat. “I'm going to have to roast all of his ridiculous pink flesh off of his hands that have touched you. His fine clothes and airs won't mean so much when he's running from a dragon.”

Eggsy stopped short and stared at Harry. A feeling of dread crept over him. “That was a bit much,” he reproached.

“You realize this man may very well come and duel me? I'm going to have to make an effort to kill him. Even if I am highly magnanimous and it's mainly for show -”

Eggsy started nodding enthusiastically. Yes, that is what he had expected – that these duels were well, mainly for show. Not dangerous.

“ - it wouldn't do well for you to have given away all this man's secrets. Please, speak no more about this Lord Hart. In fairness. And because just his name gives me a headache.”

Dragon eyes locked with human in a battle of wills. Eggsy considered Lord Hart's hands, what they could do, and Harry's intent to roast them.

“Fine,” sighed Eggsy, “I see your point this time.” With that he dunked himself back down under the water in the tub. He stayed down there, trying to hold his breath. When he emerged he turned to Harry with wide pleading eyes. “I want to go see mum today. I have so much to tell her.”

Harry gave him a hard look.

“Please Harry,” he begged, clasping two hands together. “I miss her so.”

“You know that -” Harry stopped with a sigh. “That isn't very traditional.”

Traditionally a dragon's princess was not permitted to leave a cave much less go home. And dragons were not changeable creatures in many ways.

“Then again, where has tradition alone ever led us in the right direction,” mused Harry aloud. “Alright, run along home, I'm sure you have plenty to tell your mother. Take two days if you need them – no need to rush.”

“Thank you Harry!” Eggsy leaped out of the tub and threw his arms around the widest, nearest span of the dragon. “Thank you, thank you!”

Harry's wings ruffled. “You're ah – you're dripping on me,” he said in a stiff tone. “Please do get dressed.”

“Of course Harry,” beamed Eggsy. “I am going to owe you so big,” he sighed. “Serious Harry, anything you want for this one.”

Eggsy dressed in a rush and was soon skipping down the path back towards his village. It was another fine day, Spring blooming soft over the Kingdom. With a sigh, Eggsy decided to take a path through some meadows where relatively benign wildflowers were blooming. He stared out over the green fields where they rolled into the blue skies and let out a sigh. He really did love this Kingdom.

The journey was also much improved by the lack of King's soldiers that were mucking about the countryside that day. Probably all intimidating towns and villages that day, reflected Eggsy.

As he drew closer to his village he took pains to stick to the shadows a bit more, not wanting to attract any of the wrong kind of attention. It seemed like there was no one around, so he was feeling as though the whole day was going ever so well when he cruised up to his mum's cottage.

He paused for a moment outside in the yard. With a sick feeling, he realized that he could hear his mum inside the cottage.

Crying. Quietly. But not showing any signs of stopping.

He ran and threw open the door, then rushed over to where his mum was sitting and knelt to throw his arms around her.

“Oh! Eggsy!” Michelle gasped and threw her arms around him. “Are you back? Back for good?” she asked eagerly.

Eggsy looked around the cottage with a sick feeling. It was in a bit of a shambles, without his help a bit less of the cooking and cleaning had gotten done.

“I've been away for far too long,” groaned Eggsy. “But no mum. Not this time.”

Over by the fireplace, a small cry came from Daisy's cradle. Eggsy ran over to see her, and was greeted with a child who seemed twice the size as when he had last seen her.

“Oh you've grown,” he gasped as he picked her up. “You're going to be such a princess.”

He wrapped his arms around his sister to balance her more easily, and she sniffed a bit then fell back to sleep on his shoulder.

“Now mum,” he asked. “What is it? Is it Dean again?”

At last Michelle looked up. “Yes,” she admitted and a fresh flow of tears started running down her face. “Oh Eggsy, it's so terrible.”

“What happened,” he demanded, a pit opening in his stomach.

“We – we row sometimes you know we argue,” yes Eggsy knew that and he had to fight now to keep his temper - “and – and well – this time -”

“It's ok mum,” soothed Eggsy. “Whatever happened we can sort it, you know we'll find a way.”

“He called me a cow, and I said I'd show him who a cow was, then he – he-” Michelle paused for a moment to catch her breath. “You know I just hate being called that and he came at me and – and -”

“What happened mum,” asked Eggsy again. He rubbed soothing circles into Daisy's back, and impossibly, wished someone would rub the nervous tension out of him. “Please, tell me.”

“Well I said if he called me that one more time he'd see who was the cow, so he did and I – I – oh Eggsy I hadn't thought I even could anymore without your father to help, so – well I got really angry and I turned Dean into a cow.”

After saying this in one great trembling rush, Michelle put her head down into her hands and started heaving out great huge sobs. Eggsy just stared, mouth dropped open in shock.  
He'd had a few hints here and there – once Michelle's hair had grown back after a really nasty fight with Dean when he'd come at her with scissors – that had been the first time Eggsy had tried to stand up to Dean.

That had been a hint.

She'd always said everything had changed after his father died. Eggsy hadn't realized she'd mainly meant herself.  
Realizing he was still standing there with his mouth hanging open, Eggsy tried to think of something to say.

“Don't you mean a bull mum?” Not his best effort. “Cause like a cow is -”

“No Eggsy, I mean a cow!” Michelle's sobs continued unabated. “We're in trouble now, don't you see,” she wailed.

Magic users were, of course, even more frowned upon than anyone and the penalty was – well that didn't matter, Eggsy just wouldn't let his mum get caught.

“Right mum,” he said, and tucked Daisy just a little closer under his chin. “Don't cry. But ah … where is Dean now?”

Surely he would have noticed a cow mucking about outside the cottage.

“He – he ran away!” wailed Michelle. “Into the forest! I'll never find him now!” Michelle pressed her hands against her forehead. “I don't – I won't – I will miss him. But oh – what if something happens to him? I'll be a murderer.”

The seriousness of this thought seemed to finally sober Michelle's thoughts, and her crying slowed. Eggsy gulped.

“I'll just go find him in not time mum,” he said gently. “Don't worry, there's plenty of rope and – and I've been training. I'll lasso the cow in no time.”

“Nonsense,” replied Michelle. “The woods are too dangerous.” She pulled herself to her feet. “I'll have to go with you.” Her shoulders were square.

“No mum!” he cried.

Daisy woke for a moment, and let out a cry. The two paused their disagreement for a brief moment, and waited until Daisy had snuggled back into Eggsy's neck.

“Yes mum,” snapped Michelle, and reached out a hand for her walking stick. It flew across the cottage into her hands.

Eggsy's protests died on his lips at the display of power.

“Well … alright,” he sighed. “But we'll have to stick together. Compared to the city the woods are filled with even more bandits and highwaymen and well – people like us I suppose,” he quirked a grin at his mum.

She laughed and reached for her traveling cloak, and a shawl to hold up Daisy so Eggsy could have his hands free. “I suppose I could bring that bottle of lager,” she laughed. “That will work as bait – oh no wait.”

The bottle suddenly transformed into a cowbell. “Perfect,” smirked Michelle as she gave it an experimental shake.

“Mum,” asked Eggsy, eyes wide. “Could you always do that?”

Michelle paused, a serious expression on her face. “I thought I had lost it all when your father died, but I can feel something different now,” she pondered aloud. “I haven't felt much magic from the land – but of course there must be something different now.”

She paused a moment and ran a hand over her hair. Where before it had been tangled, it turned silken, styled and golden. Her hair looped itself around her head in an intricate style.

“Much better,” she sighed. “I feel much better.”

“That's amazing mum,” exhaled Eggsy. “You look beautiful.”

And so the three set out on a path that led deep into the forest. Eggsy remembered why he had come to see his mum in the first place. So he began to tell her all about Lord Hart.

His mother burst out laughing, for no reason after awhile, interrupting Eggsy's story.

“...and Lord Hart had a square chin like this ...” Eggsy paused in his attempts to recreate Lord Hart's chin for his mother. They were quite deep in the woods now. The shadows were dark, tinted with green as the sunlight struggled to filter down through the leaves.

Eggsy sheepishly realized he'd been talking on the same subject for quite some time.

“Yes, Lord Hart really must have beautifully soft hair too,” she said in a comforting tone. “But tell me, how is life with your dragon?”

“Oh Harry? He's – he's magnificent really. Once you get to know him he's so kind and gene-”

A cracking branch sounded out behind them and Eggsy realized that they weren't alone. He gestured at his mother with a finger over his lips and whirled so he could stand back to back with her. Another sound a rustling in the trees above them sounded out, and Eggsy whirled again, shifting into a fighting stance.

It was most likely bandits. Perhaps they'd leave them be when they realized that Eggsy and his mum were just in the woods to – to -

\- to recapture a valuable albeit magical cow. Then perform illegal magic, while Eggsy discussed his untoward and enormous feelings.

Eggsy shut his eyes and let himself fall into a fighting stance. This was going to be a hellish fight.

“Oi! Bruv!”

With a shout of terror Eggsy tried to cover Daisy's still napping head and pull Michelle to the ground to cover her. Alas, he succeeded in neither, and when he focused his eyes on the figure in front of him he realized it was none other than his best mate Ryan who he had thought was long since gone to the wars.

“I thought you was gone to the wars!” bellowed Eggsy as he threw an arm around Ryan. Ryan promptly punched him hard in the arm.

“I thought you knew better than to muck about in the forest,” snarled Ryan. “Not all bandits steal from the rich and give to the poor. We're trying to track down a real motherfu- oh hi Michelle.” Ryan's rant came to an abrupt stop. “Oh and you've brought Daisy too,” he cooed at the small baby, who was miraculously still sleeping.

“Oh Ryan, it's so nice to see you! My you've really grown!” Michelle was smiling at the young man, and Eggsy looked back and forth in between them with wide eyes. Before he could say anything though, another youth dropped out of the trees.

“Are we doin' these ones or not guv?” demanded the boy. He couldn't have been more than ten years old, and Eggsy stared at his small frame with wide eyes.

“No!” yelled Ryan. “This is my mate Eggsy and his family! You cause a problem with him it's a problem with me, innit? Get back in your trees, there's bigger arseholes than – sorry Daisy -” this was directed towards Michelle. “Well Eggsy you should just come back towards our camp. We'll help you sort this there. Michelle, you know the way.”

With that, Ryan offered his arm to Eggsy's mum who gave him a small smile and took his arm. Daisy chose that moment to awaken and let out a wail though.

“Oh mum, you take Daisy and go on without me,” said Eggsy in a flat tone, giving Ryan a long look. It seemed he had been spending a lot of time with Eggsy's mum. In the forest. “Actually Ryan maybe you had better take Daisy. Mum I'll finish that thing we were doing in no time.”

Ryan turned to Eggsy with wide eyes. He started trying to mouth something at Eggsy but -

“Go on then,” cut off Eggsy. He handed Daisy over, who awoke for a moment to give Ryan a wide eyed gaze, then crashed back to sleep on his shoulder. Eggsy raised an eyebrow at Ryan. At least Daisy liked him...and anyone was better than Dean. It was almost as if he could feel his tail lashing. It wasn't like him to be so possessive either. Harry must be rubbing off on him.

“I'm sorry,” mouthed Ryan.

A grin stole across Eggsy's face and he found himself letting out a small chuckle. “Nah it's alright mate,” he laughed. “I really do have to um, go see a man about a cow.”

Michelle let out a snort of laughter and patted Ryan's arm, as he gave her a look of pure confusion. She pulled a blue square of fabric out from a pocket and waved it at him.

“Take this handkerchief,” she told Eggsy. “It will ah, help light the way. I'm sure.”

She furrowed her brow for a moment, then gave him a grin. “You'll know when to come meet us as well,” she said nodding at the square of fabric.

Eggsy smiled, then as Daisy began to make protesting noises about her current outdoor condition, took his leave from his old companions. It was a nice enough day still that he didn't mind being alone in the the woods. Even if the feeling of never quite being alone never left him.

At one point, standing high on a hill he caught a glimpse of a rather old, pale and ginger cow through the trees far off at the bottom, past a stream. The handkerchief began to glow in a soft butter yellow light and Eggsy went tripping off in that direction.

He was soon cut off though, by one of the most impressive of the King's soldiers he had ever seen. He bore himself upright and square. Though the sun was shining against his bald head, it didn't diminish his aura of power. He rode his large dark steed with the demeanor of one who knew he was in total control. Two other soldiers rode behind him, meeker than him by far.

“We have got to get this situation under control men,” barked out the leader unprompted. “The better class of people have no choice but to use these woods as their highway. If Lord Hart is proven to be guilty of consorting with bandits and sowing sedition we will have no choice but to execute him and all his people. We'll be inspecting the riverways all month.”

The men on horse back grunted out a chorus of agreement and rode steady onwards. Having finished wishing death, doom and destruction on almost everyone Eggsy held dear, the bald man continued riding along.

Eggsy found himself sliding to the ground with a hand over his mouth.

Eventually, despite his shock, he got back to his feet. His heart was still pounding. Destruction of Ryan's camp might be more imminent than he had thought. And why would he accuse Lord Hart – Lord Hart – how would Eggsy send a warning – it was too much. Eggsy whirled around with the intention of punching the tree.

Instead he realized that the handkerchief was glowing.

So, so then Dean must be close. Right. That was the most immediate thing, that was why he had come into these woods in the first place. Eggsy stumbled a few steps in one direction, then a few steps in another, until he discerned which direction was making the handkerchief glow brighter. As soon as he was certain he set off at a run.

Soon enough the trampled bushes of the woods revealed the path that Dean had cut through the forest. Eggsy ran along until Dean came into sight on the far side of a small stream. With swift motions, Eggsy tied his rope into a lasso and started swinging it.

“Eggsy, what on earth are you doing in the forest?”

Turning, Eggsy was greeted with the view of Lord Hart astride a great black horse. With a shout of surprise he stumbled backwards and landed on of his rump. He whirled to see whether Dean had heard, and with a moan saw that the cow was rushing off at a cow's pace.

“Dean!” he wailed. “It's my step-father, Lord Hart I – I have to catch him! For my mum!” He paused for a moment though. Lord Hart was looking down at him from where he sat on a large mottled horse with total shock. He still made a very handsome picture though. His bearing was regal and the cut of his clothes impeccable. Dashing. And right now Eggsy was dirty from the forest and every inch a peasant – no he couldn't bear it.

Though Eggsy's heart was heavy, he realized the reason he had come into the woods lay down stream – a ginger cow. Eggsy gasped and started towards Dean.

“Wait!” Lord Hart's voice sounded out behind him.

But Eggsy had to run. He looked over his shoulder with regret as he set off. “It's important! I'm sorry!”

Lord Hart's face was a mask of confusion and Eggsy could have wept at the sight. Still, he had a mission, and it had to be completed. So he ran.

Though, what Lord Hart must think of him now, seeing him racing about in the dangerous woods like an unwashed peasant – well, he had washed at least. Still he went racing after Dean, who had set off at a stampeding pace.

Even though he was swift on his feet, Eggy's legs were getting sore and it was difficult to catch his breath.

It was fortunate then, that Lord Hart appeared in the distance, cutting off Dean's stampede and herding him back towards Eggsy. Putting aside his shock for another day, Eggsy started swinging his lasso and let out a triumphant shout as it landed on the cow.

Er, Dean.

Eggsy was wrestling the cow into walking properly on it's lead. With a sigh, he waved the transformed cow bell at Dean, who suddenly became much more amiable.

“Amazing mum,” he muttered to himself. “This witchcraft stuff is alright.”

“Eggsy, my dear, might I inquire as to what you are doing in these woods? And with a cow?”

Eggsy whirled around and realized that Lord Hart was still there, looking down on him from his horse with utter confusion. Not hightailing back towards a palace where there were likely many fine young servants boys …. Eggsy cut off that train of thought.

At least Lord Hart was still there. And wearing an inquisitive expression.

Eggsy's face reddened. His mouth opened, and he gestured at Dean, who had taken interest in a small patch of grass and was chewing contentedly. He gestured down at himself, who was clad in only his third best shirt and ordinary breeches. Not the fine clothes from the ball. He gave up waving his hands and settled for just staring at Lord Hart with wide eyes.

After all, Lord Hart most likely would tire of his acquaintance after finding him in such an odd state.

“...so you're chasing an escaped cow?” Lord Hart had one brow raised. “After your dragon let you home for the day? I suppose I won't inquire as to the provenance of the cow?”

A tad unnerved at Lord Hart's quick and accurate assessment of his situation, Eggsy just nodded.

“How troublesome,” mused the aristocrat. He swung a leg over and dismounted from his steed with a grace that made Eggsy's mouth dry. “I would have hoped to catch you at a more … leisurely interval. You must let me aid you.”

The taller man crowded Eggsy up against a tree and looked down at him with a meaningful smile. “In due course, of course.”

“Yes,” Eggsy's mouth was dry. The bark pricked against his back.

“Still these woods can have an odd effect on people,” Lord Hart mused, letting a hand come to rest above Eggsy's shoulder against the tree. Eggsy stared up at the man, finding his close proximity very, very enjoyable. He swallowed.

“One never knows what deeds one might be … carried away with.”

Deeds. Carried away. Oh right. Danger.

“There's an awful scary looking bald bloke hunting through the woods for you Lord Hart,” blurted out Eggsy. “He was saying he's going to er – catch you being seditious.”

Lord Hart's eyes widened.

“You're not though – I mean – what are you doing in these woods? Just riding about on your horse?” Eggsy paused. “You don't know anything about – anything like that, I'm sure.”

“And if I did?” came the grave reply. Lord Hart's stance had relaxed now, the meaning and intent dropped to a different intensity. “Are you so loyal to the King?”

Eggsy gasped. “You can't just say that – I mean what if people heard you?” He poked Lord Hart in the chest and found that he wanted to just let his hand remain there. “Be a bit more discrete yeah? That's the kind of talk that you don't want the King's soldiers to overhear. They're already looking for you.”

“People can't hear much in the woods,” smirked Lord Hart.

The heat in his eyes had risen once again. He seemed reassured by Eggsy's answer. Eggsy found himself leaning back against the tree's bark, feeling the rough wood scrape hard against his back through his thin cotton shirt. His fingers clutched at Lord Hart's fine shirt as he leaned back and the taller man followed, leaning in towards him. Lord Hart drew up one hand, and gingerly, gently cupped Eggsy's cheek in one giant hand. Eggsy found himself leaning in to the touch, and looking up at Lord Hart with a smile.

“I was frightened I wouldn't see you again - not so soon,” murmured Eggsy in a low tone. “You don't – do you mind me like this? Is it too different? I'm not exactly a – a typical dragon's valet.”

“Mind you? What on earth is there to object to?” Lord Hart shifted closer and ran a thumb close along Eggsy's lower lip. “You're exquisite.”

“Do you say that to every peasant who catches your eye?” Eggsy tried to laugh. “I suppose you're wondering what I was even doing at the ball.”

“Not one bit,” came a firm reply. “No one has caught my eye in a very long time Eggsy. I promise you that.”

Eggsy swallowed. He wanted to look away from Lord Hart's gaze but he felt pinned there, trapped. Just as surely as Lord Hart's hands were cupping his cheek so gently.

“There's no one else for me either,” came the words out of his mouth. “I mean not since I was a wee lad and tried to court the village's blacksmith -” Lord Hart flinched at that, and Eggsy quickly changed the subject “- but you must have more options than just me. Lord Hart I don't even own this cow. I've nothing to my name.”

“What cow?” asked Lord Hart, stroking Eggsy's cheek. “Oh you mean -”

“The cow I just chased down – oh Lord where has the cow ran off to?”

With a gasp Eggsy pushed his way back upright to a standing position. Lord Hart stared around, bemused.

“There appears to be a trail in that direction,” stated Lord Hart, gathering up the reins of his far more obedient horse. “I do apologize, I was … distracted. From the task at hand.”

Eggsy just let out a groan.

“Mum is going to kill me if I lose Dean in the woods – look Lord Hart, I have to run -”

Eggsy shrugged off the man's hand and clutched at his hair. A feeling of panic was rising in him. He looked up at Lord Hart who's eyes had suddenly narrowed.

“Did you just call the cow Dean? Odd name for a cow – and your step-father's as well?”

Eggsy groaned. “No,” he lied looking down at his hands. “I mean – we nicknamed the cow Dean. Yeah.”

It was doubtful that Lord Hart's confusion about the cow's provenance would come to the right conclusion – magic was very rare, even in this Kingdom – but it would be dangerous for Michelle's if any more individuals were to find out about here rare gifts.

“Eggsy,” Lord Hart's voice was serious. “Please trust me. I will do my utmost to be worthy -”

His hand landed on Eggsy and somehow it broke through his hesitation. With a gasp he pulled away from Lord Hart. “I do! I do trust you – I think – but – I have to run!”

Dean could have fallen and broken a leg by now. Michelle would be gutted. The king's soldiers could even wind up actually investigating Dean for once – and with that thought Eggsy was spurred into action.

“Wait -” objected Lord Hart. “It will be quicker if -”

“I have to find that cow!” He stared at Lord Hart. The man reached for his hand once again and raised it to his lips, brushing his lips against Eggsy's hand softly.

“I understand,” said the man. “But I promise – promise you'll find me again soon. For now I don't think we're alone.”

With a start, Eggsy realized that there were yells and shouts echoing through the trees.

“Oh Lord -” he gasped again. “Is that – I think that's Ryan.”

Barely able to think, he set off running in the direction of the clamor. Lord Hart soon passed him at a gallop, once more on his steed. Eggsy tried to double his speed, jumping over rocks as the trees whizzed by, but he soon came to the site of the fight and froze.

Eggsy had stopped in between some tall trees that looked down on an embankment. Ryan and a few of his band of outlaws were tied up on the back of a cart led by the same bald, angry man that had threatened Harry earlier.

That wasn't what had made him freeze in his tracks though.

What had made him freeze was that Lord Hart had taken it upon himself to fight these same soldiers. A few of them were laid out upon the forest floor already, and the third man was being dispatched with a few well-timed, but brutal and forceful blows. The soldier soon fell to the ground.

Lord Hart paused then, and stared at the bald man.

“Merlin,” he snarled, lips curled. Eggsy shrank a bit at the fury in his voice. “Should have known you'd be the one terrorizing the helpless.”

“Get off your high horse Hart,” snapped the bald man. “Some of us are doing what needs to be done without all the theatrics. Some of us actually get our work done.”

And to Eggsy's total shock, this Merlin character turned on his horse and took off at a gallop. He seemed utterly unconcerned about showing Lord Hart his back, which seemed like a mistake to Eggsy, after the brutality of the fighting he had just witnessed.

Lord Hart was much, much stronger than Eggsy would have thought. Possessed of a sort of primal violence, they way he moved …. Eggsy shook his head to clear it and went sliding and stumbling down to greet Ryan and Lord Hart.

Ryan greeted them with enthusiasm, as did his band of men. It was a merry scene as Eggsy set about helping. But just as Lord Hart was tearing away the binding from Ryan's mouth, Michelle came storming into the clearing. She had Daisy swaddled to her in a long piece of cloth that looked as if it came from noble provenance, which only made her furious expression more intimidating.

“I can't leave you all alone for two seconds can I,” she fumed. Eggsy jumped, but realized his mother's ire was directed more towards Ryan and Lord Hart. “Getting yourself captured by the King's soldiers, honestly Ryan, and you!” here she swung an accusing finger at Lord Hart. “There's just something wrong about you! There's something wrong with you I've always known it! It's just getting worse!”

Well that wouldn't do.

“Mum I've lost the cow!” blurted Eggsy. “Help!”

Michelle startled at seeing her only son there. “Oh darling I didn't notice you there. Come along, we had better get away from these -these miscreants.” She gave Lord Hart a dark look. “Before they drag us into even more trouble. He's cursed that one, born under a bad sign.”

“Of course mum,” agreed Eggsy scrambling to take her arm. “Let's just go, let's just hurry. Oh Ryan – the King's soldiers are going to be patrolling the riverway all this month -”

“Cheers mate!” exclaimed Ryan. “We'll be robbing the rich blind over the bridgeway then. Might even manage to feed the village.”

“But mum, Dean might have broken a leg by now.”

“Dean wot?” demanded Ryan. “Nah, I don't think I want to know.” He shrugged amiably. “Best get back to camp. Win some, lose some – you know.” With that, he went sauntering off along the forest path, quickly blending into the tree's shadows.

Eggsy was being led by his mother down the path in a different direction. He cast a last look at Lord Hart, and felt his chest clench at the look of despair on the gentleman's face.

“Come on Eggsy,” said his mum impatiently. “I don't want to be around that man a minute longer.”

“Of course,” he replied. “Now – I think I see some hoof tracks over there.” He looked over his shoulder again, but Lord Hart was gone. He closed his eyes for a moment. “Mum what is it that you don't like about that man? He freed Ryan from those soldiers, didn't he?”

He dreaded her response, but he needed to know now.

“Oh, I suppose he did. That's true. But there's still something about him that just sets my nerves on edge.” Michelle paused for a long moment, rubbing Daisy's soundly sleeping back, and Eggsy gave her the space to think. Then the answer came.

“Eggsy you know it's always been hard for me to speak of your father.” Eggsy put an arm around her shoulder. It was true.

“But now I do feel – well I feel I should tell you more now. Especially with you running off with dragons.” She sighed. “That man was the one who told me the news when your father passed. I just can't stand seeing his face. It brings it all back. I'm sorry I didn't realize he was the same as your Lord Hart, Eggsy.”

“Oh mum,” whispered Eggsy gently. “You don't think he was – well he must have been involved.”

It all made sense. Lord Hart was nearly flaunting his dislike of the King. He seemed to be one of those aristos who was sure enough of his status to truly do as he pleased – and to then suffer little consequence.

“It was an ugly business Eggsy,” sighed Michelle. “You and I need to just stay out of trouble. Those sorts don't understand how it's worse for ordinary people when disaster strikes. But still, there's something else about Lord Hart. I think he may be cursed and – oh Eggsy those are so dangerous.”

Eggsy swallowed. His mother might never approve of Lord Hart. Which was terrible because – well he had thought perhaps Lord Hart would find a way to – to keep him close by. Even if they would have to sneak about like Roxy and Tilde.

A mooing sound rang out through the forest and distracted Eggsy from his gloomy thoughts.

“There!” hissed Michelle pointing a finger at Dean the Cow, who was standing placidly by a stream. “Now Eggsy just – just fly!”

Eggsy set out at a run to capture the cow, and to his shock found that his feet really were barely touching the ground. He soon barreled into a bovine flank, almost before he even got a chance to pull out his rope. With a shout, and some wriggling, much assisted by his magical fleetness of foot, he managed to get a rope around the neck of the cow and start leading it back to his mum.

“Not funny mum,” he grumbled drily. Michelle was sitting on the ground, laughing herself sick.

“But Eggsy – just look at Dean's face!” she cackled. “Now hurry up and get us home – we need to get out of these woods.”

Eggsy agreed.

They began the long walk home, and Eggsy soon found that he was unable to hold in his thoughts on Lord Hart.

“...but didn't you see how fast he is mum. I bet he'd be able to cope with a curse.”

“No Eggsy,” groaned Michelle. “I'd rather you lived with this cow. Or your dragon. It's safer. There's just something off about that man.”

Eggsy fixed his mother with a sad look, and began once again extolling the many virtues of Lord Hart. By the time they had reached their cottage, Michelle was once again laughing for no reason.

“Alright, alright Eggsy,” she laughed. “Lord Hart certainly does have fine swordsmanship. And fine legs if I say so myself. Well I can see that you're happy now at least.” With a sigh, she tied Dean to the fence post. “Just – Eggsy – choose carefully. You can't always trust who you want.” She made a rude gesture towards the cow. “I don't even know how to turn him back.”

“Mum! You don't?” gasped Eggsy. He stared at her in shock. “But you've done – done so much already!”

“I suppose some magic is a matter of willpower Eggsy,” admitted Michelle. “I do sort of prefer him like this.”

Eggsy stared from the cow to his mother and back again.

“I suppose you could just tell the neighbors I brought you a cow with my dragon wages,” he suggested. “And well, later on you could just say you got rid of it when it never gave any milk.”

At this, the cow let out a rather alarmed mooing noise. Michelle tapped her chin thoughtfully. “You know I could do just that Eggsy. He does seem like he may be a rather stubborn cow.”

Eggsy started to laugh again. “You know what mum, he laughed. “I have a feeling like you'll figure it all out in good time.”

He kissed her on both cheeks. “I'll try to come back and visit soon,” he said earnestly.

After that there was a great deal of hugging, and hugging Daisy who blinked up at him twice then went back to sleep when he lay her down in her crib, cooed and went back to sleep, then more hugging, until at last his mother released him to head back up the path to Mount Fyr. Eggsy found himself in a solemn mood, easier than ever to keep to the shadows while he flitted back up the paths.

The images of Lord Hart kept imposing themselves into his mind's eye. Lord Hart as he was at the ball, a romantic dream come true. Lord Hart in the forest, helping Eggsy yes, but staring at him with intent. Lord Hart's brutal fighting as he easily took apart those goonish soldiers...Lord Hart staring at him leaving with his mother.

With despair.

Eggsy closed his eyes and pressed his fists against the sockets. He let out a loud moan. Lord Hart seemed like a dream, but his mother's advice still echoed through his mind. You can't always trust the people you want …

He stumbled a little as he crossed the threshold into Harry's kitchen. Harry was sitting there, looking a bit glum with a book and a cauldron of tea. Wordless, Eggsy crossed the kitchen and threw himself on top of the dragon's back. Harry was silent, and folded his wings over Eggsy. Eventually, with a long sigh, Eggsy found he had to ask.

“Harry,” he asked. “Did you ever trust the wrong people?”

The wings that had been covering him with care stilled. “Eggsy,” said Harry in a neutral tone. “You do realize I'm a dragon. And I've been through more than one war.”

“But I mean, if you thought you cared about someone, and then they – maybe they turned into a cow -” Harry let out a great snort of laughter. Eggsy huffed at him in reprimand. “Would you know what to do afterwards? If you still felt the same but now maybe they're cursed – or a cow?”

“Oh I see – I see what you're asking now.” Harry made a thoughtful noise. “I can't deny that I've felt betrayed -” Harry heaved a great sigh here and Eggsy gave him some soothing pats. “-but I suppose trust is like – one of the great mysteries. The only way to know if you should do it – is to go ahead and do it.”

“That,” said Eggsy in a small tone. “Is not quite what I wanted to hear.” He turned and buried his face into Harry's hide. “I suppose I'll just have to wait and see,” he heaved with a sigh.

Eggsy blinked his eyes one, twice and then found that he was drifting off to sleep, right where he lay.

“Sorry Harry,” he mumbled. “I'll just,” and he yawned then fell asleep.

“Nothing to apologize for Eggsy,” sighed Harry. “Nothing at all.”

Letting the human remain perched astride him, the dragon read long into the night.


	6. How Eggsy had fun at a tournament

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The creeper Charlie stuff is pretty terrible in this chapter. I honestly regret looking at the wikipedia page for the term 'droit du seigneur'. Though it is mentioned briefly here.
> 
> It's also a damn unrealistic depiction of horse-riding.

Eggsy often reflected on that day, as the day that everything had started to change.

 

Though the day had started out as rather ordinary.

 

It had been some time since his grand adventure in the woods. The days had passed quickly, in a flurry of weapons training and archival maintenance with Harry, and the occasional trip into town or sparring match with Roxy. He'd even managed to make Harry a cauldron of cherries jubilee one happy night.

 

It had taken a few false starts, but seeing Harry's happy face leaning over a bowl of blazing dessert had made the day sweating over stove feel entirely worth it. It had been a great day.

 

That morning he had awoken in his own kitchen. Though he'd fallen asleep on Harry again, it wasn't discomfort that awoke him, but a loud banging on their door.

 

“Bleugh!” wailed Eggsy as he tumbled from Harry's back.

 

Harry himself let out a noise that went from halfway a purr and then halfway a roar, then started and woke up.

 

“Eggsy, let them in. Whatever it is, just let them in. Make them be quiet.”

 

His voice was startlingly plaintive, and somehow, Harry managed to roll over onto his back and then promptly fall back asleep. A vast expanse of green dragon belly was exposed and Eggsy was treated to the sight of it rumbling and shaking as Harry tipped his head backwards and let out little roars of snorting snores.   
  
Harry was not a morning dragon. It was adorable.

 

Still though, the banging and shouting at his front door continued so Eggsy ran his hands through his hair and went to open it.   
  
“You absolutely must come out today! You've been locked up in here forever!”

 

Roxy bounded into the kitchen with great enthusiasm. Spotting the cauldron that Eggsy usually used to make tea, she took a leap towards it. Alas, she managed to trip over Harry's claw on the way. Since Roxy was a trained athlete and knight, she didn't fall on her face, but merely swerved for a moment. But since Roxy was acquainted with more than one dragon, she did throw herself on the floor and throw her arms over her head.

 

There was a long moment where Roxy remained still, Eggsy remained frozen and staring at her bizarre behaviour, and Harry remained snoring away in bliss on the kitchen floor.

 

“Eggsy,” whispered Roxy. “Let's just go have breakfast at mine. I don't want to wake up a sleeping dragon.”

 

“Right,” agreed Eggsy. “Lets just go now.” He paused. “I suppose I do have rather a lot to tell you.”

 

“When don't you,” was the dry reply. “Come on, I've already asked Percival if you can come over sometimes, so you'll just have to make a formal – well just be polite when you ask if you can come in.”

 

That was how Eggsy found himself bowing to a dragon while he asked if it might be alright if he stepped in for tea.  
  


Percival gave him a very long look. He was a bit of a younger dragon than Harry, but somehow still a stiff formal type. Eggsy couldn't imagine him even letting Roxy ride him, much less what he would look like while asleep on a kitchen floor. He was given a stiff head nod from the dragon, who then flapped his wings and went flying off up the mountain.

 

“Does he usually just flap off like that?” asked Eggsy as Roxy pulled him into a kitchen. “He didn't even say anything. He just nodded.”

 

“Of course he's like that, he's Percival,” explained Roxy. She banged around the kitchen and assembled some tea for the two of them. “I don't have any thing much to do for Percival today,” called Roxy. “Can you get away from Harry?”

 

“Well – just for a bit I suppose,” Eggsy curled his hands around the cup of tea that Roxy had set down in front of him. “I haven't even spent the day with him in a bit,” he added guiltily.

 

Roxy let out a snort. “No? Must be nice. Come on then, there's a jousting tournament and we might still catch the end.”

 

Eggsy paused.

 

“Oh a jousting tournament? I suppose there will be many Lords there?”

 

“Yes Eggsy,” laughed Roxy. “ -and many ladies as well.”

 

“In that case Harry can spare me for another day,” said Eggsy brightly. “Jousting is definitely a useful skill.”

 

Harry made a great deal of grumbling noises about Eggsy leaving to go to the tournament, even though Eggsy very carefully didn't mention Lord Hart. The thought of seeing the man still put a skip in his step.

 

“Eggsy,” said Harry in a severe tone. “You need to stay here with me more often. This cave is your home for now. There's training to do. There's the library.” He paused for a long moment. “... so could you just make up another cauldron of tea before you leave?”

 

“Harry,” laughed Eggsy. “You know how to make tea. Just roar some fire at a kettle with tea bags in.”

 

“Yes,” came the grave reply. “But it tastes much, much better when you make it.”

 

In the interest of humoring his favorite dragon, Eggsy brewed up a new cauldron of tea before he set off to the jousting contest. Harry let out a happy rumble when he saw the pot as he wandered back into the kitchen with a book in his claws. He nodded at Eggsy as he waved on his way out the door.

 

“What even is a jousting contest?” asked Eggsy as him and Roxy set out. “Could anyone do it?”

 

Roxy began a very detailed explanation of the history of jousts, and knighthood, and many glorious tournaments of the distant past. Basically, you tamed a wild beast until it let you ride it, picked up a giant stick, and then tried to knock down your peer off of his beast, and risked killing him.

 

“It's a way of winning honor,” Roxy explained.

 

“Sounds a touch violent,” sighed Eggsy. “Sounds like, real fun. When you win.”

 

Privately, he was nursing some doubts about the entire tournament. Sounded like it was a pointless exercise for snobs with the added risk of getting your chest caved in. That is, until Eggsy actually arrived at the joust - and heard the announcement that the third prize was five hundred gold pieces.

 

“The _third_ prize?” hissed Eggsy. “That's more than my mother's village is worth - is only the _third_ prize? Why didn't you tell me that Rox?”

 

“I know, I know, but - keep your voice down,” grumbled Roxy as they took up seats in the far back of the stands over the jousting tournament. “I want to hear all this.”

 

As the first prize was announced though, Eggsy began to rue the day that he had ever agreed to come to this forsaken place.

 

“.... and the first prize is, a kiss from the Royal visitor, Princess Tilde!”

 

Roxy made a choked noise.

 

Reaching out for her wrist, Eggsy pinned her to the spot.

 

“Don't,” he hissed. “Don't get angry. Don't shout. You'll regret it.”

 

A ragged inhale sounded out next to him and Roxy thumped back down into her seat.

 

Eggsy took a long look at Roxy's clenched fists and furious white face.

 

“Do you want to just leave,” he whispered in a hushed tone. Taking her yes answer as a given, he went to stand, only to find that Roxy's hand wrapped around his wrist in an iron grip.

 

“Sit,” she ordered. “Let me think.”

 

Eggsy complied while Roxy stared straight ahead with wild eyes.

 

“Treating her like a bloody animal. At home she runs half her parliament– no. This just isn't acceptable. Eggsy do you trust me.”

 

Roxy turned to stare at him.

 

“Of course I do,” he vowed. “Just tell me what we need to do.”

 

“No matter what, you have to be with me,” she demanded. “You might not like it all all.”

 

Eggsy nodded, feeling a coldness grow in the pit of his stomach. He knew he'd stick with Roxy.

 

Her face was grim and her mouth was set in a stern line. “Eggsy, I'm going to have to figure out how to find – if we can't borrow - a horse.” Roxy's face was determined, but she shot him a bashful look, as is she was a bit nervous what he would think of this declaration.

 

“ _Find_ a horse?” Eggsy gave her a doubtful look. “Well that's easy enough – not like I done it before,” he added this hastily. “Plenty of horses around here though. Come on, no use watching these blokes. Let's go case out this joint.”

 

Roxy gave him a nod and trotted along beside him. Eggsy tried to look casual as they went to stroll around the stables and the tents where the knights were gathered. To his delight, the knights were not intimidating. Plenty of them were already deep enough in their cups not to notice a horse going astray.

 

Plenty of them even looked set to start fighting each other, before the jousting even began in earnest. Eggsy nudged Roxy's shoulder and nodded at a knight who looked set to nod off. It would have been easy enough to send in Roxy to flirt with the knight and get him to drink while Eggsy took off with his horse.

 

The frown of confusion that was his response made him crack his knuckles. “I don't know him though,” she responded. “We can't borrow his horse.”

 

Well Roxy was certainly more honest than he had given her credit.

 

“Come along,” she ordered, and Eggsy trotted after her, curious.

 

“Where are we getting horse if I'm not helping you steal – I mean borrow – the biggest one?”

 

“You'll see,” she replied.

 

“I envy your confidence,” he grumbled.

 

The joust was hold on the outskirts of the palace grounds. It did in fact, border onto the Royal hunting grounds.

 

Eggsy had never dared to venture in there, and so he was surprised to see that there was a great deal more life In there than he would have assumed. Birds flitted about in the trees and chirped. The leaves were greener than anywhere else. Out of the corner of his eye, he thought larger beasts were running past. Roxy and him were only a few steps into the forest when Roxy clapped her hands.

 

“There,” she said, pointing at an auburn colored squirrel. “He's perfect for the joust. His name is Squeak.”

 

Eggsy reeled around to look at her with one raised eyebrow. “Bit small innit?”

 

“There are ways around that,” accompanied by an eye roll was the reply. “Come here little squirrel.”

 

Roxy gave the squirrel a wave of her hand and to Eggsy's astonishment it came leaping forward and landed on Roxy's outstretched hand. He jumped backwards, startled, and then stared at the squirrel began to make high pitched noises at Roxy, who seemed to listen carefully and laugh. After a bit of this, Roxy waved her hands in the air, and with a bit of wind and light the squirrel was transformed into a large sturdy looking horse.

 

Jaw hanging open, Eggsy just stared at Roxy. Was he surrounded by more and more witches on all sides?

 

“Well,” said Roxy in a nervous tone. “Say something.”

 

“ … could you do that to a cow as well if you had to?” asked Eggsy. “I mean, just in theory. Can you put it back. To being a squirrel. Or a cow. Or in reverse.”

 

“Of course I can put it back,” replied Roxy, brow furrowed. “I mean he only wants to be a horse for the afternoon. That's what he said.”

 

“You can talk to squirrels?” Eggsy was astonished . “Wait can all witches talk to squirrels?”

 

“I don't know about any other witches Eggsy,” laughed Roxy. “Only you and Percival are alive today that know about my witchcraft. I haven't even found the nerve to tell Tilde yet.”

 

“No,” protested Eggsy. “She wouldn't be angry with you.” He paused a moment and reconsidered what he knew of Roxy. What he knew of his own mum and her loneliness. “Probably,” he added. “I mean – these things are different for everyone.”

 

“My magic is in tune with Percival himself,” explained Roxy. “I mean, I don't think he's my familiar, but being up Mt. Fyr helps me practice magic.”

 

“Your familiar?” asked Eggsy. “And being up Mr Fyr?”

 

“It's a bit like – it's a symbiosis of sorts,” explained Roxy. “Magic users gain power when they find their familiar and the magical familiar should gain more control.”

 

He swallowed the thoughts of his own mum, alone with Daisy in the cottage. Missing Lee, her husband – possibly – her familiar.

 

“What happens if a magic user is separated from their familiar,” he demanded. “I'm just asking,” he added at Roxy's raised eyebrow.

 

“Well it would be terrible I suppose – it isn't even that common of a thing to find your familiar. Losing them again – well it would take a powerful curse.” Roxy shuddered. “I'm not sure I even want to know what that would be like – but Eggsy promise not to tell anyone this!”

 

The two started walking back towards the jousting grounds and the horse followed along amiably.

 

“You can trust me easily enough though,” remarked Eggsy. “I mean I'll never tell but – but Roxy you know that the penalty for witchcraft is -”

 

“- I know!” interrupted Roxy. “But Eggsy you've reeked of stale magic all day and barely explained just what you were doing with your mother when you went home. I felt I could trust you.”

 

The horse gave Eggsy a friendly nudge from his nose and he laughed. “Alright, I suppose that's fair assumptions. Don't you go telling anyone either.”

 

“You aren't -” Roxy looked at him sidelong - “you know. A bit magical yourself?”

 

Eggsy actually stumbled he was so surprised. “Me?! No I don't think I could be.” Eggsy paused. There had been moments of odd premonitions … certain stronger feelings. “But no,” said Eggsy in a firm tone. “I don't think that could be possible.”

 

“Well alright,” sighed Roxy. “But I think there is something a wee bit magical about you. I was almost certain before.”

 

The horse gave Eggsy another friendly lick at that, which caused him to let out a shout of shock. He dodged a bit and stumbled along the path.

 

“And someone else certainly like something about you,” laughed Roxy. “Eggsy I almost think that the horse has a crush.”

 

Eggsy went to reply in a laughing tone, but he was interrupted by a snort of derision.

 

“Oh please. That would be a bit too fitting.”

 

The voice that rang out was cold.

 

Whirling around, Eggsy and Roxy were greeted with the unwelcome sight of Charlie standing with his arms planted on his hips.

 

“The likes of you can't be seriously considering entering the joust.”

 

Charlie moved forward, so close to Eggsy he could feel the other's breath on his skin. “You need a bit more spit and polish before you can try riding anything around here, yeah,” he muttered in Eggsy's ear.

 

Roxy made a loud choked off noise, and Eggsy stared at Charlie, uncomprehending. Charlie seemed to be trying to imply – well he didn't know what exactly, but he had a pretty good idea – but Eggsy did not like it.

 

“I do not like that,” snapped Eggsy. “Stop it or I'll – you won't be fit to ride anything around here.”

 

Predictably, Charlie just laughed. “I hardly think I'm the type to do the riding – well we'll see won't we.”

 

Eggsy could feel himself starting to flush even more. Charlie was likely only implying things to attempt to unsettle him – but that wasn't what was working. It was his damn arrogance.

 

With a casual air, Charlie went to wrap an arm around Eggsy's shoulders. “You're from that village down near the woods aren't you?” murmured the young aristocrat. “I think my family forgot they even own that about last century.”

 

He leaned in even closer, and looked at Eggsy with meaning. Eggsy just felt himself start to flush. “Have you ever heard of a thing called droit du seigneur? It's an archaic though hilarious idea.”

 

“What the hell,” snapped Eggsy. “No, and piss off anyways.”

 

Charlie laughed again. “Well I'm sure you'll be able to give great _satisfaction_ to Lord Hart in some ways. Though I'm sure he'd tire of you just as soon as he's -”

 

Roxy was already coughing throughout this speech, and likely about to have a conniption. What she actually had was a fit of sheer madness as her next action was to rush at Charlie and with series of jabs and kicks, knock him down so he was laid out flat on the ground before he could finish the sentence.

 

There was something there that had gone over Eggsy's head. That was for sure.

 

“Rox!” he exclaimed in confusion. “Why? What!”

 

Her response was just to grab him and pull him along. The horse followed obediently.

 

“That man just gets more and more unpleasant,” fumed Roxy. “Unbelievable what he just said about you – I mean that's positively medieval. I should have done worse than kick him some.”

 

Interrupting Roxy's rant, a trumpet sounded out and a voice rang out calling for contestants to gather round at the ready area for the joust. Fired up with excitement, Roxy and Eggsy both made to get on the horse at once. They paused, stared at each other for a moment, then laughed.

 

Then they both made to get on the horse again. And failed.

 

The horse seemed to like this, and licked Eggsy's ear.

 

“Eggsy,” complained Roxy. “You don't know how to ride a horse, much less joust on one. It takes practice. Loads of practice.”

 

“It can't possible be harder than riding a dragon,” argued Eggsy. “That's easy.”

 

“Easy?!” Roxy's expression was one of pure shock. “A dragon?! That's almost impossible Eggsy!”

 

“Are you calling me a liar?” Eggsy was affronted. “I'm doing it, I'm getting on this horse right now.”

 

He grasped the horse mostly by it's mane and took a leap at vaulting onto it's shockingly broad back. The horse was not enamored of this idea as it whinnied and shied to the side. Eggsy only let out a small yelp and took another leap. This time he succeeded in landing side saddle on the horse.

“See?” he demanded of Roxy. “Not so bad.”

 

“Fine,” said Roxy, arms crossed. “Though some people might say you're sitting like a girl. Makes things more difficult.”

 

Eggsy made a sulky noise in reply and went to swing a leg over the horse. The horse seemed to suddenly cotton on that it's favorite human was now astride it's back and began an attempt to lick Eggsy's legs. With another yelp, Eggsy went to reach for the horse's mane and found himself swung half off the horse and facing a rather smug Roxy.

 

“Alright, this is a bit difficult,” admitted Eggsy. “This horse doesn't cooperate as well as Harry.”

 

With that, the horse let out a loud whinny and started to canter away from the both of them. It was good luck that Roxy managed to let out a whistle that stopped the horse in it's tracks and caused him to return to have his nose petted.

 

“There, there Squeak,” soothed Roxy. “Just let him down. He'll be around loads.”

 

Squeak – which seemed more like a squirrel's name than a horse's - let out a whinny, and Eggsy swayed in his seat uncertainly. Looking down at Squeak's dancing hooves, he felt like it would be a poor idea to just let himself tumble down the way he would have with Harry.

 

“Ok, how do I get down,” he demanded. “You win, you can go joust. Just -”

 

“Oh I'm sorry Eggsy,” laughed Roxy. “I should be helping you. Come here, put your hand on my shoulder -”

 

“No let me.”

 

Eggsy whirled around to find that Lord Hart had once again appeared unexpectedly. He wobbled on the horse even more, and the horse once again attempted to lick him.

 

“You are taller,” agreed Roxy. “Go on Lord Hart.”

 

Roxy beamed at the two of them. Eggsy would have told her to calm down, but he was busy gazing with uncertainty at the ground. The very distant ground. Lord Hart stepped up next to Eggsy and wrapped an arm around his waist. That seemed to be the final straw for the horse who decided to bolt about five feet.

 

If it hadn't been for the strong arm wrapped around his waist, Eggsy would have been trampled to death. He was sure of it, and grasped onto Lord Hart's lapels with a gasp. Lord Hart wrapped his arms around him to steady him on his feet.

 

“I have to go win a jousting tournament, bye now!” Roxy swung a leg over onto the horse with astounding grace and then rode off.

 

Eggsy barely noticed, since he was captivated by the burning eyes of Lord Hart. He took a deep breath, and struggled to compose himself after the shock of his brush with death. His feet stumbled, so Lord Hart's arms tightened around him. Eggsy sucked in another deep breath. At that motion, Lord Hart took another step forward. This had the effect of bringing them even closer, chest to chest. Eggsy was now staring directly at Lord Hart's collar bone. Lord Hart's arm tightened around his lower back. He tilted his head up and gave Lord Hart a smile.

 

“I think I'm alright now,” he said. “That was rather embarrassing though.”

 

Lord Hart returned the gaze, his face cheering up slightly. “Right.”

 

The man seemed disinclined to move, so Eggsy sighed and wriggled a bit. At that, Lord Hart took an abrupt step back.

 

“Are you here to joust?” asked Eggsy. “Or just to watch?”

 

Lord Hart just nodded, and kept an intent gaze on Eggsy. “Ah, perhaps you should give me some pointers,” continued Eggsy. He stepped closer again to Lord Hart. “You seemed to ride well the other day.”

 

“What?”

 

Lord Hart brushed a piece of hair behind Eggsy's ear, then brought it forward again, just to look at it. He seemed entirely fascinated with each strand of hair.

 

“Um, I mean,” Eggsy felt himself start to feel hot. “When you were in the woods.”

 

“Right,” replied Lord Hart, in a firm tone this time. “You should use my horse. I'm sure you'll get the hang of it all in no time.”

 

With that, the Lord began talking quick strides over to one of the larger tents. There was a familiar large horse tied to a post outside it.

 

“Come on now,” instructed Lord Hart. “I'll show you how to get onto the horse properly.”

 

Lord Hart walked over to his own wide horse. He leaned one shoulder against the flank of the fine chestnut horse and sent Eggsy a wide grin.

 

It was a grin that made Eggsy come rushing over to where Lord Hart was waiting by the horse. The grin was likely also the reason that Eggsy never thought twice about Lord hart hoisting him up into the saddle.

 

“Hold on with your thighs,” insisted Harry. “You'll be able to maintain your stance much better that way.”

 

Eggsy walked over to the horse and paused at a some distance, some five feet away. He looked up at the steed's eyes doubtfully. Dark liquid pools gazed serenely back at him. This beast seemed more than just a bit calmer than the squirrel that Roxy had transformed to ride into the joust.

 

“Alright,” he mumbled. He took a few steps closer to the beast. His own head came up to the creature's shoulder. Hesitating, he held out his hand. Instead of greeting him with enthusiastic licks, the horse simply sniffed a few times, then bowed it's head a bit. Encouraged, Eggsy started to give him pats on the nose, which the huge horse endured with dignity.

 

“This is Mr. Pickles,” said Lord Hart. “I think he does like you.”

 

“You're not so bad at all,” Eggsy told the horse.

 

“Do you think you're ready to get on him then?” Lord Hart was waiting with a patient expression. “I'll hold the reigns for you,” he added.

 

Eggsy nodded, then stepped up to the saddle. He paused again. While he could make a leap to this height under normal circumstances without any issue, he didn't quite trust the horse to stay still.

 

“Ah I see, let me help you.”

 

Lord Hart was really being patient, realized Eggsy, as the man dropped to one knee. He held out one knee as a stepping stool. It wouldn't do to hesitate for much longer. He grabbed Lord Hart by the hand, and trying to step lightly, swung himself up into the saddle.

 

He landed properly this time, and Mr. Pickles was much less nervy, so he didn't deign to wriggle about so much. Perhaps it was Lord Hart's saddle, which was made out of fine looking leather.

 

“That wasn't bad at all this time!” exclaimed Eggsy. “I feel like I could get the hang of this now.”

 

The horse wriggled a bit underneath him, and Eggsy felt himself sliding sideways towards the ground. Quick as ever though, Lord Hart's steady hands came and righted him on the horse.

 

“Just put your feet in the stirrups,” instructed Lord Hart. “But remember to hold on with your thighs.”

 

“Oh, like this?”

 

Eggsy grabbed Lord Hart's hand and placed it on his thigh while he tried to rectify his posture.

 

“Yes, yes,” said Lord Hart. “And here -” the man's hand reached around him “-do make sure you've got the proper stance in the saddle.”

 

“Huh,” said Eggsy. The new seating on the horse did make him feel as though he could give the jousting tournament a go. “Alright – go horsey!”

 

Lord Hart's hands clenched on him for a moment before the horse and him took off at a brisk trot. Eggsy found that it was a natural rhythm to rise and fall in the seat on the horse. He looked over his shoulder to shout back at Lord Hart - “I think I've got it!” - and the horse turned back in the direction.

 

Feeling twenty feet tall, Eggsy directed the horse to trot back up to his master. Lord Hart was smiling at him, and Eggsy felt himself flush with pride.

 

“I think I'm about ready to join the tournament now,” he announced. “If I could get third or even second place, I could bring all the gold back to my village.”

 

Lord Hart's proud expression was replaced with a doubtful one. “But Eggsy,” he said. “You don't even have any armor.”

 

A trumpet sounded, and the announcement was once again called out. A mystery knight of Fyr had won the first round. It was the last chance to sign up.

 

“Well I'll just have to make sure to no one hits me then, won't I?” responded Eggsy cheerfully.

 

Lord Hart looked as though he might protest again, or even worse, demand the return of his steed.

 

Eggsy decided to nip that in the bud by grasping the reins of the horse and galloping off to submit himself to the tournament. Registering himself was accomplished with relative ease.

 

“Er yes, I'm Eggsy, also of Fyr. Yes, a dragon's valet but I – oh I can enter? Cheers mate!”

 

“Eggsy!” Lord Hart was standing in the audience looking rather pained. “Just – please!”

 

Eggsy just gave him a cheerful wave. Lord Hart buried his face in his hands.

 

Eggsy trotted off and rode up in his horse next to where a knight with an elaborate helmet was astride a rather familiar looking horse. Cautious now, Eggsy didn't get close enough for the horse to begin nuzzling at him.

 

“You ready Rox?” he asked with a laugh.

 

“What in hell Eggsy!” hissed Roxy through her face visor. “You haven't even got a helmet! People will be trying to hit you you know!”

 

Eggsy sighed. “I'll just have to dodge them then, won't I?”

 

Really, Roxy and Lord Hart needed to have a bit more faith in him.

 

Still as him and Roxy watched the various contestants go running at each other and try to knock each other off of their horses he did get a bit nervous. Those long poles – lances they were called - looked like they might sting a bit, reflected Eggsy as one fallen contestant was helped off of the field.

 

Still though, when it was his turn to enter the ring, he stuck to his plan. As he trotted over to the main gates, he made a show of wobbling on his horse. Just to make it more interesting, he gave his steed a small kick in the side that made him rear up.

 

“Agh!” shouted Eggsy, and wrapped his arms around the horse's neck.

 

As he predicted, his opponent burst out laughing. It was Charlie. Excellent.

 

“Good boy Mr. Pickles,” he whispered into the horse's ear. “Very good boy.”

 

Holding the lance was a bit awkward, but Eggsy felt himself starting to grin as the trumpet sounded and he galloped towards his opponent in the first pass. Charlie was just barreling towards him, assuming Eggsy could barely stay on the horse. Timing himself, Eggsy knelt up and then managed to flip over Charlie's lance and then land on Mr. Pickles' back.

 

A gasp rang out from the crowd, and Eggsy decided he might as well show off a bit, so he did the next pass while standing on his head. A cartwheel vaulted him over Charlie's lance.

 

Charlie was red-faced and swearing at this point, so Eggsy decided it would be an act of mercy to just knock him off of his horse on the next pass. He did a few flips on the approach, and Charlie was well-deceived into thinking that Eggsy was just showing off again. Still though, to his credit, Eggsy had to land a solid blow with his lance to actually knock Charlie off of his horse.

 

The crowd cheered, and Eggsy gave them all a friendly wave as he cantered back to Roxy's side. He managed to catch Lord Hart's eye as he rode, and gave him a wink.

 

Lord Hart just sat down with a thump, looking shocked. Well, maybe Roxy would have had a little more faith in him then. He waved at her as he took his place next to her in the waiting area.

 

“That was fun!” he exclaimed. “I can't wait to do it again! Who's up next then?”

 

Roxy just reached over to punch him hard in the shoulder. “Cheeky bastard!” she exclaimed. “You would! After riding for one day and I trained for years -”

 

She took a deep breath to calm herself.

 

“I'm up next.” She squared her shoulders. “But I'm not done talking to you.”

 

Eggsy sighed. He had just defeated his opponent. People could be a bit nicer, he reflected gloomily, as he watched Roxy brutally knock her opponent off his horse in one blow. He was a quick learner and it wasn't as if he didn't ride about on a dragon half the time.

 

When Roxy returned to his side, she just hit him in the shoulder again. “...and that's for not telling me you ride horses. Why on earth were you faffing about on Squeak like that for? You don't need to put me off my game.”

 

She paused.

 

“I'm not here to watch anyone else kiss Princess Tilde,” she snarled.

 

Oh.

 

“Roxy no!” exclaimed Eggsy. “I would never! I'm just here for the second prize – all the gold.”

 

He hissed this out in a low voice.

 

“OH. Oh.” Roxy's voice was subdued now. She looked abashed. “I'm sorry too Eggsy – it's just I'm already a bit jealous.”

 

“Understandable,” smiled Eggsy. “I think our plan is clear now though – I'd better trot off so we can't be accused of being in collusion.”

 

Roxy smiled and Eggsy gave her another wink. He trotted off to a spot where he could easily eavesdrop on some of the other contestants, and also see Lord Hart. The other contestants cleared out rather quickly when they saw him coming, but that didn't bother him too much. They obviously only had half a clue about how to strategize for a victory. The view of Lord Hart was much more interesting.

 

The man looked to be completely bored. He continued to look bored as all the other contestants took their turns. It was gratifying then, when Eggsy went riding out again, that Lord Hart was standing up looking wild. He was leaning forward and gripping the rails with white knuckles.

 

So gratifying, that Eggsy might have succumbed to the temptation to show off for a bit, and unseated his opponent while riding backwards. The crowd let out a few more cheers and he obliged them by doing a few cartwheels and handstands.

 

The day continued like this, until it was time for him and Roxy to have a show down as the last two contestants.

 

“Don't you dare take a dive Eggsy,” said Roxy in a firm tone before they rode out. “I'm winning this fair and square.”

 

“I wouldn't dream of it Roxy,” laughed Eggsy. “Not in a million years.”

 

He really had intended to give it his best shot. It wouldn't do to just jump off of the horse after spending all afternoon performing trick riding stunts. But alas, just as Eggsy set out to ride out against Roxy, he looked over to where Lord Hart was sitting.

 

Next to Lord Hart was a thin blond man, with next to no chin and pale aristocratic features. He looked rather attentive to Lord Hart, which made his stomach plummet. What was even worse though, that after just barely dodging Roxy's lance, when he looked over at Lord Hart once again, Charlie was sitting on the other side of Lord Hart. He was saying something to Lord Hart – and Eggsy could hardly believe himself – but Lord Hart was laughing. Eggsy nearly froze, and risked an incredible blow, only dodging at the last minute.

 

At the last approach, Eggsy shut his eyes and reminded himself to concentrate. He flipped around side saddle and decided he might as well just stand while he rode out. Maybe that would distract Lord Hart from whatever Charlie was whispering in his ear.

 

It did.

 

It also had the fortunate side effect of allowing Roxy to take aim at his saddle, rather than himself at the last approach. Though Eggsy had promised not to take a dive, he really did stumble and fall as Roxy managed to unseat the fine leatherwork from off of Mr. Pickles back.

 

Eggsy yelped, then dove into a roll as he fell. He threw himself sideways and away from the pounding hooves of his horse. The crowd let out another roar, and he righted himself with a groan. He waved off the people rushing to his aid, and stood up to give the crowd another wave.

 

He didn't look over at Lord Hart.

 

He couldn't possibly care less what that man had to say to Charlie.

 

With a sigh, he took the reins and endured the friendly nuzzling from Squeak as him and Roxy were led over to receive their prizes. He hefted the gold in it's sack and kicked at the ground. He was not going to look up. If he could get away with it, he was not even going to return this horse. Mr. Pickles could take him back to his village, and then he would see about if Lord's who went about laughing at everyone's jokes deserved to get their horses back.

 

He did manage to pay some attention to what was going on around him though, when the announcement came that the first prize winner would now receive a kiss from Princess Tilde.

 

The Princess emerged from her throne, with an expression of extreme boredom. Roxy, still wearing the helmet and face visor that had concealed her from the crowd stepped up. Tilde held out one hand, and Roxy dropped to her knee to kiss her knuckles. As she did this though, she ripped off her helmet revealing a long cascade of golden hair.

 

The crowd gasped.

 

Princess Tilde though, paying little attention to the reaction of the crowd, gasped with joy. She pulled Roxy to her feet and threw her arms around her. They paused then for a moment, staring into each other's eyes, and Tilde tucked a strand of hair behind Roxy's ear.

 

Eggsy let out a sigh. He had to admit he felt more than just a bit envious.

 

Still though, he had things to do.

 

Tucking the gold into the saddle bags on Mr. Pickles, Eggsy gave the crowd a wave, then stood up on the horse to take another lap around the jousting arena. It was only to distract from Roxy and Tilde whispering sweet nothings to each other, he reasoned. Too much scrutiny on this occasion could prove hazardous to the both of them. He did a few flips to the roaring approval of the crowd.

 

At last he turned to look at Lord Hart.

 

Charlie was still sitting next to him, but he looked rather sulky. He had at least, stopped talking. The blond man was looking amused. As Eggsy rode out of the jousting arena, Lord Hart looked as though he caught on to what was happening and leaped up from where he was seated.

 

Eggsy felt his heart sink as he rode out towards the road.

 

At least he had the gold still, he reasoned with himself. He could take it back to the village. There would be far fewer hungry faces. And he wouldn't have to talk to Lord Hart ever again.

 

For a week at least.

 

That plan was promptly foiled though, when a familiar figure stepped out into the road and whistled. Despite Eggsy's best efforts, Mr. Pickles let out a horsey snort of joy and cantered over to the waiting figure of Lord Hart.

 

“There, there,” soothed Lord Hart as he patted his horse. He looked up at Eggsy with baleful eyes. “I wouldn't let you get too far.”

 

Eggsy swallowed.

 

“Have fun with Charlie today?” he demanded. “I thought you didn't care for his sort.”

 

Lord Hart looked startled. “Charlie? My goodness that rude young man?” A wrinkle appeared in between Lord Hart's eyes. “Don't tell me he's actually said anything terrible to you. I'd have to duel him on some other pretense.”

 

Eggsy sagged with relief.

 

“I thought you were laughing at what he was saying,” admitted Eggsy. “He's a far sight closer to your type than I am.”

 

“Not at all,” came Lord Hart's firm reply. “Eggsy please come down from that horse so I can talk to you.”

 

Eggsy complied, and stared up at Lord Hart. “What is it?” he asked.

 

Lord Hart coughed and cleared his throat. “I just want you to realize -” he stared down at Eggsy. “That I'm very glad I met you Eggsy.”

 

Eggsy stared at Lord Hart for a long moment, speechless.

 

Charlie's earlier, ugly comment suddenly rose into his mind.

 

“Do I look satisfying to you,” he blurted out. “Would you tire of me?”

 

“Oh Eggsy,” Lord Hart's face was suffused with a smile now. “I'd love to tell you exactly – er, may I?”

 

He stepped forward and took Eggsy's hand. Eggsy nodded. Lord Hart let out a sigh and wrapped his arms around Eggsy for a brief moment.

 

“I'd love nothing more than to demonstrate to you how satisfying I find you,” he murmured. “But it would be ungentlemanly in the extreme to dare take such liberties at this stage in time.”

 

“Right,” whispered Eggsy. “I've- I've got to get this gold to the village. And Harry will be missing me,” he added.

 

Lord Hart jumped backwards as if burned.

 

“There is something terrible about that name,” he snapped. “Eggsy I've half a mind that – Eggsy it just gives me a terrible headache every time you say that name.” He gestured towards his right eye. “Just there.”

 

“Sorry,” apologized Eggsy. “But look it's getting dark and I do need to get back to – to the mountain tonight.”

 

“Of course,”replied Lord Hart. “But first you must accept my invitation to dine at my manor in a week's time.”

 

Eggsy froze. “At – at your own manor?”

 

“Yes,” replied Lord Hart. “Roxanne Morton knows the address. Perhaps she could accompany you.” He paused. “For the start of the evening at least.”

 

“Yes of course,” blurted out Eggsy. “I look forward to it.”

 

“Very good,” said Lord Hart with a very satisfied expression. “You can return the horse then as well. I'll be off now.”

 

Eggsy nodded and got back onto the horse.

 

The whole ride to his village his mind was filled with all kinds of doubts and worries. Would he say the wrong thing? Do the wrong thing? Lord Hart knew many young men of much greater sophistication – would he tire of Eggsy very quickly?

 

But these doubts and worries soon flew out of his mind.

 

As he approached his village in the last dying light of the day, his stomach plummeted to his feet.

 

There was thick black smoke curling up over the horizon. And there was only one village that it could be coming from.

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... no one we like dies in this fic. I promise.


	7. How Eggsy saved the day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to [The Queen of OSM](http://queenofosm.tumblr.com/) and also [ port wind sea ](http://port-wind-sea.tumblr.com/) for their beta - ing, and kindness in general.
> 
> I would probably still be dithering about nothing without them, so yay!

Eggsy kicked Mr. Pickles with his heels and went careering down the path toward his village at an outright gallop.

His heart was in his throat as he waited to see if all was well in his village. He could scarcely hold on to the reins and the wind burned his eyes.

Mr. Pickles seemed to be picking up on his apprehension though. The horse's pace started to lag, and Eggsy nearly sobbed. A squeeze wasn't enough to convince the horse to go faster as the animal reared up first. Eggsy let out a shout as he hung on. A large, dark, shadow fell over the sky and Eggsy closed his eyes and hung on to Mr. Pickles, who was trotting in a nervous circle.

“Please Mr. Pickles,” he shouted. “We're in danger!”

“Eggsy, stop!”

With a blink, Eggsy opened one eye and cast it upwards. That large, dark, shadow was dragon shaped, and circling down towards him. He swallowed.

Harry landed gracefully on the path in front of him. Instead of wasting words he just stared at Eggsy for a moment. Rather than being afraid, Mr. Pickles seemed overjoyed to see a dragon and trotted up to Harry's side. Eggsy had to swing a leg out of the way as the horse pressed himself against Harry's side.

“Not too many people in the village are hurt - not very badly,” said Harry, cocking his head to one side. “What do you need?”

It felt as though a great gust of wind had left him, as a breath he'd been holding exhaled. But he needed to remember to focus on the emergency. Painful as it may be.

“Water,” ordered Eggsy. “Make sure there's enough water. The well in the village is going to be needed.”

“It will be done,” replied Harry, as he flapped his wings. “I'll return.”

Eggsy paused for a moment to watch Harry circle back up into the night sky and pat Mr. Pickles's flank. Then he heaved on the reins and Mr. Pickles galloped forward with renewed vigour. At last the woods seemed to fly by, and Eggsy went forward, barely heeding the branches whipping by his face or unfriendly howls emanating from far off menacing shapes.

When at last he turned the final corner and the village came into full view, he was greeted with a sight that filled him with equal parts horror and relief.

The cottages were all still standing. So was the blacksmith's and … the well's bucket.

But the pub, that looked like it was about to become the victim of a renewed gust of flames. Embers were still smoldering in it's hay-covered roof. And the Mill – the Mill was almost entirely burnt to the ground. His own mum was standing nearby, balancing Daisy on her hip and shouting at a crew of Ryan's men as they hustled to put out the flames using water from the stream that had moved the windmill.

“Mum!” he shouted as he rode up. “What happened?”

Michelle's face was grim as she looked up to see Eggsy approaching. “King Arthur happened,” she said grimly. “He didn't think our village sent enough men for the wars – Eggsy I'm so sorry but the troops took Jamal with them - so Arthur had the pub and the mill burned down.”

Eggsy gasped, and jumped off the horse to throw his arms around his mum and Daisy. He swallowed his fear for what could be happening to Jamal and focused on what was around him.

“Where is everyone?” he cried. “Is everyone else safe?”

He turned around and with a sinking heart, saw that the Miller family were gathered in a circle, sobbing.

“Safe enough for now,” replied Michelle in a grim tone. “But you know we had most of the grain stored for winter in the mill – there wasn't a better place for it anymore – and now.” Michelle's words seemed to fail her at this point. “It's going to be a long winter,” she finished.

Eggsy groaned. He watched Ryan and his men funneling water onto the pub. With a gasp, he realized there was a familiar figure among them.

“Mum!” he hissed. “Is that Mr. Smith – back from the war?”

He was surprised was all. Only the best soldier would dare to dream of returning from the wars.

“Yes Eggsy,” sighed Michelle. She paused for a moment and stared at a cauldron that Mr. Smith was carrying. The cauldron suddenly right itself instead of tipping over. “He got leave from the wars after losing an arm. He'll be hard pressed to practice his trade now.”

A sigh escaped Eggsy as he watched the men run about. Well, mostly one man. Though he had lost his left arm far away in the wars, Smith's determination as he ran from the stream to the fire was as strong as it ever was when Eggsy used to watch him swinging his hammer on a plow.

It left him with a warm feeling in his chest. That was all though. His heart didn't skip a beat the same way it did for Lord Hart. It didn't even warm the way it did for Harry.

Eggsy wasn't entirely pleased by those thoughts erupting into his mind.

At that point though, a few of the villagers let out screams and pointed towards the sky. That familiar shadow was circling around the village, this time laden with some sort of burden.

“Eggsy,” demanded Michelle. “Is that your dragon?”

“Of course mum,” answered Eggsy. “I think he's got some water wrapped up in that canvas.”

There was a bit more shouting and pointing as Harry circled slowly down to the village. He paused, flapping his wings above the pub.

“We are doomed!” howled Mrs Tailor. “A wretched beast come to roast and devour us all!”

“Get out of the way!” Eggsy ordered the villagers. “He's trying to put out the fire!”

Eggsy recalled with sudden clarity the fear he had had of being roasted, the first night he had slept in Harry's cave. It seemed so ridiculous, so pitiful now, how wrong he had been. The large green dragon wasn't the one who had tried to roast anyone – it was King Arthur – their own ruler, who should have been keeping them all safe.

So much for the royals.

If the King, Arthur, had wanted to have them all killed he could easily have done so. If he had wanted to be certain that the village was to be eradicated by fire he could have easily done that as well. But instead … the village was left to struggle. To serve as a warning to others who might displease the King.

Another villager looked up at Harry and let out a shout of terror.

“He's safe!” shouted Eggsy again for good measure. “Just stay out of the way!”

The few villagers who were still milling about the pub scattered, and Harry managed to drop the majority of the water down onto the burning embers of the pub. He flew a few feet over and dropped the wet canvas down on top of the mill, though it was mainly a charred ruin. Eggsy waved and started to run over to the dragon, but Harry just nodded and turned on a wing.

“Well that's all well and good but what are we supposed to do now?” demanded Michelle. “We'd best all meet in my cottage – come along Eggsy.”

She waved over at Ryan, who nodded and shouted a few orders at his men. Eggsy nodded and pulled Mr. Pickles along towards the small cottage, that had thankfully escaped the blaze unscathed. As they walked along slowly to the cottage, Eggsy noted that a certain familiar cow was still tied to the post in the cottage's front yard. Eggsy grabbed the gold he'd won from the tournament and tucked it into his shirt as he scrambled to follow.

Still, once they were all gathered inside, Eggsy felt much better. It was warm and familiar, and he tucked a still sleeping Daisy under his chin as he curled up by his own fire. Michelle and Ryan followed inside, speaking in low voices. Eggsy glanced about quickly. A few other people from the village would likely show up soon, so he pulled out the gold he'd just won from his shirt.

“Mum – Ryan – take this quick. I won it today at a jousting tournament.”

Michelle and Ryan's faces were both painted with pure shock. “Well take it quick! Before everyone sees!”

“Bloody hell Eggsy that's – a lot of gold.” Ryan picked up one of the pieces and held it up to the light. “This could put us all back on our feet.”

“It should have done a lot more than that,” explained Eggsy in a glum tone. “I had high hopes.”

Ryan smacked his fist down on the table then began laughing in a hysterical tone. It rang out with a loud thump, and Eggsy and Michelle both jumped and flinched away from him.

“I'm sorry,” gasped out Ryan. “I'm so sorry. But high hopes? A hope in this Kingdom? Do you think – after what's happened to Jamal - ”

Ryan stopped and inhaled a ragged breath. Eggsy was still feeling tense, but he remembered now that Ryan had lost both his father and brothers in the wars.

“-do you really think anything is ever going to change so long as we're ruled over by a man who would burn down this village? Steal Jamal? And leave us to starve?”

“Stop it Ryan,” interrupted Michelle, at last. “That sort of talk won't do us any good. We need to decide what to do next.”

Eggsy swallowed and gave Daisy a few more soothing pats on the back. A fear that had been welling in him like a balloon was feeling more and more ready to burst free. He didn't want to think about it though. Not yet.

Luckily enough for him, at that point a few more familiar shouts of alarm sounded out and Eggsy realized their source quickly enough.

“Harry,” muttered to himself. He gave Daisy a kiss on the forehead and put her down in the crib then went to go look outside the cottage. 

Just as he'd suspected, Harry was sitting there looking rather uncomfortable, his tail giving the occasional twitch. This was a reasonable enough reaction to the crowd of villagers who were gathered around him, glaring with general distrust.

“I've brought some lumber,” greeted Harry as Eggsy ran to throw his arms around one of his legs. “It won't be sufficient to rebuild, but it should make a start.”

“Brilliant!” beamed Eggsy. “Come stick your head inside our window while we decide what to do.”

He glanced around. The other villagers seemed to have relaxed when Eggsy had thrown his arms around Harry, and resumed speaking among themselves. A few drifted off and resumed picking up debris and salvaging the burned sites for anything usable. Mr. Smith was still glaring with distrust though, and Eggsy pouted in his general direction. 

“Well anyone who has something to say about what we're all going to do here had better come in,” he called, to the villagers in general. “Otherwise you had all better get some sleep. There's a long night ahead.”

Mr. Smith turned and went back to his home. Eggsy had to pull in a sigh as he watched the man's broad back walk away. It was all entirely silly of him. 

A fact that was driven home even more when he looked up to see Harry gazing down at him with his head tilted to the side, wearing an inquisitive expression.

An inquisitive expression that stayed present in his mind's eye all through the rest of the long night. Everyone in the village had a loud opinion about what was to be done next. The women who had come were all concerned about gathering enough food for the winter with the mill gone. Though few men had come, they were angry enough to want to ambush the platoon of soldiers that had attacked their village. Loud angry voices clashed with each other and all Eggsy could think of was his own low level of panic as he rocked Daisy.

Until a loud crash shocked him out of his thoughts and he looked up to see Michelle had taken a large pan and slammed it down on her own table.

“Enough!” she shouted. “Fighting is what bloody got us into this mess and it won't get us out of it. Men, if you're so brave you can go into the woods to forage for more food for winter.”

The women began to nod, and the few men of the village who had attended were split between looking frightened and puffing up to nod in agreement.

“Ladies, we'll have to toil day and night to recover what goods are salvageable from the mill. We'll all need to escape the King's notice for the time being.”

“Aye,” shouted Mrs. Tailor. “Aye! Michelle for magistrate of the village!”

A chorus of agreement rose up. “Aye! To hell with the King and his soldiers! Aye!”

Michelle's face turned a bit pink but she soon schooled her features into a more stern expression.

“Alright, out of my house now,” she decreed. “We'll all reconvene in the morning. You two -” here she pointed at Ryan and one of his men. “Stay up and set a watch on the village. We don't want more embers catching fire in the night. Be prepared to set an alarm at any moment.”

“Of course, Michelle,” smiled Ryan. “It shall be done.”

A small cough sounded out behind Eggsy. 

“May I be of assistance in this matter,” inquired Harry to Ryan. “I'll patrol the air.”

“Brilliant, guv!” beamed Ryan. “That'll frighten off any of those soldiers for coming back for more trouble. Cheers!”

“I will fulfill my duties to this village,” declared Harry in a solemn voice.

Michelle's expression looked stormy then, but even she couldn't argue with Ryan's logic. Harry nodded, looking like a cat who got the cream, and flapped his wings to fly up into the air.

People trickled out of the cottage then, until it was just Michelle, Ryan, Eggsy and Daisy. Eggsy let out a sigh and went to go sleep in the spot nearest the diminishing flames he always did. There were a few low words exchanged between the two and then Eggsy felt a small amount of surprise as Ryan came and lay down to sleep next to him.

Nonetheless he drifted off as peacefully as could be expected.

Which made it much more unpleasant to wake up in the night with a large hand covering his mouth. He let out a shout, or tried to, and flipped the assailant over so they were underneath him. Looking down, he was startled to find that Ryan's wide eyes were the ones staring back at him.

“Trying to startle me to death mate,” he hissed, flopping over to the side.

Ryan's eyes glittered at him in the barely there moonlight, but his expression was surprisingly serious.

“I have to talk to you about something.”

“Well talk then,” grumbled Eggsy. “This had best be big news.”

Ryan started talking then, outlining his plan. It could work, realized Eggsy with wide eyes. It was horribly dangerous and his mum would likely roast him alive – if Harry didn't – but it could work.

“So – are you with me?” Ryan's face was serious. “Do you think you can do it?”

Eggsy nodded.

“Oh thank heaven,” sighed Ryan.

Eggsy laughed and smacked his arm lightly. “What do you mean waking me up in the middle of the night to ask what sort of person I am? Of course I'm with you. Now go the feck back to sleep.”

Ryan snorted and shoved at Eggsy, and the two soon found themselves rolling in a small wresting match – until Daisy let out a small cry. The two froze, composed themselves, and attempted to go back to sleep.

The next morning dawned bright and cold.

Looking over the village, Eggsy felt relief that so much of it was already tidied. Yes there were still charred ruins. But. Where before there had been piles of cinders, there were now... slightly more organized piles of cinders.

There was also a rather peaky looking Harry.

“The troops who attacked your village moved far down south, likely to the barracks by the sea,” announced Harry. “I'd best return to my cave for now though.”

Eggsy reflected on the Harry who's grumpy face usually greeted him in the morning before tea. It wouldn't do to frighten the villagers by making that version of his dragon friend appear.

“Right Harry,” agreed Eggsy in a rush. “Do you mind if I...”

“Hop on,” agreed Harry and lowered a wing. “We should make good speed with the winds as they are now.”

A gasp sounded out behind him, and he whirled around to see Smith staring at the dragon with his mouth hanging open. 

“You can't really be thinking of getting on that creature Young Eggsy,” he called out. “You've always been far too trusting. You and your mother.”

The man's face had a wide smile pasted on and his hand was on his hip. His entire posture told of a man who thought he had come up with and incredible joke. Harry though, was reeling backwards with a bit of a hiss.

“Am I being accused of plotting to roast the boy?” asked Harry in a low tense tone. “That seems rather unfair.”

“Ah stop mate,” agreed Eggsy. He stared at Smith whose smile was starting to turn into a scowl. “It's fine. Nothing to see here.”

Eggsy said this as he scrambled up the side of the moody, affronted dragon. From the corner of his eye he spotted his mum bossing a crew of men who were sifting through the ashes of the mill. He gave her a wave when he caught her eye, and she frowned to see him astride the dragon. Michelle seemed to sigh in resignation, as she lifted a hand to wave.

“Come back soon, Eggsy!” she called out.

They paused and stared at each other. 

Last time Eggsy had gone to leave the village Michelle had cried and held him so hard he had to gasp for breath. But now Daisy and Ryan were following her as she bossed about the Millers and the Tailors and got herself covered in soot.

Eggsy felt like she would be fine.

He departed with a light heart.

At last Eggsy and Harry were alone again, in the air. Eggsy made sure to hold on tight as him and Harry spun higher and higher. From his perch above the dragon Eggsy could see his village growing smaller and smaller. He let out a wistful sigh.

“I had really hoped the village would be able to build something better for themselves this time,” he said to Harry, at last. Unease at the dragon's silence was growing in him. “That's why I snuck off to the tournament – and I am sorry – but I won all that gold and I gave it to mum for the village but now went won't -”

Eggsy cut himself off here with a great gusting sigh of despair.

“I had thought things might finally change a bit,” he admitted. “I had thought we could get – oh another well, maybe a few more shops to make things to bring to market. But it won't happen now.”

“Nonsense,” rumbled his large green steed. “You can transform beyond your wildest dreams – you may even be starting to now – if you would just – just see -”

“Excuse you!” snapped Eggsy. “What about the rest of the village.”

“Humans,” rumbled Harry. “...and their problems.”

“My problems,” exclaimed Eggsy. “Excuse me for caring about my village – I was born there you know. Lived there my whole life until you landed on the roof of the pub.”

With a start, Eggsy realized that flames were flickering around Harry's large green nostrils. He swallowed his anger, his discomfort for the moment, and hunkered down on Harry to give him a pat.

“Almost home now,” he reminded Harry. “You'll feel better after a catnap.”

“I am not,” huffed Harry, “grumpy.”

“Of course not,” soothed Eggsy. “Wouldn't dream of saying it.”

“Would you really prefer to have stayed in that village?” Harry's tone was more one of a dragon who was musing aloud. “Did I snatch you away against your better judgment? You could have apprenticed to the Smith. Become just like him.”

Eggsy sputtered. 

“Of course not! Harry – I haven't even tried everything in your armory yet! Much less read all your books! I don't want to go home!”

“Home,” echoed Harry in a sad tone. He flapped his wings a few times and circled up towards where their cave was waiting. “I should hope you come to think of my abode as at least a home away from home.”

Eggsy swallowed.

“I do,” he reassured the dragon. “Harry, I'm still not going anywhere.” The two began to climb higher and higher into the mountains. With a pang, Eggsy remembered Lord Hart. What would the man think of him now? Now that he had agreed to Ryan's plan?

The next few days were spent training with Harry in his armory. Harry was delighted that Eggsy had set his mind back to doing everything he could for the dragon and learning all he could for the dragon. Every morning Eggsy would wake early and brew a huge cauldron of tea before sauntering down to the armory and practicing with all the weapons, or stretching and exercising. Every afternoon he set about sorting through Harry's hoard and library, then cooking them both a huge dinner. And each evening, he would curl up with a book and set about studying war tactics, military history – and his personal favorite – espionage and sabotage. 

Harry would come and curl up with him while he read, just flipping through his own parchment. Sometimes Eggsy would call out a question to him, about what he was reading or what to do with the coming day. The dragon would answer all his literary and philosophical inquiries with patience and care.

“What's all this about a man going in a cave and then being smarter?” laughed Eggsy one night. “This Plato fellow has some cop on.”

“Well,” began Harry. “He is one of the greats ...”

The two stayed up for the better part of the night, discussing the finer points of what was going on in those books. 

In the morning though, Eggsy was awoken by a loud banging. Grumbling, he went to go and throw open the door to the kitchen. 

“This had better be important,” he announced. “None of us are morning people – or unexpected visitor people.”

He was greeted with the sight of a pale and round faced knight standing there.

“Ah you must be Eggsy,” said the knight in a mild tone. “Rufus. I suppose I'm here to fight for your hand.”

“No,” snapped Eggsy. He went to close the door, but Rufus, the mild knight shoved a foot in between. “Shove off,” he insisted.

“You do have the most daring reputation,” laughed Rufus. “A dragon's valet – even seen dancing with Lord Hart. If I can believe Charlie.”

Eggsy stared up at the morning sky. He hadn't even started making a cauldron of tea for Harry yet. If Harry saw this suitor – who seemed to think he was an actual rescuer – it might not resolve easily.

“Bloody hell, I can do this myself,” resolved Eggsy. “En garde.”

“What,” scoffed Rufus. “You can't -”

Eggsy barreled forward and disarmed the man with ease. It wasn't so easy as it had looked when he had seen Ryan do it, or even Lord Hart in the woods. Still, he did manage to grab to man's sword and throw it down the path a bit.

“Was that necessary,” huffed Rufus as he picked himself up. “See if I ever come back here. Won't be courting you.”

“Thanks, bye,” snapped Eggsy. “Clear out.”

Rufus's eyes narrowed. “Don't think your village was the first or the last to burn Eggy,” he snarled. “You've got a chance to become the right kind of person so -”

“Feck off will you!” Eggsy slammed the door in his face.

It was a bit exciting to know he'd disarmed a knight, but he swallowed hard and decided to keep the fact to himself. Harry still sometimes got grumpy and smoky if the subject of blacksmithing arose. Exciting as it was to be so – treasured, he supposed – it was still just far too early in the morning to cope.

The next night Eggsy was banging his head against the wall trying to make sense of his book.

“Harry,” demanded Eggsy. “The state of nature sure as feck isn't anything like I've ever done in the woods. Usually we just muck about until someone puts mum in charge.” He paused for a moment and ran a hand through his hair. “Who even put Arthur in charge?”

A great coughing and firey snort was his reply. When he turned around Harry was holding his head as though he was in great pain. Eggsy resolved to bring it up another day.

Some mornings Roxy would come by and spar with him – which was good to keep him on his toes – or in the evening she would come and debate him on the finer points of military history and espionage.

“That isn't really the meaning of a deep cover mission,” sighed Roxy. “A deep cover mission could go on for years and years. Only the most loyal soldiers could be trusted to undertake them.”

She paused for a moment and twirled a piece of her hair.

“I've always found the idea rather attractive,” she blurted out. “I mean if I hadn't met Tilde and sworn to protect her.” She let out a sigh. “Though things under King Arthur's rule are bound to get worse – desperate for everyone.”

Eggsy nearly dropped his finger knives.

“Well you must see it!” insisted Roxy. “I'm sorry Eggsy but – everyone knows what's happened at your village.” She attacked a straw mannequin with her lance. Straw flew through the air. “Only everyone's too terrified to just say they know that they're under the rule of a mad tyrant.”

Setting down his finger knives with care Eggsy reached for Roxy's hands.

“I suppose it's time I told you about a plan,” he sighed.

Roxy's eyes widened.


	8. How Eggsy got in a mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without [The Queen of OSM](http://queenofosm.tumblr.com/) and also [ port wind sea ](http://port-wind-sea.tumblr.com/) and also [ooooweeeoooo](http://ooooweeeoooo.tumblr.com/) would there be a new chapter? Well if there were, it might be shitty!

“... so the General is big and ugly but you'll be able to cope with my help. Just remember my warning!”

  


“Of course I will Roxy!” promised  Eggsy .

  


“I don't see why you had to alter my plan so much anyways Roxy,” sighed Ryan as he sat at the dinner table with a regal air. Roxy glared at him, but Ryan just laughed. “Alright, maybe I do.”

  


Eggsy was pacing back and forth in his room and cursing the day he had ever come up with the idea. The day he had ever agreed to go along with a certain plan. Ryan had picked up more than a few tricks Eggsy hadn't mastered, while Roxy bounced about the room looking rather smug with  her self . 

  


“Try again,” she encouraged. “Just pick up the knife. I mean - Ryan understood this in no time  Eggsy . I'm warning you know, these snobs are so up - well they'll notice small things. This is an exclusive party – not like the King's ball - and they'll notice you're not like them if you eat salad with your hands.” She paused. “Probably. I'll need to work on an outfit for you to wear.”

With a sigh, Eggsy sat down at the mock dinner table and began to eat. He recalled with some fondness the day that he had first arrived at Harry's lair, and his reluctance to use a fork. Harry hadn't even turned up his nose at him then. Then again Ryan had shared Michelle's fascination with gossip about the  royals and their doings. No doubt there was occasional talk of a failure to stand on occasion.

“We don't have much more time if you're going to infiltrate,” sighed Roxy. “We had better go down to one of the larger caverns to practice dancing.”

They stayed down there for a long time, twirling each other around in increasingly complicated patterns. 

Eggsy stumbled a few times while he was starting, but continued with determination. Ryan seemed to have retired from learning the steps after one successful go-round, and settled for attempting to trip Roxy and  Eggsy . In due course he succeeded and the three landed in a heap on the caverns floor, howling with laughter.

So of course that was when a flapping of wings sounded out across the cavern.

Visions of Harry's disgruntled face when visitors appeared at their door appeared in Eggsy's mind, and then still more tragic visions of Harry's face when Roxy had attempted to enter their cavern. There were formalities. In a dragon’s den. This was his sole motivation when he attempted to cover Ryan's entire body with his own smaller one when Harry flapped his wings and came to settle down on the outcropping that bordered the cavern where they had been dancing.

“Oi!” bellowed Ryan with anger.

“Mate please stop,” whispered Eggsy into his ear. “My dragon is -” - Eggsy glanced up at Harry's distinguished green visage - “grumpy!” he confessed.

Ryan only responded by attempting to push  Eggsy off from on top of him. “Daft are you,” he snarled, “I'm not afraid of a dragon.” He followed up that sentiment by grabbing  Eggsy by the left nipple and twisting viciously.

Eggsy let out a high pitched scream. “You promised not to do that again!” he wailed and went to grab at the hair on the top of Ryan's head. Ryan responded by doing attempting to twist again, so Eggsy retaliated by reaching for his nose and tried to stick his finger up -

-but then he looked up at Harry's disapproving face and faltered. Harry didn't even like letting Roxy into his cavern and now Ryan was here and -

… and Ryan was trying to bite his face. Eggsy howled again, and moved with purpose to roll him over and pin Ryan down onto his front.

“Good job mate,” said Ryan, managing to sound airy even though his face was squashed into the cavern's floor. “I had thought this dragon valet business had made your fighting go soft.” He wriggled underneath  Eggsy , making him laugh.

A growl sounded out and  Eggsy looked up from where he was perched on Ryan's back and pressing a knee into his rump. “I've got him Harry,” he appealed. “Don't do your – your dragon business at him.”

Eggsy waved his hand at the small trickle of smoke that was emerging from Harry's nostrils.

“You might,” announced Harry. “You might inform me when you wish to have guests.”

His tail was lashing back and forth as well.

Eggsy bit back a groan.   


“I'm so sorry Harry – I know it was rude, I won't do it again.” he pleaded. “Let him stay a little longer.”

Ryan, seemingly had gotten bored with wrestling Eggsy, and rolled over to give Harry a long assessing look. That was threatening to break into a smirk.

Eggsy concentrated on communicating with Harry via a pout.

“Very well,” sighed the dragon. “Though it is all rather untoward. Roxy.” He nodded at the knight who was standing in the corner of the outcropping, speechless, then flew back off to his reading nook. Or whatever it was he did when he wasn't with  Eggsy . Eggsy wasn't even sure what that was, but he blinked away the startlingly unpleasant thought. Rubbing his chest, Eggsy glared at Ryan with plain resentment.

“That dragon mate of yours is a real pain in the arse,” declared Ryan, running a hand through his hair. “I could expect a ruder welcome at the King's.”

“Rude!” Roxy was white-faced, looking shocked at them. “Eggsy I can't believe you didn't get Harry's permission! Don't you understand what he might have done!”

Eggsy scowled and rubbed his chest harder. “He's easy like that,” grumbled Eggsy. “Relax with your – your whatever it is.”

“Why the hell should Eggsy need permission to wrestle his mate in his own house,” agreed Ryan. “Look I'm going to be straight with you I bloody hate all this snob stuff – can't stand it. You can hardly expect me to write a bleeding love song about a dragon that stole away my best mate to live in his house.”

“This isn't just a house! What part of being in a dragon's den don't you understand - Eggsy!” Roxy paused. “I thought he was going to have a complete conniption for a moment. We'd have been roasted.”

At that statement, Eggsy's back stiffened. He very nearly got angry. He very nearly demanded to know why exactly it was that Roxy fancied herself such an expert on magical creatures – then recalled the enormity of the secret that she in fact was one. A magical creature, that is.

“Well he didn't did he,” sighed Eggsy. “Harry's been kind no matter what.” He gave up on soothing his sore chest and settled for glaring at Ryan, who at last  deigned to look a bit sheepish. “He did get rather annoyed about a suitor at the door a few times though,” he added feeling thoughtful.

“A suitor –  Eggsy !”

Ryan took that moment to tackle Eggsy again who let out a loud shout of indignation. He didn't put much effort into fighting off Ryan though, and soon found himself wrestled into laying with his back against Ryan's chest.

“I'm sorry if that was too rough darling,” whispered Ryan in his ear. “I'm overcome. I didn't know you have other suitors.”

Then licked his finger and tried to jam it into that same ear. Eggsy snorted and shoved an elbow back at him. Ryan caught it easily and returned Eggsy's arm to his middle. “These are strange days in a strange land. Let me hold you.”

Another strangled noise came from Roxy's general direction, and  Eggsy sensed from a whistle in the air and a sound of feet shuffling across the cavern that he definitely needed to duck. The clanging of Roxy's sword across the cavern, clanging all the way down to the bottom, chilled him to the bone  though .

Rox!” he reproached. “Why would you do that?”

“I've told you before Eggsy,” thundered his friend. “DO you think Percival lets me do these things? Do you think even Tilde would remain unharmed if she presented herself as a suitor at my door?”

Ryan let out a laugh then, so Eggsy kicked right at his bollocks. “That's justice kicks mate,” he insisted.

“Can't stand this snobby shite mate,” laughed Ryan. “What we need to practice is fighting.” He made to wrestle  Eggsy down to the ground again but was interrupted.

“Stop it!” bellowed Roxy. “Concentrate! Don't you even remember that Jamal might already be dead? We all might as well already be dead. I don't even care about myself but Tilde's Kingdom could be attacked. There are spies everywhere and only Harry is willing to look the other way long enough to protect us all!”

Roxy's chest was heaving by the time she finished her speech. Eggsy was stunned into silence, but Ryan had sat up and was glaring at Roxy.

“Don't you dare,” he began. “don't you dare make it like that. I care about Jamal. I care enough that I've been living in the woods and fighting every day – you don't know what I've seen. We can stop this whole entire thing - but if you only care about yourself -”

“Don't you dare say I only care about myself!” shrieked Roxy. “I'm so sick of what you all think of me! Do you think that I came here for the fun of it! Do you think I don't see the same things as you!”

Ryan and Roxy both crossed their arms and leveled twin glares at each other.

“Stop it!” shouted  Eggsy . He was really cross now. That feeling in his spine was back again. “Stop it! Both of you! Do you really think we can sit around here arguing with each other without getting each other all killed!”

For a brief moment,  Eggsy could have sworn that there was smoke boiling out of his own nose.

He had to stop to catch his breath, heaving in his chest like a great miserable wet thing. Roxy and Ryan turned to stare at him with shocked faces, mouths hanging open with surprise. 

“Eggsy -” Roxy stopped herself. She turned to Ryan then, and Ryan greeted her with wide eyes.

“Eggsy I don't think I've ever heard you shout before mate,” mumbled Ryan. “Get mad and nick a horse or that time we hid all Dean's trousers – I don't think you every shouted at anyone.”

  
Instead of replying,  Eggsy just dropped his head into his hands. His skin felt too small, he was so terrified, and down all along his spine a feeling of dead was moving non-stop. It felt like some kind of rage was boiling under his skin, like even his very bones ached with feeling.

Eventually he came back to where he was, and stared at his friends for a long moment.

The wrench had felt … fearsome. Ferocious.

  
And Roxy and Ryan were still staring at him. 

At least they were  united by a common shock with Eggsy's odd turn.

“I don't want to hear any more of that out of you two,” he muttered. “No more rowing. Perhaps we'd better call it a night. Try again tomorrow.”

“Ah fair play” replied Ryan sheepishly. “And ah, Roxy I'm sorry. If Eggsy says you're a mate you're a mate.”

“Agreed,” pronounced Roxy. She looked over Ryan  coolly . “Though I'd appreciate it if you'd concentrate more on our activities Ryan.”

Ryan put a hand over his heart and made a show of being desperately sad. “Please, allow me to dance with you Roxy.”

Eggsy then had to clap both hands over his mouth as Ryan performed some sort of odd bow at Roxy, whose jaw dropped in surprise. He offered his arm, she graciously accepted, and the two began to twirl around the room in a perfectly coordinated pattern.

Ryan really had paid closer attention to all that 'snob stuff' and talk of aristocratic doings, along with Eggsy's mum... though he claimed to hate it. Hate it he might, but he'd mastered far more of the manners Roxy was attempting to impress upon him, much faster than  Eggsy had.

A sigh escaped Eggsy's mouth.

It almost escaped his notice that a familiar flapping of wings was sounding through the cavern. With a sigh, he leaned backwards and curled up against a familiar green dragon skin.

“Someone is just full of surprises,” smoked Harry in a low voice. “Everything going well now?”

“I suppose so, now,” Eggsy stared down at his hands. “Better than I thought.”

“It's very kind of you to teach Ryan to dance just to bring him to a ball with you,” observed Harry. His tail came and curled around  Eggsy . “He's doing much better than I would have expected.”

Eggsy turned his head and looked up at Ryan and Roxy, beaming at each other now as they twirled and swirled around the floor. Ryan seemed perfectly light on his feet now, and Roxy's movements were graceful and precise. Ryan's face was beaming. A vivid image on that same face, streaked with soot from the fire and swearing Eggsy to secrecy flashed into Eggsy's mind.

“Anything for a friend,” stated  Eggsy , keeping his eyes on the dancing duo. “It's worth it to make a friend happy.”

“What about yourself though?” Harry's tail prodded gently at his shoulder and Eggsy smiled. “You smell like sweat.”

“What?” Eggsy burst out laughing. “Harry, I hate to say it, but I sweat ... often.” 

“I've noticed,” replied Harry in a calm tone. “But it's different right now. Eggsy you could transform -”

Eggsy interrupted him with a loud exasperated sigh. “Why on earth do you keep banging on with that same 'transformation' business Harry.”

“-well do you feel different at all?”

Harry's tone was insistent – he kept his eyes fixed on Eggsy's face.

“No...” Eggsy swallowed. “Well sometimes I get this odd feeling like my skin is too tight – or when I let myself get angry I might well be boiling smoke out of my  noise like you do -”

-here Harry made a rippling motion under  Eggsy that he'd long since learned to associate with surprise-

“-but I think I was just a bit angry with – well these two are getting along fine now.”

Ryan and Roxy had concluded their dance with a bow and a curtsy. They were making their way over to where  Eggsy and Harry were curled up. Roxy had one eyebrow raised, and Ryan's one eyebrow was threatening to furrow.

Eggsy jumped up to his feet.

“That was brilliant you two,” he beamed. “Just lovely. So glad you're getting along now.”

“Yes,” agreed Harry. His tail was twitching back to tangle around Eggsy's feet then seemed to settle for resting gently on his arm. “You two shall have to stay here tonight. Eggsy I do hope we have enough for everyone's breakfast.”

Roxy's jaw dropped open at the offer of hospitality and she made another deep and complicated bow.

“Cheers!” exclaimed Ryan. “Thank feck I don't have to go falling down the mountain again. You're alright Harry.”

Harry nodded at the two solemnly, then looked at Eggsy expectantly.

“Right, catch up with us,” exclaimed Eggsy. 

Then he scrambled over and climbed on to Harry's back. Harry set off at a leisurely glide through the cavern to bring  Eggsy back to his room.

“You do still like it here though, don't you  Eggsy ?”

“Of course Harry,” reassured Eggsy. He followed that up with a few pats along the dragon's hide.

“You're going to another ball though,”  sighed Harry. “Just promise you'll still come visit if you're swept off to live with that Lord – ugh, just the thought pains me – just promise you'll come back sometimes. When you leave.”

“Harry you couldn't keep me away!” promised Eggsy.

Once all three humans reached Eggsy's room they soon went to sleep. Well, Ryan  fell asleep on his belly next to the fireplace, and Roxy and Eggsy curled up on their sides in his bed.

“Eggsy,” whispered Roxy into the darkness. “You must realize how many – well the way Harry treats you.”

  
“He treats me just fine!” objected Eggsy. “He's never done anything bad!”

“Exactly  Eggsy ,” explained Roxy patiently. “I mean – Percival lets me go where I please and arrange my own affairs – but he'd never let me lay down on him. Never dream of letting me have guests in his home. Harry's – well Harry's a free-thinker but – these formalities are like this for a reason. These traditions came about because humans and dragons can be dangerous for each other.”

“Are you serious Rox?” Eggsy furrowed his brow. “Why would Harry be so unconventional with me?”

A clench started in his chest. Did Harry not take him seriously?

“They say that – when there used to be magic users – really dangerous people it sounds like-”   


This was said in a rather wry tone. As if Roxy didn't entirely believe it herself.

“-magic users used to bond with dragons.”

“What? I've never heard a thing like that.” 

Even in darkness, Eggsy pressed his eyes closed.

  


“It's true,” explained Roxy. “Just a rumor now – but they were supposed to be some of the most ferocious pairs of warriors in battle – well for obvious reasons.” She let out a gusty sigh. “Supposed to be a very neat trick. That's why there's a dragon on my family crest,” she added. “Well there used to be. Mum had it changed because King Arthur - “ she practically spat the name “told her it was becoming 'dangerously unfashionable'.”

Roxy took a deep breath. “She was really heartbroken about it – she was a really traditional woman my mum. I miss her. After Arthur banned her from the court she just sits by herself in her room. Daddy won't even talk about it anymore.”

Her voice sounded out small and fragile in the dark, the childish turn of phrase exacerbating the contrast between the ferocious warrior he knew by day.

“Oh Rox,”  Eggsy scooted closer to her, and she wrapped an arm around him. “I'm sorry.” 

“It's alright,” sighed Roxy. “We're going to fix things.”

“We will,” promised Eggsy. “Whatever it takes.”

In the years to come,  Eggsy would often remember that conversation, would point to it as the moment his own personal war began.

When  Eggsy awoke in the morning he sniffed and whimpered a bit to find that he was at the bottom of a pile of his friends, but when he rolled over again to see that Harry was looking down at him with a small smile, it seemed worthwhile. 

He rolled out from under them, out of bed and then after giving Harry a few absent pats, he went to make them all a cauldron of tea. 

The rest of the day was spent in a lazy daze. After they took exercise, Roxy washed their hair for them, which was shockingly relaxing. Eggsy tried to dress Ryan in a few of his finer clothes while Harry supervised and called out suggestions from the high window where he liked to peer into Eggsy's room.

The last warm sunshine of the summer trickled down into the cave and lit a playful pattern across the floor.

There were a few moments when Eggsy had to let out a meaningful cough. Him and Ryan were discussing some of the finer points of their plan, when all at once Ryan let out a loud laugh.

“Eggsy – it's up to you to infiltrate -”

Looking up at the skylight where Harry was poking in his green head, Eggsy dealt Ryan a harsh blow from his elbow to the solar plexus.

“Be quiet!” he hissed.

At last, the three set out on their way, dressed in their best finery. Roxy and Ryan  ran ahead down the path, and Eggsy paused for a moment on the doorstep. Harry was waiting there, to see them off, and he was twining his tail around Eggsy's feet.

“I'll be back before you know it Harry,” muttered  Eggsy , giving him a rub on the nose.

At that, Harry let out a loud rumble that  Eggsy would nearly have sworn sounded like a purr. He reared back  though , and  Eggsy was left smiling up at him.   


“Would you stay? With me?” Harry's eyes were glittering.   


“Oh Harry – I've said I'll be right back!”   


He gave Harry another rub on the nose and went to run off to the ball.   


It was make or break time, he supposed. Though once he entered the  manor , he was greeted with more than one shocking sight. Ryan made himself scarce, and Roxy seemed rather bored by the whole thing. She did stop to observe some ladies dancing though, but Eggsy found he had to voice his objection to that.   


“This was not part of the plan!”    


Eggsy had to fight to keep his voice down to an acceptable noise level.   


“Well for goodness sake  Eggsy I warned you! People do these things at these sorts of parties!”    


Roxy gestured towards two of the women who were dancing, sinuously around each other.   


Eggsy clapped his hand over his eyes and tried not to make a squeaking noise. “They're naked!” he exclaimed. He  peeped out a hole between his fingers. “...and I think them on the left of them is a lot more flexible than me.”

  
This was ad d ed in a very sad tone. 

Roxy pressed her lips together and raised her eyebrows.

Eggsy let out a deep sigh. He thought back on all they had said, planning for this night. Bored aristocrats were renowned for their displays of excess – but this was a bit more than  Eggsy had anticipated. Closed his eyes.

  
“Alright Rox,” he concluded. “Can't forget what we came here for.”

He opened his eyes again and fixed Roxy with a wicked smirk. 

  
“My darling girl,” he exclaimed in a loud, hopefully posh enough tone. “you simply must show me around the rest of this fantastic occasion.” He winked at her. “Perhaps I'll get a chance to show off that trick you told me about a few days ago.”

Roxy's looked close to combustion. But only  Eggsy knew that the reason her lower lip was trembling was due to laughter.

  


“ Eggsy ,” she exhaled in a bored tone. “That trick just bores me dreadfully.”

Roxy glanced around the small ballroom of writhing bodies. Men, women, those with their own invented expression. Contorted into every combination, dancing, half naked and writhing. An

older man, big and ugly, general's stripes on his shoulders, set his eyes on  Eggsy .

  
“We should go now though, before that thing I warned you about two days ago happens.” Roxy yawned for good measure.

Eggsy could recall her warning easily.

Though of course, what wound up happening was far worse  that that.

When Eggsy was sitting in a cold and damp cell in the dungeon, afterwards, he often thought about that look, that Harry had given him. About everything Harry had given him really – not the gold or the comfortable bed but just his unflagging belief that Eggsy would transform into something better. Then a rat came scurrying out from in between the bricks and ran towards the bowl of gruel he'd kicked when it was slid under the door, so Eggsy forgot everything but his hunger.

But he did recall with no small amount of hurt feelings the last time he had seen Lord Hart.   


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter is everything that happened at the ball and Eggsy-wump angst while he pines away in a prison cell.


	9. How Eggsy got in an even worse mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heed some warnings in the end notes.
> 
> [The Queen of OSM](http://queenofosm.tumblr.com/) doesn't exaggerate in the slightest when she calls herself that, and beta's this.

The three of them set out that evening feeling on top of the world.

 

Harry had made himself scarce as the trio sailed out the door, and Eggsy found himself looking over his shoulder as he set off down the mountain with something akin to regret in his heart.

 

Nevertheless, they were in high spirits, and Eggsy sighed in admiration as they sailed up to the gates of the manor in the carriage Roxy had borrowed. The manor had an adherence to classicism that though nowhere near the grandeur of the King's palace, was impressive. Imposing even. Ryan had adopted a certain regal bearing that was a reflection of Roxy's dignified demeanor. They rolled up the long drive to the elegant mansion, and were attended by many footmen as they exited their carriage.

 

As they approached the doorway, Eggsy swallowed to see a squadron of the King's soldiers guarding the door. Spotting them from a distance, Eggsy noted how they puffed up their chests as the trio approached.

 

“Invitations,” grunted the largest of the lot. “Lets see 'em.”

 

Eggsy quelled his nerves with a bright smile as Roxy handed over the printed paper. The hulking soldier gave it a cursory glance and then gestured at them to enter the ballroom.

 

Walking into the main hall and seeing a swirl of dancers, Eggsy nearly felt overwhelmed. These people were clothed in scandalous attire. Most of it looked to be of the highest quality as well. A serving girl came and offered him a brightly colored drink on a tray, and a wink. An older gentleman gave him a long lingering look, and Eggsy smiled innocently back at him.

 

“That's Baron Mershire,” whispered Roxy into his ear. “You could do worse. Though of course that isn't why we're here.”

 

It was flattering. The Baron had a distinguished air – though Eggsy couldn’t help thinking he was not as distinguished as Lord Hart. This night wouldn't end like the ball or the tournament though. This time he would navigate the social waters of the upper echelons with ease. Should a bloke like Charlie appear with a sarcastic barb Eggsy was well prepared to handle it in a demeanour befitting a gentleman .

 

He glanced over at Ryan to tell him as much, and found that Ryan was already being led away, pressed in on either side by the Duchess of Somewhere-Or-Other - and the Baron that had been glancing him over had left in hot pursuit of Ryan and the Duchess.

 

“Well there goes Ryan,” sighed Eggsy. “He'll be occupied for awhile.”

 

“That's perfectly acceptable,” sighed Roxy, flipping her hair. “Come along, I want to see one of the rooms with, ah – more dancers.”

 

When they arrived at said room though, passing each scene more debaucherous than the last – in one room there were half clothed men laid out everywhere, and Eggsy's eyes did wander – but they were smoking from a sort of odd pipe. Their eyes were glazed over and it gave him a clammy feeling.

 

Passing another set of closed doors, Eggsy's eyes widened as he heard a few cries of pleasure. Roxy kept walking with purpose though, until they reached a room where some women were dancing on a stage.

 

“It's incredible,” sighed Roxy. She gestured towards a woman twirling down from a ceiling on some cloth ropes. “The skill it takes.”

 

“Oh my God,” said Eggsy in a faint tone.

 

Eggsy had never given much thought the – well – the possibility of earthly delights. Of course it was known in a general sense that bored aristocrats would engage in debauchery – Ryan and his mum loved to gossip about that sometimes. But having them directly in his face – well. That was different.

 

“This was not part of the plan!” he hissed at Roxy.

 

It was an awkward moment all around. Still once he had composed himself, and resigned himself to his surroundings – shocking as they were – he set a brash smile on his face and tried to carry on.

 

Roxy took his arm and they began sailing about the main dance floor, in some of the more provocative dances Eggsy had ever engaged in. The couples surrounding them at the dance gave them some fairly stiff competition. Many of them were paired off in combinations other than one man and one woman – Eggsy's eyes widened when he noticed three men dancing together – but to his dismay he noted that even here they were attracting a few odd looks.

 

Eventually Roxy fixed her gaze somewhere over Eggsy's shoulder, spun him to the edge of the dance floor and then directed a cheeky grin over his shoulder. She departed to refresh herself with a nod at a few other ladies, and a wink directed at Eggsy.

 

Steeling himself, Eggsy knew their target would be standing directly behind him. The unlucky man he had come here to seduce, had set his eyes on Eggsy as though he were one of the meaty hors d'eouvres the scarcely dressed wait staff were dispensing.

 

Eggsy cast his eyes downwards, and thought back to when he had first met Lord Hart. As always, the memory made his cheeks pink. He dwelt on the memory then turned on his heel and looked up at the man. A gasp escaped him at the sight, and the broad shouldered man wearing stripes on his shoulders and close cropped hair smirked.

 

Little did he know the gasp was not entirely for his benefit, but also due to the sight of Lord Hart standing behind him. A great rush of dismay flooded into Eggsy's chest. He hadn't realized Lord Hart would well – attend these sorts of parties.

 

As for Lord Hart though, he was wearing a broad, shy smile. A smile that wobbled in time with Eggsy, when an unfamiliar hand came and landed close to the lad's neck.

 

“You enjoying the party?” The General spoke with a low grumbly tone that Eggsy would have expected from a man with such a square jaw and wide shoulders. He breathed a laugh in response, “I certainly am.”

 

  
Eggsy smiled at the General, blocking out Lord Hart's penetrating gaze and horrified face as he stepped closer to his mark.  
   
“Now of course that I've laid eyes on you, young man,” the General practically purred his response.

 

It was odd, the General had made many public boasts of machismo, (according to Ryan and his mum, whose attention to royal gossip was never-waning), but he seemed entirely intoxicated with Eggsy. And lacking any inclination to hide it.

 

“I just love blonde hair,” sighed the General as he twirled a piece in between his fingers. “It's long been a favorite of mine.”

 

Eggsy smiled up at the General and nodded.

 

Eggsy gazed up at the General with an encouraging smile. It was best to keep his words to a minimum, he supposed.  
   
And— Well.

 

There was one wild card in the plan he hadn't anticipated.

 

Eggsy sensed rather than heard Lord Hart's footsteps approaching. With a an internal sigh, he allowed the General to place a hand on his lower back – then shot a pleading look towards Lord Hart as he found himself steered towards an open door that led out to a garden. Though Eggsy wasn't entirely sure that he wouldn't be just a bit disappointed if Lord Hart obeyed his unspoken wish and didn't follow him.

 

He hoped he'd have a chance to explain his actions before they destroyed the ... delicate understanding he'd hoped was blossoming in between them. And still, this whole time, the General was boasting of his many duties. That part of the plan, at least, was going well.

 

“You understand of course,” continued the General. “A man such as myself has the weight of the world on his shoulders. So I do adore these parties.” The General let out a sigh and patted the top of his bald head. “There are just so many responsibilities.”

 

“Goodness,” gasped Eggsy, wide eyed. “That must all be simply terrifying. I can't believe it.”

 

He glanced over his shoulder to see that Lord Hart was still staring, openly, with a horrified expression. Eggsy pouted back at him – surely Lord Hart would understand what was happening – he had shown himself to be rather cunning on previous occasions.

 

But that pout only made Lord Hart take two steps forward. Eggsy scowled at him, and Lord Hart stopped in his tracks with a stamp of his foot that reminded him of Harry. In no small degree.

 

“It is,” sighed the man. “You wouldn't believe it even if I told you.”

 

 _If_ he told Eggsy? Right. Eggsy was on a mission. He was a bonafide agent provocateur. Of sorts. Eggsy cast his eyes downward and canted his hips towards the older man, who readily wrapped him in a firm grasp.

 

“Your eyes remind me of the eyes of a man I saw when I was moving troops closer to Tilde's border,” sighed the General. “And of a man in a village I had burned down on the way.”

 

Bastard.

 

But, Dear Lord, this was all going to be a great deal easier than Eggsy had thought. With a smirk, the young valet stepped forward and guided the General towards a nearby shrubbery. He made a note of his surroundings, expecting the below stone steps would lead up to the servants quarters.

 

“That sounds fascinating,” he whispered in a breathy tone. “You simply must tell me all about it.” He reached towards the General's chest and boldly pressed him towards the steps. “in private,” he finished.

 

The General let out a loud laugh and coiled a deliberate arm around Eggsy. “I'm sure it will become very intimate indeed.” He cozied closer to Eggsy, and stroked a rather deliberate finger along his nose.

 

“Perhaps it would be better after Arthur's plan is complete.” The General gave him a wink. “Tilde's kingdom won't be hers for much longer, whether she accepts Arthur's proposal of marriage or not.”

 

Jackpot.

 

To cap it all off, the General said this with a boastful tone that implied he had already conquered the entire country and subdued all of the unruly plebs himself.

 

Eggsy beamed up at the General. “My goodness, you know so much about so many things,” he simpered. The smile was genuine. This was turning out to be far too easy.

 

He reached out a hand and caressed the General's arm, and the General began to drone on about what a hard time he had moving troops. How it was difficult in particular, to find roads that wouldn't crumble under the weight of their boots. That the real key was to always stay close to a village with enough farmland to feed those troops. He even named several villages, and Eggsy dug his fingernails into his thighs when he found that his own village was named among them.

 

Well, it wouldn't happen so easily now. Eggsy found himself smiling ear to ear.

 

A loud clatter sounded out. The General let out a curse as he stepped backward from the servant's door, which had opened abruptly.  
  
“...well Eggsy I must admit I am most surprised to see you – at such a very social occasion.” It was Lord Hart. Staring at him with blazing eyes. “How very shocking to see you here Eggsy.”

 

Oh for goodness sakes. Eggsy winced – Lord Hart's eyes were locked onto his - but as the General turned to him he tried to force out an airy laugh.

 

“Of course I'm here,” laughed Eggsy, grin tight. “It's a bit of a scandalous party isn't it. Of course – of course you're here.”

 

Yes wait, why was Lord Hart here. Eggsy had been so caught up in his own plan that he barely had spared a thought to – well his stomach plummeted. While Eggsy was speaking, the General settled a proprietary hand low on his back, and Eggsy let out a wheeze. Then let it drift downward. To Eggsy's dismay, Lord Hart's eyes followed the General's hand.

 

“This is my estate,” Lord Hart stated in a mild tone. “Though I suppose the current tenants are putting it to a more creative use than I had anticipated.”

 

The mild tone of voice was betrayed by a cold fury in his eyes that threw Eggsy for a loop. It intensified when Lord Hart gazed over at the General momentarily. Eggsy swallowed. _'I'm doing this for the plan,'_ he begged in his mind. _'Please see that Lord Hart._ '

 

“Oh don't boast man,” roared the General in a loud tone. “Come Eggsy, let me show you where I've been staying.”

 

“No.” Lord Hart's tone was flat. “Eggsy, don't. Not with him.”

 

This time Eggsy couldn't conceal his flinch. Why on earth hadn't he – but too late now.

 

“Stop it,” he snapped at Lord Hart. “I'm busy – I'm trying to enjoy myself.” Eggsy looked away, unable to cope with Lord Hart's possible reaction.

 

And with that, Eggsy allowed himself to be pulled along. He turned to look over his shoulder and found that Lord Hart was watching him leave, his eyes still burning.

 

The General even wrapped his arm around Eggsy more firmly as they walked, though he had resumed his monologue regarding his military activities. He took Eggsy on a circuitous route through the house until at last they found themselves in a room containing, among many other plush pieces of furniture, a rather large, red, overstuffed chaise longue.

 

“Well that should do it actually,” sighed the General. “I think I've told you possibly everything I could about my military.”

 

And with no amount of romance, he pushed Eggsy down onto that chaise longue. Eggsy swallowed and looked up at the man from under his lashes.

 

“Don't – don't you want to dance for longer?”

 

The General laughed abruptly. “Do you intend to tease me?” Then he leaned in, right on top of where Eggsy was sprawled out on the comfortable piece of furniture. “Do you intend to walk about looking like that and leave me unsatisfied?”

 

A shudder racked through Eggsy. “Wait,” he coaxed, reaching a hand towards the General's face.

 

The General just laughed in what Eggsy realized was a more than slightly cruel tone of voice and pushed him down, his mouth reaching towards Eggsy's.

 

Out of options, Eggsy turned his head at the very last minute. He wanted to coax another moment out of the General. But the man's rough lips landed on his cheek and he let out a sudden snarl that chilled Eggsy to the bone.

 

“Going to be that way then,” he growled. A large calloused hand wrapped itself around Eggsy's throat, and with a shock, Eggsy realized how much more forceful the General’s grip was now, than the tentative touches he’d been giving Eggsy’s neck all evening  “See if you make an ass of me.”

 

“Trick,” blurted out Eggsy. He closed his eyes and giggled hysterically. Roxy had taught him a trick.

 

“Don't you dare laugh at me boy,” snarled the large man. He lunged forward to try to kiss Eggsy again, but dropping any pretence Eggsy began to wiggle away from him. “Fool!”

 

With a squeak, Eggsy tried to inhale and realized then that he could not. His vision was beginning to blur, and he saw a large raven out of the corner of his eye. The raven peered down towards him with a familiar set to her eyes, and Eggsy closed his own tightly.

 

And he was glad he did too.

 

The raven let out a loud cry, and the General was surprised enough to realize there was a bird indoors, that he loosened his grip on Eggsy's neck and looked up. To see the raven flying down at him with a cold glint in it's eyes.

 

Eggsy clapped his hands over his eyes during the shouting and cawing that followed, and only muttered a quiet, “thanks Roxy,” before the raven went flying out the window.

 

He opened his eyes, at last, reluctant and squeaked a bit to see that the General was staggering about the room, swinging blindly with one arm, and holding another arm over his eyes.

 

Well. What was his eyes before Roxy had pecked them out. Bless magic.

 

Eggsy should have expected that the commotion would attract some attention. What he hadn't expected was that Lord Hart would burst into the room, shouldering through a locked door with his sword drawn. “So help me General, if you've harmed another young boy I'll – oh hello Eggsy.”

 

Lord Hart stared at the General. Then back at Eggsy who was still seated on the chaise longue.

 

“Aaaaagh!” roared the General. He swung his arms in defence until  the raven let out a last taunting caw before flying out the opposite door.

 

“I seem to have greatly underestimated you Eggsy. Though I'm sure you'll understand my concern with your situation. This man earned his reputation. Bit much removing his eyes though, wasn't it?”

 

“It wasn't even me,” squawked Eggsy defensively. “It wasn't!”

 

Lord Hart frowned at him. “Well – you had best – I really wish you had known better than to be alone with him.”

 

Eggsy flushed and took a step towards Lord Hart. “I do – I was just – I wanted to do-”

 

“I'll thank you to keep that to yourself Eggsy,” snapped Lord Hart. His eyes flashed. “I've no wish to hear what you've done here. Now we must -”

 

And whatever advice Lord Hart had been about to dispense was lost, because a young woman wandered into the room, looked at the two men arguing tensely, and the third man shouting and bleeding, and let out a blood curdling scream.

 

In no time, a thunder of feet arrived in the room, and two soldiers gripped Eggsy by both shoulders. Lord Hart looked around at the gathered crowd and sighed.

 

“I suppose I'll have to sort this mess out myself,” he sighed.

 

Without offering any explanation of that statement to Eggsy, Lord Hart turned on his heel and left the room. Leaving Eggsy to be surrounded by more and more soldiers.

 

“That's totally mental mate,” remarked one of them as the General was led away by a woman who claimed to have knowledge of healing. “His feckin' eyes are gone right out of his head.”

 

“Why are there even soldiers here,” grumbled Eggsy.

 

“Because I'm here.” The soldiers in the room all gasped and fell to their knees. Eggsy was forced down to his knees by the men holding his arms. A man walked slowly into the room. He had white hair, and on top of it a heavy golden crown.

 

Arthur, realized Eggsy with a chill. The architect of … all his despair.

 

Looking down at Eggsy with a cold indifference, Arthur sighed. “Just throw him in the dungeon. I'm still going to try to enjoy this party.” He made a smacking sound with his lips. “Where are those dancers.”

 

The familiar bald headed man at the King's right hand side nodded and seemed to give a few wordless orders to the soldiers at his side.

 

A familiar looking one appeared and nodded at the men who had Eggsy in a firm grip. “This way,” barked Jamal.

 

And he led them all the way down to the dungeon without ever speaking a word to Eggsy.

 

Eggsy was trembling.

 

Well he supposed in time, he'd easily be able to finish his part of the plan – a dungeon could hardly stop him from talking to Roxy – but he greatly feared that he was in for some considerable discomfort. The rough hands of the guards pushed him to and fro and he staggered as he stumbled down a flight of rough wood steps and then another, and then began to be dragged.

 

“Jamal,” he groaned. “Mate you have got to stop whatever you're doing.”

 

Jamal didn't reply and just shouldered him into a small cell. The two other guards grinned at each other and started to advance into the cell after Eggsy, curling their hands into fists. With a gasp, Eggsy tried to get into a fighting stance.

 

Pressing his back against the cold, damp stone wall of the cell counted as a fighting stance if he raised his fists, Eggsy reckoned.

 

“Report for duty at guard tower 5,” barked Jamal's voice. “Now.”

 

The two other soldiers exchanged looks of disappointment and shuffled out of the cell.

 

“Yeah,” called Eggsy after them. “You run away.”

 

A familiar snort of laughter came from Jamal, and Eggsy held his breath as Jamal began to pace outside his cell. After a long moment, the footsteps and roars from the other two soldiers faded away into the distance.

 

Jamal turned on his heel to stare at Eggsy.

 

“Nice fighting stance,” he remarked in a conversational tone. “I suppose you learned that with your dragon.”

 

Eggsy stared at him, and gave him a sharp nod.

 

“I've learned an awful lot from Merlin myself,” he continued. “Eggsy, there's plenty you should know – well I'm sure you'll soon have more than one chance to find out.”

 

With that baffling statement, he turned on his heel to march of to an unknown destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An OC's eyes are pecked out, a honeypot target tries to strangle Eggsy, Lord Hart is jealous and gets victimblamey.
> 
> And yes, the next chapter will just be a sad Eggsy imprisoned.
> 
> come have fun on [my tumblr, poisonchocolatecake](http://poisonchocolatecake.tumblr.com/)


	10. How Eggsy found out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please heed tags. Incoming Eggsy whump, and psychological torture. Arthur is a baaaad man.

Eggsy lay still and cold in the middle of his cell.

He'd only spent half a night locked up in Lord Hart's estate before ten guards had burst into his cell while he was half-asleep, put a rough burlap sack over his head, then dragged him off to a second location. 

But still, he hadn't despaired. Then.

The damp, chilly stones pressed into his back, but Eggsy tried not to feel them. He tried not to feel anything. Not the sounds of feet stamping up and down the halls. Not the cries of people being pushed and pulled from their cells, possibly to return a screaming and shaking mess. Possibly to return in cold silence.

On the first night Eggsy had been in the prison, the prison far from the basements of Lord Hart's estate, he'd held tight to the thought of Roxy coming soon. Of Ryan finding him. Even, he dared to hope, that Lord Hart would contribute to a solution to his current predicament.

That first night, a younger boy had been brought in to the neighbouring cell, crying softly and tripping over his feet. Eggsy had called out to him, asked his name. One of the guards had shouted at them to be quiet. Then some hours later, when Eggsy didn't know if it was morning or night, some guards came and dragged the boy away again. 

“Told you to be quiet,” sneered the same guard who Jamal had prevented from beating Eggsy. “Now look what you've done.”

The boy's face was a mass of bruises and he wouldn't reply to anything Eggsy called over to him. Hours later they came and took him away again. That had been ages ago. Eggsy still hadn't seen the younger boy he'd tried to reassure, and he vowed he would no longer tried to talk to any of the other prisoners. 

His faith in a swift solution to his predicament began to waver.

Admittedly, Eggsy was having trouble tracking time. A plate of food was pushed through an opening in his door at a random interval. Most of the time Eggsy could barely be bothered to pick at the unidentifiable mix of grains. Sometimes it seemed that it was ages in between the times that a guard would silently shove the plate through the door. Hunger would gnaw at Eggsy's stomach. Then sometimes guards would make a point of bringing down huge plates of food they'd pilfered from the kitchens. A smell of meat and gravy, even bright fruits and vegetable would drift into Eggsy's cell and he'd curl up in a ball, facing the wall. Refused to respond to the gloating laughter of the guards.

Sometimes a rat would come and nibble at the leftover food. The first time Eggsy had seen the rat he'd been overjoyed.

“Roxy!” he hissed. “Quick, the keys are on the biggest guard, he's probably in the kitchens – Roxy!”

He stared baffled as his friend ignored his pleas in favor of nibbling away at his leftover oatmeal. 

“Roxy?” he asked again. “Is it – is it you?”

The rat didn't so much as look at him. Eggsy sank to the floor and stared. It looked like his new cellmate was – well – just an ordinary rat. With a sinking feeling he wondered what was keeping Roxy from finding him. She was so clever and so powerful – so powerful she often had to pretend not to be.

Sometimes his mind strayed to Lord Hart's pronouncement that he would sort out the mess. He didn't dare to wonder what was keeping Lord Hart from coming to find him. Yes he'd said he'd sort the whole mess out but – but who knows what could be stopping him. Perhaps the nobleman had simply changed his mind.

Those aristocratic features hadn't been very pleased with Eggsy the last time he'd seen him. Ryan had insisted that the General would start boasting the minute he'd clap eyes on Eggsy, and Eggsy had laughed. With Roxy's help he had realized that the plan had a solid chance. He'd expected to learn something a bit sinister, but he hadn't realized the sheer madness in Arthur's willingness to let his own people suffer. What's more it looked like it was all for naught. The General would be moving his troops closer to Tilde's border, eyes still in his head or not. 

Eggsy was in too much despair to think about how long he'd been imprisoned – to track time - but he suspected that it had been at least a week or so now. Jamal had come back. He'd stared at Eggsy, and glared at the other guards who trooped up and down the halls. True to form, the guards engaged in no roughhousing or idle chatter while they were under Jamal's watchful eye.

Furious, Eggsy had hissed at him to leave, not to come back. Jamal had rolled his eyes “-if only you could see what it's really like Eggsy – look Merlin.”

“Give him some time lad, he'll come around to see how we do things here.” 

The mysterious bald man was staying true to form, in saying more mysterious things.

But after that mysterious announcement, Jamal turned on his heel, without warning, to begin a hushed discussion with that bald – headed man. With a shriek of rage, Eggsy had picked up his small bowl and thrown it at Jamal – the traitor – and received no satisfaction for it either. Jamal plucked the bowl out of the air easily, then walked away briskly. Merlin – whose sinister face Eggsy would never forget – directed a snarl towards Eggsy's cell then went after Jamal.

That was of course, when things started to become frightening.

A long day went by. No food came. No guards came. Eggsy replayed the books he'd read in Harry's cavern inside his head again and again. When it seemed like the sun had gotten higher, he tried to practice a few of the routines he'd learned in Harry's armory.

But while he was doing that, trying to imagine the weight of a sword in his hand, King Arthur came came. And once King Arthur came, Eggsy wanted nothing more than to send him back.

Eggsy backed himself into a corner of the cell. He was thinking about his life as a villager. The village was enormous in his mind. The tiny huts and small worries of the people who lived inside loomed up and up over his head, could nearly scrape the sky. The memory of metal and all the preparations to fight rolling in like -

“Ahem.”

Hearing someone clear their throat, Eggsy startled and turned around. He had expected that the King would cut an imposing figure. But the man who greeted him sported a congenial smile underneath a trim white head of hair and a tidy, but modest style of attire.

“Hello Eggsy,” he greeted him. “How have you been keeping?”

Jumping up Eggsy drew closer to the bars and looked sideways up and down the hall of the prison. He cast his eyes up and down King Arthur to examine him for any weapons. He jutted his chin out and crossed his arms while he stared at the King. The King stared right back, but smiled, congenial, and nodded his head. 

“I'm very concerned about you Eggsy,” he continued. “You've not been eating or sleeping well, probably.”

A fine sweat broke out on Eggsy's brow. He bit down hard on his lip, and glared at the King with all his might.

“Though of course you'd soon find yourself in a much more comfortable position,” smiled the King, continuing blythely. “Just a few things I need to know about that horrid dragon of yours -”

a loud gasp tore out of Eggsy's chest, against his will-

“-then you could find yourself quite comfortable.” King Arthur gave Eggsy a mischievous grin. “Why I'm sure a young man such as yourself would soon find he'd worked himself up to a very good position in my soldiers.”

“Feck off you bloody wanker.” Eggsy felt cold. “I'm not joining your army of bloody goons. I'm not telling you one bit of shit about Harry-”

King Arthur beamed at him. “Oh he calls himself Harry now does he? How charming of him. The things I could tell you about that creature. Your hair would turn as grey as mine my boy.”

“Stop.” Eggsy's feet pedaled backwards away from the King who was now smiling even more widely than before. “I'm not telling you shit.” 

For emphasis, he spat on the floor. 

“And I'm not your boy,” he added. “So sod off.”

Well, the rude gesture had certainly done the trick. King Arthur's mask of congeniality had fallen abruptly from his face.

“Very well then,” he snapped in a cold tone. “I suppose I might as well ask in your own village – that mother of yours Michelle has always seemed an odd sort to me – see what they know about you and your dragon.”

“Shut up.”

If Eggsy had eaten that day, he would have vomited.

“Oh Eggsy,” sighed the King. “I just hope the rest of the people in your village are more cooperative than you.”

He turned on one well-clad heel and swept away.

Eggsy was left standing in his cell, mouth open, trembling. His knees at last refrained from supporting his and he sank to the cold hard floor. He didn't know how long it was exactly that he lay there, arms wrapped around himself. Eventually though, he came back to his senses.

For whatever reason, it seemed his friends couldn't reach him. Lord Hart had disappeared. And as for-for Harry-Eggsy just hoped that news of Eggsy's location wouldn't reach his ears.

A lot of these soldiers probably had wives and children after all.

With a sigh, Eggsy dragged himself to his feet and began pacing around the cell. He casually poked at a few bricks. The cell bars soon found themselves being shaken thoroughly. For most of the night.

Eventually Eggsy drifted off to sleep.

It wasn't as though Eggsy looked forward to the meals when they arrived at his cell, but he noticed after a day that they had stopped. The next morning only half as much gruel arrived. A loud noise rang out that night, all throughout the night. It sounded as though someone was kicking the pipes, and rattled Eggsy's bones, he could hardly sleep at all.

When at last a guard came meandering up and down the hallway of the dungeon, Eggsy made a rude gesture behind his back as the great hulking man went back up the steps.

And then of course, the sound of some familiar footsteps came padding down the long stairs that led down to the dungeon.

It was King Arthur, holding a … burnt up stick.

“I found this in your village Eggsy,” sighed the King. “Your dragon has a really awful temper – but then again you knew that.”

Eggsy's jaw dropped.

“I tried to rush and save your mother and sister of course, but Harry was so furious – well I'm sure you know how those types get. He burned down the whole village before we could stop him.”

After saying that, the King let out a long sigh and rubbed his brow.

“Did he really now,” replied Eggsy. 

His tone was flat.

He paused for a moment. Considered his options. He could go lay on the pile of straw he called a bed and wait to be rescued – and still he rationalized, his friends would still be looking for a way to find him – or he could have a chat with this liar. With a mental sigh, he started to bite down on his lip viciously. It was a sharp enough pain to cause his eyes to start to water.

“Oh no – I knew he was bad but -” Eggsy blinked hard and managed to cause a tear to slip out of his left eye. At that point he turned to look at the King - “-it's so much worse than I thought.”

Greeted with the sight of his prisoner, tear stained and despondent in appearance, King Arthur's head began to nod and a smile crept across his face.

“You have to understand Eggsy, these creatures aren't like us. They have no real regard for the well-being of humans, they're simply consumed with greed and their own lust for power.”

Here King Arthur paused, and took off his spectacles to rub at them. Eggsy indulged in the opportunity to scowl at him ferociously.

“How terrible. That such a creature could gain power in this land.” 

Eggsy had to pinch his thigh very hard to make his voice sound trembly while he said that.

“It's best you join us and begin to remove these beasts from this land, Eggsy. You see what Harry has done to your village. These beasts are a threat like no other.”

Right.

“Right,” agreed Eggsy. “I see it now. Can you – can you bring my mother to me?”

At that, the King paused. 

“Eggsy,” he sighed. “She is in fact, unwell.” He gentled his tone. “It was a result of losing so much in the attack you know.”

“I can't believe it,” gasped Eggsy.

Well saying that, Eggsy really did mean it. It was all rather unbelievable.

“Yes, I know, my boy.” The King rested a palm against his face. “It might upset you too much to see her in such a terrible state... perhaps I could bring your sister Daisy in her place.”

“Oh.”

Eggsy steeled himself. Just because the King knew his family by name – perhaps he'd been watching Eggsy – the King was a liar. Harry would never burn down Eggsy's village. Not after he'd just helped to save them all.

Then again if King Arthur knew of Michelle and Daisy, he surely wouldn't leave them alone for long. Eggsy crossed his fingers behind his back.

“I promise I'll do whatever I can to help you, my liege,” Eggsy pronounced. He swiped at this eyes with his sleeve. “There's just so little I can recall while restrained so.”

“Anything you need my boy.”

“You've got to give me a chance to see the mountains – or at least the sky.”

Eggsy tried to add a pathetic pout to his plea for freedom. It was met however, with wide eyes and a shocked frown.

“You know why I can't do that.” The King sighed. “It's simply too dangerous. If I didn't know better I'd question your motives young man.”

Letting his mouth hang open in a manner that Michelle had assured him was very unattractive, Eggsy gawped at the king. “Me? Motives? Wossat?”

The King merely sighed again, and called for the guards to return. They clattered back in with their usual sneers.

“Just try to remember what you can about that dragon Eggsy. Who knows what else he might do to this kingdom before he is stopped.” Once again, Eggsy was treated to a smile from the monarch. “Do think on it Eggsy. You'll have ample time.”

Eggsy stared at the back of his head as the King exited the dungeon once more. He crossed his arms and clenched them together, pushing down the anger that was welling up in him, shaking him.

“You don't look too happy,” observed one of the guards. “Wassamatter with you?” He pushed his large, greasy face up against the bars of the cell. “You sad your village burned down? You gonna have a little cry?”

Seeing red, Eggsy found his mouth opening to say “-come a little closer and say that.”

Obligingly, the guard came closer. He must not have expected that Eggsy would have the strength to reach forward, grab his shoulders and knock his head against the cells bars so hard. After all, Eggsy had missed meals, he had been deprived of sleep. He had waited in vain to be rescued. Nonetheless, the anger fueled him and the guard's head made a thunking sound as it left a dent in the bar. The other guard let out an incoherent shout, and came running towards Eggsy.

Easily, Eggsy caught his arm and pulled him forward, banging his head against the cell bars. The second guard joined the first one in a heap on the stone ground of the dungeon.

“Must be the adrenalin,” muttered Eggsy, staring down at the guards.

He'd pushed and pulled at the cell bars in despair before, but hadn't managed to dent them – but no time for those worries now.

Heart pounding and shocked at his own actions, Eggsy crouched down and lifted some keys from the second guard's waist with trembling hands. To his relief, the keys clicked the lock of his cell door. Without even a pause, Eggsy switched clothes with the smaller guard, and left him on a heap in the straw where he'd lain to sleep. The first guard was too large to heave away anywhere, so Eggsy just left him in a darker corner of his cell, then prayed that no one would come to check on this particular hallway until the guard changed.

The plan to neglect this particular prisoner had backfired, he thought darkly, as he crept up the stairs.

At the top, there was no one. Eggsy stared about frantically for a moment, then resigning himself, began marching in a manner that he thought best approximated what he'd seen Jamal do. His heart began to pound as two other guards came walking towards him – but they just straightened up when they noticed his stiffer bearing, and gave him a respectful nod.

That was sorted then.

Looking around the halls, Eggsy realized an exit was near. His heart started pounding as he approached the guards standing at the doors – and a great bell ringing sounded out. Eggsy bit back a groan, but squared his shoulders and kept walking towards the guards.

“Fucking hell mate, I bet it's that big ugly beast again,” remarked one of the guards, barely looking over Eggsy.

“Nah mate – that's three long, two short that's – that's -”

“An enemy at the gates.” Jamal's face was stern as he approached the two guards. “You're both dismissed until you can sort out your basic training.”

The two guards just laughed, and loped off. Eggsy was once again frozen, staring at Jamal.

“Well come along Eggsy,” sighed Jamal. “You haven't got all day if you're going to make your 'magical' disappearance from the castle count for anything. Though I do wish you could have waited for me to sort this.”

“Right,” swallowed Eggsy. “Are you going to let me outside then?” he demanded.

Jamal let out a sharp bark of a laugh.

“Yes Eggsy, Ryan and Roxy have been waiting for you out there all week – we ran into more than a few complications,” he sighed. “Hurry up.”

Eggsy beamed. “I knew it! You hate that wanker Merlin! Come with-”

“I do not – Eggsy just come.” With that unsatisfactory explanation, Jamal turned on his heel and marched towards the doorway.

“Fine,” agreed Eggsy, and hurried along after him. “But you owe me an explanation,” he continued, as he stepped across the threshold and into the cold crisp air of the night.

“Eggsy mate,” a laugh broke free of Jamal then. “Look up.”

“What?” Eggsy was rather annoyed. It was a matter of grave danger right now what on earth could Jamal be laughing about - “that's not-”

“Really mate, look up.”

The two were standing in a courtyard. There were relatively few people about – just some guards at their posts, despite the fact that an alarm had just rung out – so Eggsy sighed and looked up.

He was greeted with the sight of a very familiar green wingspan, outlined against the full moon. Eggsy very nearly sat down again, shocked at the sight.

“He's rather menacing, your dragon,” laughed Jamal. “Come along, this way – he's been circling around the tower keep, just like that, every night this week.”

“He has- he has!” Eggsy felt a great wet wave of emotion course through him. He'd feared that his friends had forgotten him – but there must be a reason – they'd gone and gotten Harry - “-he has? Since when?”

“Since you've been here Eggsy!” Jamal looked like he might start to laugh again, but there were some other soldiers at the gates at the side of the castle walls Jamal was headed towards, so he fixed his features into a glower. The soldiers gawped at Jamal deferentially, and paid Eggsy no mind at all. “I'll make Major soon,” remarked Jamal in a dry tone. “These people are just - ah here we are.”

Eggsy and Jamal had sailed through the gates, and Jamal gestured towards the forest. A large glow-cloud of fire erupted from the trees, and Eggsy gasped.

“That Roxy mate of yours is very impressive – I'm gutted she's spoken for,” sighed Jamal. “No one has been able to do magic anywhere near this castle for almost twenty three years now – a real anomaly in our land.”

“What.” Eggsy was flabbergasted. “Explain!”

“Walls have ears,” sighed Jamal. “You really need to watch your-”

“You dirty little fecker, this wasn't the plan,” a familiar bald head loomed up behind Jamal and Eggsy squeaked. “You were supposed to wait a while longer, not let him out when he felt like it – you're too soft on your friends Jamal.”

“Yes sir,” sighed Jamal. “Permission to speak freely Merlin?”

“Of course,” replied Merlin, glaring at all around him. Eggsy paused his plan to flee. Perhaps the man wasn't as loyal to the King as he would portray himself to be? “Go ahead lad, speak freely.”

“It was a shit plan Merlin, and we had better start running for the woods now.”

Contrary to what Eggsy had expected, the Merlin character just gave them both an assessing look.

“It's not to late to join my own platoon Eggsy,” said Merlin in a strict tone. “You could have done so if you'd just retrained yourself from running for it for a few more days. We have our own loyalties you know. No matter what those friends of yours in the woods are doing.”

With that statement, the gears in Eggsy's mind shifted, and he gasped.

“You hate the King!” he exclaimed. “You're double agents!”

Merlin and Jamal both scowled at him.

“Walls have ears mate! And not if you don't keep your voice down and start running for those trees we aren't. Roxy and Ryan can't wait forever you know.”

Eggsy threw his arms around Jamal. “Thank you,” he gushed. “I'm going now, I really am.”

He beamed up at Merlin. “And thank you too. Watch out for Jamal.”

With that, he turned and began sprinting towards the trees.

It was unfortunate then, that the alarm that had been sounding out began to ring again.

“Escaped! The prisoner has escaped!” came the cry of a solider, and Eggsy doubled his pace. 

He saw Roxy and Ryan emerge from the trees then, and point out a path they surely meant him to escape upon, jumping, waving their arms and shouting. To his great alarm, and arrow whizzed over his shoulder and he realized that at last, soldiers were in pursuit.

A great roar came ripping through the sky and a flaming heat seared Eggsy's shoulders. Could the dragon keeping watch possibly have roasted - 

“Harry NO!” bellowed Eggsy as he turned to see. “Oh – Harry -”

The dragon had indeed unleashed a great plume of fire – but he'd directed it towards the sky. It had terrified the soldiers who'd come to chase Eggsy into retreating – though now they were directing their arrows at Harry.

“Harry! HARRY!” bellowed Eggsy. “Come here! Stop!”

Distantly he realized that his friends were shouting – Roxy was even shooting spells willy nilly – he just knew it – Jamal and Merlin were bellowing as well – but all he could think of, all he could see was the sight of an arrow sticking out of Harry's wing.

Harry let out another roar, and all the humans shuddered. It was breathtaking, it shook the ground the way a strong storm did- the way an earthquake did. Eggsy found himself calling for his dragon once again. At last, he took notice.

“Run!” The sound came out of Harry in a hissed and discordant tone, and Eggsy nearly sobbed as another volley of arrows was launched towards his dragon. “Now!”

That same hissed tone. That same sense of urgency. At last Eggsy's feet unstuck themselves from the ground and he found himself running towards the woods. He paid no mind to Ryan and Roxy shouting as they greeted him and then sprinting in opposite directions. Leaping and spinning through the woods he ran as hard as he could until he finally landed in a clearing, the clamor from the tower keep at last quieter than the blood pounding in his ears.

He dropped his face into his hands.

At last, the familiar flapping sound appeared and Eggsy looked up. Harry was worse for the wear, but he didn't seem to have too many holes in him. The great green dragon glided to a slow landing in front of Eggsy.

“Oh Harry,” sighed Eggsy. “It's so good to see you.”

Overwhelmed with relief and affection, he stepped forward and dropped a kiss onto Harry's nose. Harry twitched a bit at the last moment and Eggsy gasped as a sensation of magic flowed out towards him. He wrapped his arms tighter around Harry – only to realize the change.

Eggsy had his arms wrapped around a stark naked and rather frightened Lord Hart.

“Harry?” he demanded.

Shock started freezing his veins.

Lord Hart stared at him with wide eyes. “Eggsy,” he gasped with relief. “What happened?”

“Oh Good Lord, finally,” sighed a familiar, unwelcome and sardonic voice. “Harry Hart, it's good to see you back as your old self again.”

“Merlin?” snarled Eggsy. He stepped in front of Lord Hart- or Harry – well he was still shaking. Though that might be from lack of clothing.

Merlin rolled his eyes, unhooked his cape and handed it towards the pair.

“I've never seen someone so late to break a spell in my life,” he sighed.

Eggsy's ears were ringing, and he was only aware of Roxy, Ryan and Jamal sprinting into the clearing in a very distant sense.

“I didn't know Eggsy,” came a pleading voice from behind him. “I didn't.”

The voice sounded distant as well through the blood pounding in his ears.

Betrayal, sharp like a knife, was coursing through him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come hang out on [tumblr!](http://poisonchocolatecake.tumblr.com)


	11. How Eggsy went through some changes

Eggsy felt cold still.

He was also trying to cover up Lord Hart from the prying eyes of Merlin, Jamal, Ryan and Roxy.

“Why are you all here anyways?” he demanded, as he draped Merlin's cape around Lord Hart.

“I was following you mate,” sighed Jamal. “Merlin and I might even be grievously injured while we're looking for you. Probably even attacked by bandits.”

“It weren't my bandits!” objected Ryan,“wasn't! I do all the real work around here – agh!” 

Jamal was kicking him in the leg. “I'd like to see you do half a day's work!”

“We'll have to make it look real,” agreed Merlin in a grim tone. He stared at Ryan and Jamal. “Particularly since we might be out here for awhile. King Arthur is going to be rather angry about losing his prize prisoner. Not to mention his prized cursed dragon...”-

“But-eeeuuuuurgh,” wailed Lord Hart. 

Eggsy patted his head in a protective gesture while the man collapsed in a fit of coughing. The sting of betrayal – there just had to be an explanation - was soothed by the man's total misery. He was ghastly pale, and in a cold sweat. And possibly a dragon, but Eggsy didn't think he could process that yet.

“Eggsy – what on earth is happening,” yelped Roxy. “There's a curse coming off of him -”

Merlin turned and stared at Roxy.

“-obviously! The curse – is that why we couldn't get into the castle?” Roxy's face was so anxious Eggsy felt some of the anger he'd brewed in his prison cell dissipate.

“Nearly burnt of my entire bollo-” Roxy turned and punched Ryan in the arm and he yelped. “Castles don't infiltrate themselves,” he muttered in a sulky tone.

“Well spotted young woman,” interrupted Merlin. “There's more than one curse on King Arthur's castle though. You could do well with my-”

“-don't you dare recruit another one of my mates you – you -” Eggsy was interrupted by Lord Hart's weight fully falling upon him. Eggsy staggered under his weight and found that Lord Hart seemed determined to fall on all fours for a moment. “Lord Hart!” he cried in alarm. “What's happened-”

“Why on earth are you calling him that?” demanded Merlin. He bit his lip and to Eggsy's utter outage, it looked as though he was trying not to laugh. “It sounds very odd since you two are – well. You're the reason this finally happened in any case.”

Merlin started taking a few steps towards Lord Hart, who was still on the forest floor, and Eggsy leaped in front of him defensively.

“Eyes up here mate,” he snapped. “And what do you mean I made this happen? I barely did anything.”

A long groan erupted from Lord Hart. Eggsy scrambled to throw his arms around him, to pet his back ineffectually. To his horror, he realized that Lord Hart's back – well also Harry's back, his mind supplied – was rippling in between shades of scaled green and smoothed beige skin. A cough from Lord Hart let out a large puff of smoke from his mouth and Eggsy squeaked and sat back.

Coughing out the smoke seemed to have cleared Lord Hart's malady somewhat though, and he sat up. Eggsy reached out and wrapped Merlin's cloak around him in a protective gesture, then pulled him back towards his chest.

“Eggsy,” gasped out Lord Hart, finally. “We should get home.”

Merlin began laughing.

“Home? Already Harry?” His laughter started to get high pitched and the three younger ones at the clearing turned towards him in alarm. “I know you're finally in love and congratulations are in order -“

“Stop,” croaked out Lord Hart. “Merlin, please.”

Jamal was drawing closer to Merlin now, and Roxy was starting to look concerned as well. The man was red-faced and wheezing, and Eggsy didn't trust him one bit. Not with Lord Hart still dazed and trying to burrow into Eggsy.

“-you know just how to get yourself into a mess!” Merlin's voice was raised, and Eggsy didn't know who looked the most shocked out of all of those assembled in the clearing. “This is all your fault! You threw yourself in front of Lee for no reason! You got yourself cursed by King Arthur when we all needed you! We lost that war! My magic has been halved. This Kingdom has been terrorized. And all because of your bloody reckless behaviour! Being cursed not to know yourself bloody well suited you! You didn't half deserve it!”

By the time he finished his rant Merlin was red-faced, sweating and looked ready to drop to his knees. Offended on Harry's behalf he frowned at Roxy and Jamal as they went to stand with Merlin, concern written all over their faces.

“I know.”

Harry's voice – and Eggsy realized, with a sinking feeling, it really was becoming much more like Harry's voice emanating from Lord Hart – they were one and the same – but what did it all mean.

“And I'm sorry Merlin. I've been -” Harry paused to rub at his head. “I've been unable to bring myself together I suppose.” He finally, finally looked up at Eggsy, captured his gaze firmly. “Forgive me,” he finished in a pleading tone.

“Of course I forgive you, we're a pair aren't we,” answered Merlin in a somewhat calmer tone. “Just don't bloody do it again.”

Eggsy found he couldn't bear to answer Harry, but couldn't bear to look away from his eyes either.

“You're paired with Harry the dragon,” said Roxy to Merlin in a low voice. “You're a magic user – you two must have been deadly.” 

“Well spotted again Roxy,” sighed Merlin. “Now Jamal, come along, we had better – what on earth.”

He had turned to see that Jamal and Ryan had somehow managed to begin wrestling. They were hissing at each other, but abruptly turned and faced Merlin with matching fake smiles at the sound of his voice.

“I don't want to know what you were doing. But Ryan, if you're going to get a hit in, you had best make it look real. Now come on before real trouble happens.”

Ryan sighed. “I suppose I had better get back to what the men are doing in the forest.” He brushed himself off and nodded at everyone in the clearing. “You all know where to find me,” he added.

With that, Ryan's green clad form disappeared into the trees.

Jamal sighed. “Eggsy, I'll be in touch yeah.” With that he turned and headed off after Merlin.

“You're all just leaving,” Eggsy's voice sounded cold, even to himself. “After all that shouting at Lord Hart and – and what's happening.”

Merlin wheeled around on his heel.

“You don't want a moment alone after breaking a decades-old curse on Harry Hart with your true love's kiss?” 

“I don't know what you mean!”

He raised an eyebrow. “I'm sure. Now Jamal and I have got quite the mess to clean up. No thanks to you and Harry.”

Harry groaned and pressed his entire face very firmly into Eggsy's collarbone. “Make it stop,” he hissed. 

With a yelp, Eggsy startled away from Harry's hot breath. Harry the Dragon. Lord Hart. One and the same. And … and... a kiss.

“A true love's kiss,” Roxy's voice penetrated the fog of Eggsy's thoughts and he stared up at her, feeling helpless. “That's rather impressive. Though it was obvious how much Harry favored you.”

“Harry....is Lord Hart.” Eggsy stared at the man who was feverish, shaking in his arms. “You could have told me,” he reproached. 

Eggsy shut his eyes, trying to will away all the memories – oh Lord the things he'd said after the ball! Harry must think he was an utterly silly fool!

“I tried – as much as I could. I didn't know.” Brown eyes searched out Eggsy's. “Please, you have to believe me. I didn't know – well I didn't understand.” He let out a huge gusty sigh. “You must think I'm an utterly manipulative bastard.”

“No...well, maybe,” replied Eggsy. He bit his lip. “I don't understand,” he concluded.

“And you'll not come to any great conclusions sitting in the woods.” Roxy sighed at them. “Alright, I'm going to try something.” She reached out both her hands and sparks began to fly between her fingertips. “This is an auspicious place, must be why King Arthur plonked his castle here, and it's rather simple to draw into the ley lines I should be able to – oh, close your eyes.”

Eggsy obeyed in a hurry, and clapped a hand over Harry's eyes for good measure. It was a good thing too, because quite a large spark went off, and even Eggsy was convinced he could smell quite a lot of magic. When he opened his eyes, he and Harry were sitting at the front door of Harry's cave.

“That was fun,” exclaimed Roxy. “Now you'll have to excuse me, I could sleep for a week!”

Harry and Eggsy were left standing nervously at the door step, staring into each other's eyes.

“Well, come in,” said Lord Hart eventually. “I do hope you'll continue to stay here. I've... very much enjoyed having you.”

“Right,” answered Eggsy, and he followed him inside the cave, feeling like a lost lamb. “Tea?”

“That would be lovely,” sighed Lord Hart, and stretched out at his kitchen table just as Harry often attempted to do – though he could hardly fit. “I think I've a few sprains, tea would be just the thing.”

Eggsy looked up from where he was preparing a human-sized amount of tea on the stove and walked over.

“Let me see,” he demanded. “Lord Hart, is it your shoulder?”

“Yes but – Eggsy you must be half starved.” Lord Hart paused. His expression was pained. “You must keep calling me Harry, please,” he added.

With that, Eggsy inhaled deeply but failed to quell the dizziness that was threatening to overwhelm him. He sat down abruptly on the kitchen floor.

“Eggsy!” Lord Hart's – Harry's eyes were wild as he raced over to Eggsy's side. “What's happened to you?” He reached out and patted at Eggsy's head, his sides. Suddenly his face twisted with rage. A familiar curl of smoke escaped his nostrils. His not-so entirely human nostrils. “Did they hurt you? In prison?”

“Harry – no.”

“Did they touch you?” Harry's hands gripped hard at Eggsy's shoulders. “Tell me. I'll kill them.”

“Harry stop,” Eggsy interrupted. “It's you. You've changed.”

With that, Harry's eyes widened and he froze.

“Don't you see I've had quite a surprise?” continued Eggsy in a gentle tone. “I – I still don't understand what all this even means.”

“Of course,” groaned Harry, and he thumped his forehead forward to smack it against the kitchen counter with a dramatic thump. “I'm an utter idiot.”

“Oh stop that Harry,” laughed Eggsy. Some relief was coursing through him at the familiar mannerisms of his dragon starting to emerge in Lord Hart's (rather spectacular, his mind supplied unhelpfully) body and voice. “Just explain.”

He reached for Harry's face, then flinched as he pulled at a sore muscle from sitting in his odd spot on the floor.

“You are hurt,” stated Harry in a grim tone. “They'll burn for this.”

“It's a sore muscle Harry,” sighed Eggsy. “They're up to much worse in that castle than this-”

“Come and lay down,” interrupted Harry. “I have a salve for that muscle somewhere.”

Eggsy found himself rather embarrassing himself by turning bright red. Laying. Down. With Harry. Well... there were worse places that he could have wound up. He jumped up to his feet and padded after Harry's retreating back where he was walking down the hall. 

The man had swathed himself in Merlin's cloak rather magnificently since arriving back in his own abode, into a toga-like arrangement. It still left a large swathe of his back exposed though, and a mass of scar tissue traveled across his shoulder blades.

Forgetting himself, Eggsy reached out and brushed his hands along Harry's smooth back. Skin rippled under his touch and a wave of green rolled across the man's back as he gasped at Eggsy's touch.

“Can you control that now?” asked Eggsy, transfixed. “Or does it just happen.”

“Both,” Harry. “I can draw on the power more with Merlin's help – but at times the change is overwhelming.” Brown eyes looked at him from the side. “A sort of burning.”

Eggsy hummed in acknowledgment, and stared at where his hands were still resting on Harry's scar. 

“And this – this is where the curse hit you?”

“Yes,” admitted Harry. “It's all coming back now – some parts more quickly than others.”

“It looks painful.”

“It was.”

“And were you really jumping in front of – of Lee? Is that-”

“Yes.” Harry paused. “It was too late to save your father, but I don't know if I did better or worse for the Kingdom. The power of the curse King Arthur threw at us that day – it was considerable.”

Eggsy leaned forward and laid his cheek against the scar tissue. He felt Harry shudder underneath him again. That scar was where he'd tried to sacrifice himself to save Eggsy's father. Only to be hit with a curse that had held him in it's grip until – until he was freed by a true love's kiss. Eggsy felt that that discussion was not a good one to have in a hallway. With a cold stone floor.

“Come to my room,” he whispered. “Bring – bring that salve of yours.”

With that he stepped away from Harry, and started walking down the hall, stripping off his filthy clothing, and pausing to cast one look over his shoulder as he walked. He was greeted with the sight of a rather awestruck, Harry Hart.

The sight warmed his heart enough that he didn't worry much as he was drawing a bath by his room. He scrubbed off quickly the prison's grime as quickly as he could. Harry came and lingered at his doorway just as he had emerged and was toweling off his hair. Eggsy smiled brightly at him, and the various bottles he was holding in his hands. Harry had remained clothed in only Merlin's toga-cloak, to his delight.

Eggsy dropped himself down onto the bed with a bounce and patted next to him.

“Well come here,” he invited. “Your salves are no good to me over there.”

“Right,” replied Harry. His adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. “Wouldn't you be more comfortable if you got dressed?”

“Of course not Harry,” answered Eggsy. “I'm very comfortable as I am.”

Well, that was only mostly true. He bit his lower lip, then rolled onto his stomach and looked over his shoulder at the Lord who still stood frozen in the doorway. To his great satisfaction, Harry's eyes had darkened considerably before taking several long strides towards Eggsy's bed. He toppled the bottles onto Eggsy's bed then sat himself down close to the younger man.

“Alright, try to relax,” advised Harry. He was rubbing his hands together with some shiny substance. “The main ingredient in this is arnica. I do hope the smell is agreeable to you.”

Broad gentle hands gripped Eggsy's back then. Eggsy had intended to pry a confession from Harry, but broad hands were sweeping over him now, patting at his head and shoulders. A momentary flash of doubt over who was being seduced in this scenario bit through Eggsy, but he supposed it didn't matter. Fortunately Harry seemed perfectly intent on his goal of rubbing all the knots out of Eggsy's spine. Eggsy let out a loud moan of appreciation and felt himself start to melt into his pillows. Harry made a rumbling noise of satisfaction above him that was just so Harry that Eggsy felt himself start to drift away to sleep.

Alas, at that moment Harry's thumbs dug into a sore spot on Eggsy's back and he found himself yelping in pain. Harry's hands froze and Eggsy whimpered in objection.

“Oh Lord Eggsy – did I hurt you?”

With a great and mighty effort Eggsy lifted his head out of where it was mashed into his pillow and slowly wagged it from side to side. He stared up at Harry. His hair was standing up at all sorts of odd angles and there was a fine sheen of sweat on his brow already. Eggsy reached a hand up and brushed his hair to the side.

“I kissed you,” he said. “On the nose I thought, but I suppose I got you by the lip a bit.”

“You did,” replied Harry, catching Eggsy's hand and holding it against his cheek. “On the lip a bit.”

“I broke a curse on you,” Eggsy paused and turned over, so he could face Harry head on. “Tell me why.”

Harry sucked in a deep breath. He stared down at Eggsy, and squeezed down hard on his hand. Eggsy blinked up at him, and squeezed back. At last Harry spoke.

“I love you Eggsy,” he exhaled, and Eggsy beamed up at him. Harry's words came in a great rush then. “When I saw you in the village I just knew I wanted to try to take you because you're an Unwin. But the longer you stayed here the more I wanted you to be mine. Only mine. When you would come back from the village, your balls and your parties-” Harry paused to choke back some laughter - “I would be so furious with this strange interloper. Lord Hart, seducing my valet. We were heading towards a bitter end.”

“But you must have known,” protested Eggsy. His own smile felt like it was stretching out his face. “I mean you can't have – Oh Lord was it was the curse – you didn't know. You would just get a headache. It was like Merlin said, you didn't know yourself.”

His other hand reached for Harry and was met in kind to roll him onto his side.

“When I saw you at that ball I thought you were the most beautiful man I had ever seen. I was despairing when I realized I'd have to steal you away from some hideous, monstrous dragon. I thought perhaps in time you would come to me. And Eggsy, I'm so sorry. I behaved like such an utter fool after seeing the scrape you'd gotten into with the General. I'll never be able to make it up to you. But you must allow me to try. I love you. Stay.”

Eggsy grinned even wider and bent forward to kiss Harry on the nose. Harry at last let out a huff of laughter – so familiar to the dragon he'd been living with, but coming out of the most beautiful man he'd ever met – well Eggsy's heart clenched in his chest. Harry dipped his head closer and at last they were laying on their sides, foreheads pressed together.

“You've got me here though, Harry,” Eggsy tilted his head upwards, let his lips travel closer to Harry's. “And I don't think I realized until the curse broke – but I'd do anything for you.” He took a deep breath. “I do love you too.”

He tilted his eyes up to see Harry's, shining in the dim light of his room and at last, at last he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Eggsy's. He pressed small kisses against Eggsy's lips, like questions, that Eggsy, trembling, surged into. Harry bit down gently on Eggsy's lower lip and Eggsy gasped, then found himself opening his mouth as Harry, gentle as ever licked into his mouth.

Gasping, Eggsy pressed closer. He ran his hands up Harry's arms while he kissed him and kissed him, then emboldened, scraped his nails down Harry's back. He snarled into Eggsy's mouth and paused for a moment, then very deliberately moved forward while clutching Eggsy's hip and pressing them together.

“Oh,” gasped out Eggsy. He could feel the heat building. Harry let out another one of those snarls that made Eggsy tremble. He reached down and grasped them. “Oh my God. Harry I – Harry I never- I never before -”

Harry shuddered then, and moved backwards. 

“Is this alright?” he whispered. He pressed a small kiss to Eggsy's mouth again. “Tell me what you want.”

“Don't stop,” said Eggsy into his mouth. He reached down and joined Harry's hand where it was wrapped around them. “Please, don't stop.”

Harry had hesitated, but he moved towards Eggsy again with more certainty. When Eggsy's hand closed around them he groaned then moved forward into the motion. Eggsy reached up his hand and clenched hard into 

“Do it,” hissed Harry into Eggsy's mouth. “Go on.”

Eggsy wrapped his arms tighter around Harry, and panting into his mouth, let his hips snap forward into Harry's hand until he threw his head back with a cry. 

“Oh – oh! I love you!” 

He made an odd whining noise then, and found he wanted nothing more that to press his face into Harry's neck. Harry let out a long groan and pulled Eggsy up and rolled him so his back was pressed against Harry's chest. At this new angle, Harry's length was nestled up against Eggsy's bottom. 

Eggsy flushed a little – Ryan had poked fun at him once for having a plump bottom. The rest of him was hard an lean after months of training, and a brief imprisonment, but his bottom, as always remained plump and round. Harry didn't seem to mind at all though, as he was driving his hips forward and grasping at Eggsy's bottom with both hands and a firm grip. His hard length was rubbing up against that part of him and Eggsy gasped at new shocks of pleasure and reached back to feel the length of Harry against him. Harry let out another low groan then, and spent himself. 

Pleased with himself, Eggsy kissed him through it, then snuggled in as Harry drew lazy circles onto Eggsy back as they both lay there trying to catch their breath.

“Say it again,” mumbled Eggsy into Harry's neck. Harry's hand paused for a moment on his back and Eggsy nipped at him. “You know what I mean.”

“I love you,” mumbled Harry. “I'm mad about you.”

Eggsy grinned into his neck and let out a yawn. Harry's eyes were drooping as well. He supposed they had been up all night escaping a castle. With a shudder, he pulled even closer and let himself drift off to sleep.

Of course, good things like that don't last.

This was Eggsy's first thought on being awoken from his slumber. It was a bitter thought, so he just let out a wail and bit down on Harry. How dare he start talking at a time like this?

“S'not morning,” he groaned. “Stoppit.”

Harry's response was to groan as well. That was odd. Harry was not a morning dragon, so why was he awake. 

“Mate, I really want you to take a shower before we go save the day. You reek like dragon jiz- ow! Roxy!”

With a gasp, Eggsy sat upright and stared at Ryan and Roxy, who were standing in his bedroom. Ryan looked from Harry, to Eggsy and back again, and waggled his eyebrows with a small tight grin.

“Nicely done. Someone has corrupted your virtue at last. Now wake up.”

Roxy, who was a much nicer person than anyone else Eggsy knew, was standing with one hand over her eyes, and using the other to swing at Ryan.

“Eggsy, you have to come quick-”

Rolling his eyes, Eggsy looked to Ryan. He hadn't even noticed the innuendo though – his face actually looked pinched and drawn. A pit of worry opened in Eggsy's stomach once again. Why would Ryan be worried?

“It's the village,” continued Roxy. “King Arthur's troops are marching on your village Eggsy – and this time they've got cannons.”

“No!” gasped Eggsy. He shook at Harry, who sat up at last. Instead of catching up to the situation at hand, he growled at Ryan and Roxy and clutched Eggsy tight against his chest. “Harry no! I have to leave!”

“No,” decided Harry in a plain tone. “Stay.”

“Eggsy, Harry it really is urgent,” continued Roxy, waving her one free hand as she turned to face the direction of the bed. “They've got Michelle. She's strapped to some contraption of King Arthur's and can't magic her way out.”

Eggsy pushed out of bed and rubbed at his face. He started to reach for his clothes but Roxy's next words made a fury rip through him like nothing else he had ever felt.

“And Eggsy – I think they mean to burn them – but Eggsy I'm so sorry – they've got Daisy as well.”

Time stopped.

Fury roasted through him.

The searing pain came then, left him feeling changed.

“No,” hissed Eggsy. Pain seared through him again, but he felt purposeful, strong. Ryan made a squeaking sound and started backing away. “No they can't – no. Not my family. Not my village.”

His friends looked small underneath him now, and he could feel his skin creaking and crackling. A pain was ripping through his back and he stretched his wings. They were much smaller than Harry's. He snarled, and a puff of smoke came out of his nostrils.

“Mate! You're looking a bit green!” Ryan's back was pressed against the wall. He looked so tiny. “Calm down! Don't roast anything!”

“I'm going to the village now,” snarled Eggsy. “Get out of my way.”

Or at least that was what he meant to say. Instead he shot out a bit of flame, so he closed his mouth. Harry was awake now, and trying to say something to him. He was worried of course, but didn't he understand? Eggsy was being called to protect his village.

He stared at Ryan. At Roxy.

“I don't know what to do,” she gasped. “I don't know the spell.”

Odd. Well, no more time to waste. 

Stretching out his wings, he gave a satisfying crack and found himself lifting off, following the twists and turns of Harry's cave until he was sailing out into a blue morning sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope that satisfied. Um, plot wise, yes I mean the plot of course. *cough cough*
> 
> Let me know what you think here or on [tumblr!](http://www.poisonchocolatecake.tumblr.com)


	12. The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The Queen of OSM](http://queenofosm.tumblr.com/) is awesome, and did a fantastic job as a beta.

Those assembled watched Eggsy fly away in silence.

There was a pause.

“WELL GET A MOVE ON!” bellowed Roxy. “GO SAVE THE DAY!”

“I AM MOVING!” shouted Ryan.

Harry remained to frozen in his bed. He watched the other two race out of the cave. After his … his lover – who had at last transformed into a dragon - and reached his full potential.

“...and to think I waited so long for this moment,” Harry remarked aloud, wide eyed and forlorn.

Then he flexed his wings, and flew up into the air. He caught a good wind that would send him sailing towards village at a good speed. He flapped his wings a few more times and let out a cry that should call Merlin to him.

Sure enough there was an answering nudge of magic, tinged with a sense of urgency.

Harry flexed his wings and surged forward.

* * *

Eggsy found himself barreling ahead at a breakneck pace.

He'd had no idea he could fly,neither this fast or at all, or make so many barrel rolls, up and down and on the wind. His dragon's body was much smaller than Harry's, but longer and more snake-like. With a mind to testing his agility he dodged through a few trees and found himself pleased with his agility.

Hot shame flashed through him, for playing around. Not while Daisy was in danger. 

He had a mission – he was so angry – he surged forward even more quickly. Reminded why he was speeding through the air, he doubled his speed and then let out a roar of fire.

* * *

“Oh God!” 

Roxy dropped to her knees and Ryan would have tripped over her if he hadn't caught himself in time. He tried to pull her up but his hand was batted away. 

“What's wrong?” he demanded. “We need to run!”

“Can't you hear Eggsy?!” she demanded. “He's screaming at the top of his lungs – oh Lord – and he's still running!”

Ryan stared. Roxy had a mad look in her eye and there were sparks coming off of her hair.

“Right,” he said slowly. “You might want to watch it with the ah -” he waved a hand at Roxy's hair. “Magic.”

“I'm not a witch,” replied Roxy automatically. “That's nonsense.”

“Really Rox? We've just seen our mate turn into a dragon and fly off into the sky. And that's just the start of it. I can't believe you'd still think I mind.”

“Oh, alright.” Roxy tucked her hair behind her ears. “I can do a little something to speed us up I suppose. Come on.”

“Alright Rox!” cheered Ryan. “Let's go – agh!”

Ryan tripped over his own feet again, unprepared for the increased speed. With a burst of laughter, Roxy pulled him to his feet and they sped onward to the village.

* * *

Michelle Unwin couldn't recall the last time she had been so terrified.

Living with Dean, had been a terror. Turning him into a cow had been – well it had been exhilarating. Also terrifying. She'd been terrified when Eggsy had left with that dragon. But she'd known the day would have to come when he went to make his mark on the world, what with him being his father's son. Terror wasn't the right word to describe her feeling on Lee's passing – more just despair. Despair that had dulled her heart enough that she hadn't even seen Dean for who he really was.

The cow.

But now, now she had been restrained. Her child had been taken from her. And she couldn't feel her magic. It was like a massive dulling effect had taken over her entire body.

She was terrified. And she had no magic.

But when she heard a screaming cry and a roar, she was well aware of what she was hearing. It was so like Lee that a tear started to roll down her cheek. 

Her son, Eggsy, had become a dragon at last – and he was coming.

* * *

When Eggsy finally flew in over the village, he had worked himself into a frenzy.

While he'd been flying he'd accidentally set fire to a few trees. It was the fear that was expelling the fire. He came clattering down into the middle of the square and roared. People all rushed out of their houses to stare at him, so he tried to tell them to watch out for the fires and the soldiers that were coming. To his total dismay, he found that he was only roaring again. 

Then the blacksmith hit him in the nose with a shovel.

“Clear out drake!” he bellowed.

Eggsy had never been so offended, he rose up in the air again to try shouting down at the villagers. To his chagrin, flames instead of words came, and he wound up having to swallow them. The force of it made him writhe in the air with something like very bad heartburn and the villagers cheered.

This was terrible. He was trying to save them!

He was being swayed off course, he thought, and tried to fly out in a circle.

But he overshot his mark, and had gone off in the opposite direction to the mountain now, where he spied King Arthur's soldiers. A volley of arrows came sailing towards him and Eggsy found himself squeaking in fright.

It set trees on fire again.

He was trembling now. He'd wind up burning down half the forest before he managed to find Daisy – but then he felt another tug of magic. Now he was careening towards it, back over the village and towards the mountain.

Then he landed in a terrible heap. 

“Eggsy! Mind the trees!” 

That was Ryan. He remembered Ryan. A sense of comfort overtook him at the presence of his old friend so he picked up his Ryan and licked the side of his head. Ryan started twisting to get away from him then, so Eggsy restrained his huffing and put him down.

“Don't do that Eggsy! Be careful!”

“I am being careful,” retorted Eggsy. “Don't you think I'm trying as hard as I can right now – Oh My God! I can talk now! With my dragon mouth!”

“Ah, you're catching on mate,” grumbled Ryan. Eggsy turned and looked at where he was rubbing a rather damp looking cheek. 

“Sorry bruv,” sighed Eggsy. “My bruv.”

Comforted by the familiar people, Eggsy let out a relieved sigh.

“I think he's going to be having some trouble controlling his dragon side,” sighed Roxy. “I don't know all the spells. This could get ugly quite easily.”

“What spells,” asked Eggsy. “Can't you just jump on? We'll do fine, we always do.”

His tail was lashing. They had to save his family!

“There are many legends of old,” began Roxy. “The tales have been told often … be careful!”

Eggsy and Ryan exchanged a look. Ryan broke out into a grin and took a flying leap onto Eggsy's back. Eggsy felt a momentary shudder course through him, and went to fly up and do a loop around a few trees. He landed in front of Roxy, whose face was frozen.

“See?” he demanded. “I know you want to do this proper but I've been jumping on Harry to ride for ages now. It can't be that hard. Get on.”

Roxy pressed her lips into a familiar determined line and ran to jump onto him.

“This is very unusual!” she exclaimed as they rose through the trees. “Dragons and their riders were supposed to train together for ages!”

“I thought we did!” replied Eggsy.

“Come on, let's go through the trees,” demanded Ryan. “We'll need to scatter King Arthur's men. The best way to do that is a surprise attack.”

Roxy made a noise of agreement, to Eggsy's utter shock. 

“Eggsy,” she called. “I have to tell you something. I've sent a message to Tilde – she's going to be doing something about your village.”

“I think it's a bit late for diplomacy Rox,” called Eggsy. “We're going to have to hope we can hit them hard.”

“Well hold on to your horses – sorry Eggsy – we're almost there.”

They were too. Eggsy could see the huge procession of soldiers – why so many? For just one village? Most of them were marching in squared off formations. A drumbeat sounded out through the forest, and huge smokey torches lit the way.

“I'm getting the drum first,” decided Eggsy.

He put on an extra burst of speed, and twisted in and out through the trees. This time, he was coming up from behind the regiment, so the archers were too confused to shoot at him much. As Roxy shouted out a spell that sent out a blast of darkness all around them Eggsy snaked through the line of soldiers and lifted the drum with ease. He tossed it aside into the forest's underbrush then roared a line of fire in between that and the soldiers. 

“Grab the machinists,” screamed Ryan.

Eggsy saw a few soldiers hauling large, deadly looking weapons. Whatever they were for, Eggsy didn't want to find out. Roxy sent out another spell of blinding bright light this time, and Eggsy grabbed the soldiers away from the weapons and set them down up high in some trees. For good measure, he swooped down again and roared a few more lines of fire that scattered the soldiers into the woods.

“We've got them!” he shouted.

It was hard not to start doing barrel rolls in jubilation. The soldiers that weren't fleeing from flames were running around in total chaos. He had spotted a large caravan up ahead and he just knew that was where his mum and sister would be waiting. 

“I'm going for them now!” he called.

“Eggsy, be careful!” shouted Roxy. “There's something odd about that caravan!”

“Slow down mate,” agreed Ryan.

Eggsy settled for slashing another line of fire directly in front of the caravan and dive-bombing his claws directly into the canvas. He only managed to get half the caravan torn apart before Roxy started screaming and he had to roll to the side. 

Eggsy landed on the grass with a thump that knocked the wind out of his chest.

He sat up with a gasp and stared at his human hands. Tried to shift back to his dragon form – but found that he could not. 

“Roxy!” he yelled. 

“I'm here!” she called back.

“Go – go get Harry!”

“I'll be getting some back up mate,” groaned Ryan in his ear.

With that, the two scattered. Eggsy leaped to his feet and started circling the caravan. No signs of life were emanating from the rubble. The horses that had been pulling the caravan were terrified and kicking, so Eggsy set himself to loosening their reigns.

“I wouldn't do that if I were you.”

Eggsy froze for a moment at the sound of the familiar voice, then continued pulling apart the leather clasps. With a pat to the nose he sent the horse galloping off, then turned to face Arthur.

“Oh Eggsy,” sighed the man. “That's just another crime to add to a very long list. You could have made this all so much easier on yourself you know.”

“Just stop it,” spat Eggsy. “I'm not the one here murdering women and children and burning down villages am I?”

Eggsy looked in between the rubble of the caravan, and King Arthur, deliberately. His family was in there, he knew it. There wasn't anything else that could contain them. But how was he going to get them out?

“Now, now,” chided the King. “Don't be childish. It isn't easy to run a Kingdom and stop it from being invaded you know.”

The King crossed his arms and stared at Eggsy with a petulant gaze. Eggsy tried to reach out for his dragon side but found that he couldn't feel it. It was like some force was stopping him from feeling even the magical aspects of himself, now that he was aware of the wings and fire. With a shudder, Eggsy realized the awful, shrinking feeling might be similar to what Harry had experienced for years under the curse.

Well. Only one thing to do then.

* * *

Roxy ran screaming into the village.

Most of the villagers were hidden inside of their houses still. However, as expected, they were safely guarded by one dragon and one wizard. So it was fairly easy to get Merlin and Harry's attention. Harry was circling around the village in a wide perimeter, but Merlin had seated himself right in the middle. Both came rushing towards her as she careened into the square.

“Eggsy – he can't – and then King Arthur -” she panted and waved her hands in the right direction. “Go! He's going to do something stupid again!”

“Oh Lord, of course he is,” grumbled Merlin.

He set off running and leaped up on Harry's back as he swooped low to pick him up.

“Wait but be careful!” shouted Roxy, and took off running after them.

* * *

Eggsy was being very patient and very cunning this time.

He had been listening to King Arthur talk about all the reasons why the Kingdom was much better off under his loving and benevolent rule. Occasionally a soldier would run by screaming and cursing with a bucket of water. 

But Eggsy ignored them. Let them fuss about dragon fire.

At least it meant whatever was dampening magic in the vicinity didn't reach too far.

“People just don't know how to choose things for themselves,” sighed King Arthur. “Except of course for when they all go expecting a hand-out. It is burdensome – Eggsy I haven't had such a nice chat in years. You'll be a wonderful addition to my council. You're nothing like your dreadful father.”

“My father?” Eggsy made a wide eyed expression. “What do you know of my father?”

King Arthur chuckled for a moment then stared at Eggsy sharply.

Eggsy bit the inside of his cheek very hard.

“I wish my father had been like you,” he lied through his teeth. 

King Arthur just nodded, as though the outrageous statement were merely his due.

“Well he was rather of your a – scaley nature as well Eggsy. Used to be a lot more dragons flying around my Kingdom when I was young – awful beasts I'm sure you agree. Anyways, I got my little magic trick over there -” here Arthur gestured towards his throne “-it's a delicate thing really. Never could figure out how it works exactly – but it works my boy-o! And well, that's what helped stop your father from – continuing on the wrong path.”

Digging his fingers very hard into his thighs, Eggsy silently calmed himself. “That's shocking!” 

“Yes my boy, magic is real. And very dangerous too.”

“Right.”

Eggsy lifted his chin and stared towards the Eastern sky, with a contemplative manner.

“It's terrifying to think of what could become of this Kingdom.”

More soldiers rushed by, with buckets of water forgotten and swords drawn. Eggsy swallowed as he saw a large and familiar shape on the horizon. King Arthur's head lifted to follow Eggsy's gaze so -

“You have my sword from now on my liege,” Eggsy blurted in a loud tone. “Whatever happens from now on.”

King Arthur swung his head back towards Eggsy and chuckled at him.

“Your loyalty will not go unrewarded young man,” he smiled. 

At that point Eggsy leaped backwards from the sword King Arthur had swung towards him. He drew his own sword and attempted to stand his own ground, but the old man had started to laugh at him again.

“This has been amusing but -”

Eggsy gasped and stared over his left shoulder. King Arthur glanced that way, and with surprising speed for an old man, went sprinting away into the forest. Far away from his soldiers, his throne - and away from the two individuals that had entered the clearing to rescue Eggsy.

“That is one speedy old man,” remarked Ryan. “Should I go after him?

“Best not,” replied Roxy. “Get your bandits to help out. We'll need more people to help control the King's soldiers – especially if he's gone AWOL on them.”

Ryan responded with a salute, and then melted away into the trees. A long battle cry came ululating through the woods, and Eggsy heard crashing and roars. The woods were filled with more bandits than Eggsy had realized, men who had refused to join the King's army and lost their place in society for it.

Merlin came rushing into the clearing then, and locked eyes with Roxy. She gestured towards King Arthur's abandoned throne and the two magic users set upon it with determination.

With a sinking feeling, Eggsy heard in the distance, a clang of metal meeting metal.

Shaking himself, Eggsy started to methodically shift through the wreckage of the caravan. He swore he heard a small cry – that could be Daisy - and started shifting the wreckage faster.

“Eggsy!”

Harry – in his human form - Lord Hart ran over to Eggsy with an expression of sheer relief. Heedless of the task Eggsy had set himself to, Lord Hart threw his arms around Eggsy.

“I'm just so relieved to see you safe,” he sighed into Eggsy's ear. “We've got to get out of here.”

Eggsy froze.

“It's just such a relief to see you finally reaching your -” Lord Hart smiled. “Potential.”

“Harry – you knew I'm a dragon?”

“Of course.”

“All along?”

“Well -” 

A pause.

“At first I only hoped. But as I grew to know you I became certain. Eggsy, please just come away from here-”

“Stop it!”

In shock, Eggsy pushed himself back from Harry.

The man stared at him with wild eyes, chest heaving, incomprehension writ large on his face.

“I'm looking for my family here!” hissed Eggsy. “No one is safe!”

“Eggsy – you'll be safer back at home -”

Roxy and Merlin chose that same moment to detonate a spell that sounded like thunder had struck right next to their feet. 

Eggsy threw himself onto the pile of wood he was convinced hid his mother and sister. Harry threw himself towards Eggsy. Roxy and Merlin began screaming spells at the throne.

But Eggsy could barely begin to pay attention to what those two were doing. Magic or not. Disbelief at Harry's reaction to the chaos surrounding them had set him reeling.

“Eggsy, Merlin will succeed in containing that device, and then there is nothing to stop us from ruling the skies. Come away.”

Harry's voice was pleading.

“I only want you to be safe. These people and their wars – it's futile. I can't bear to lose -”

“Stop it,” cried Eggsy. “Just help me! My mum is locked up back in this mess!”

“Oh....Of course.” Harry moved to drag a few pieces of wood away. “Eggsy, please understand – it could be dangerous -”

“Harry no! You sound just like Roxy!Can't be a dragon rider- can't control myself – well I'm doing just fine!”

“A dragonrider?” Harry's face was astonished. “Roxy?”

Eggsy nodded.

“Well that is … that is highly unusual. Impressive though,” Harry hastened to add. He stared at Eggsy as he glared at the wrecked caravan as though possessed. “You realize King Arthur has some sort of spell on this caravan Eggsy. There's no possible way it should take this long to move a few pieces of wood. Michelle and Daisy are likely concealed elsewhere.”

“Don't say that,” spat Eggsy. “Just help. I've got to save my family.”

“Eggsy, please look at me.”

Eggsy stared at his hands. They were scratched and sore from pulling apart the rubble. And Harry's voice was so soft and sincere. He looked up into his eyes. It seemed as if there were fireworks going off in the background.

“Eggsy, you know better. Merlin and Roxy can barely hold back King Arthur as it is...”

Harry reached forward and folded up Eggsy's hands into his own, large, warm ones.

“I know you're attached to your family here, but I'm rather concerned for you own well-being at this time... Eggsy you've been through an enormous change.”

“Well.”

Eggsy threw down the wood. 

Harry was right, there wasn't anyone in the caravan. His mum and Daisy were hidden in … a different castle of the King's. He stared at his hands. He thought about King Arthur. The man had ran off.

“I'm going back to my village to help, Harry.”

He lifted his chin and Harry nodded, acknowledging the determination in the young man's eyes. 

“If you're going to be complaining about human problems you can just stay in your mountain – I'll be trying to defend this country.”

Harry stilled, staring at Eggsy.

After a long pause, at last he spoke.

“I'll start patrolling the air. Make sure no soldiers get too unruly. Merlin and Roxy are going to be determined to pull apart this throne – Eggsy – I see I'll have to trust you and your instincts – but please be careful.”

Eggsy stared at Harry. His face was determined, war-like, and he realized that Harry had been a soldier once... Long ago, before the curse, when his own father was still alive even. His brown eyes were grim and set on something far in the distance.

Eggsy gave him a short nod. He wanted to just run away, run away from their disagreement, but instead he found himself reaching up and wrapping his arms around Harry's neck to pull him down into a kiss. Eggsy found his body surging forward, and just as quickly as the kiss began he found himself giving Harry's lower lip a sharp bite to stop it.

“Thank you Harry – I'll be careful.” He paused, not breaking eye contact with Harry. “Roxy,” he called. “I have a feeling I'll need you for this.”

And he set off away from the throne at a run. Roxy soon gave up on the magical wrestling and followed.

Harry stared after them, heart sore and heavy in his chest. It was hard to erase the memories of screams, the memories of the pale chilled flesh of the dying – Harry had been cursed nearly out of existence in this war already. He just hoped Eggsy would survive it un-scarred, even as he watched him leave.

* * *

Eggsy ran through the woods as fast as he could, knowing Roxy was at his heels. Once he found himself out of the influence of King Arthur's weapons, he took on his dragon form and soared up through the air. Roxy was on his back, with a shout.

What he could see from the air was terrifying.

King Arthur's soldiers were on the march, and judging from the large columns of smoke that littered the horizon, they had set fire to several other villages in their own Kingdom in such s short time. Circling higher, Eggsy saw that plenty of Ryan's bandits were mounting guerilla attacks from high in the trees – but they were barely managing to stem the tide of what King Arthur had ordered done to his own Kingdom.

Eggsy peered even further, and realized that there was another army on the march, flying different colours than Arthur's. 

Their banners were Tilde's. She must have called for her army to come – hopefully to maintain the peace – but it would all be futile if they ran into any of King Arthur's army. Eggsy wondered if an even larger war was inevitable.

“This doesn't look good Roxy!” he shouted. “We've got to stop them!”

Roxy called out her agreement, so he swooped low and blazed a path of fire into the path of one of King Arthur's squadrons. The men shouted in terror and quickly scattered. When he rose back up into the air, he saw Harry's large green form start to take on the same attack tactic, shouts of terror and confusion music to his ears.

“Looks like he might fight after all,” called Roxy in a grim tone. “Eggsy … let's get your family.”

Eggsy wanted to watch Harry fly through the air for a moment longer. Though he was broader than Eggsy, he still flew with grace, and a certain long practiced brutality. Eggsy shuddered to think of what ferocity Harry would have embodied when … when his heart was still in the fight.

Remembering his course though, Eggsy quickly dropped back down towards the earth and started snaking towards his village. There was his old cottage. The same familiar thatched roof. The same cow tied to a fence post.

The same King Arthur he'd come here to find standing outside.

Eggsy circled a tree a few times, as fast as he could, just to calm his nerves. Then he set down human feet and started running home. Roxy cast a spell over herself and disappeared, but her feet were still sounding light footfalls by his side.

King Arthur stared at him as he ran into the yard. His eyes showed some distrust, but Eggsy stared at him wide-eyed.

“It's getting dangerous out there sir! Bandits are setting on your soldiers! There's even magic users attacking – everything!” 

Eggsy bit back his words about Roxy and Merlin undoing whatever spells Arthur had had on his throne.

“Why on earth are you here?” he continued. “I've come to find you sir! Though you are right to run!”

The King gave him a long look. Eggsy trotted up to stand next to him in front of the door of his cottage.

“Yes, unfortunately I'm well aware of this,” sighed the King. “I'm simply going to have to hope I can secure the Kingdom with your loyalty.”

The regal head turned then, and peered in towards the cottage. Eggsy caught a whiff of it then – there was magic roiling all around the cottage. He didn't know how he could have missed the sick, dark pulsing of the spell. Roxy made a quiet gagging sound, and Eggsy gasped loudly to cover the sound.

It was King Arthur's own magic, realized Eggsy. He clenched his fists.

“What do you mean,” asked Eggsy. “I'm ah – very loyal.”

“It would be a terrible shame if something were to happen to your family Eggsy,” sighed King Arthur. “Especially now. I did see what you and your dragon friend were doing to mis-direct my troops. Clever of you, but not our goal. I do hope you'll agree to attack Tilde's troops for me.”

Eggsy swallowed.

“It would be a shame to keep your mother and sister locked up in their cottage forever.”

“That's not possible though – right?”

King Arthur smiled at him with thin lips.

“Oh, of course not Eggsy. They won't be able to get in or out of this cottage I'm afraid – not without dire consequence.”

Eggsy stared.

“No?”

“If there should be less than two people in this cottage – well -”

King Arthur paused to chuckle.

Eggsy went reeling backward and found he had knocked back against the post that Dean the Cow was tied to.

“Is that it?”

It was impulsive, but Eggsy knew it was the only time to act. He sliced away the ropes tying Dean the Cow to the post, and with a smack, sent the large bovine animal barreling towards the King. With a shout of terror, King Arthur leaped backwards, only to find himself shoved by invisible hands into the door of the house.

There was a shout and a flash of light.

Eggsy was knocked flat by the burst of magic.

When he sat up again, Michelle was there holding Daisy.

“Oh mum,” he sighed. “You're safe.”

“For now,” she replied crisply. “But Eggsy, you've imprisoned the King and Dean in our cottage. And your dragonrider friend Roxy had to run off to battle.”

Her eyes gleamed for a moment. “I'm so proud.”

“Mum – did you know I -”

Eggsy paused. Showing was better than telling, he supposed. After he turned into his dragon form, his mum just let out a resigned sigh.

“I had really hoped you would turn out differently than your father,” she sighed. “You always seemed so peaceful as a child. But I suppose you must go to help protect the Kingdom now.”

Eggsy nodded in agreement and set out in flight.

* * * 

It didn't take long to find Merlin and Roxy.

They were at the center of a large clearing in the forest. Merlin was shouting orders at groups of soldiers who all looked rather lost and bewildered.

“I feel so differently,” remarked one of them. “Like a weird weight has been lifted off of my shoulders.”

“Feel like I can finally breathe,” answered his friend.

Eggsy tried not to think about why. He feared the answer might be in his own cottage.

Roxy was waiting for him with Tilde in the center of what looked like it had been a rather short and hastily ended battle.

“Eggsy,” she cried, and threw her arms around his neck. “Thank goodness! You wouldn't believe what happened at this battle!”

“We have no time to waste,” interrupted Tilde. “Please, in your country you must do some democracy now.”

“Right, come this way Princess,” interrupted Merlin, Jamal at his side. “We have rather a lot to organize.”

Tilde exchanged a long look with Roxy, then stepped away with Merlin.

“This is true, my army I'm afraid was just coming to get me,” she told Merlin as the two walked away. “How can it be you know your King has disappeared?”

Eggsy swallowed at the mention of King Arthur and looked down.

“Eggsy I think you did it – you stopped the war,” whispered Roxy. “The King's soldiers all just got so confused. Half of them threw down their weapons. King Arthur had been casting dark spells on them all along.”

“Oh – oh I can't believe it,” sighed Eggsy. “Has Harry gone home to his cave?”

There was a tightness in his chest at the thought of the dragon. Even though – he felt – well he felt so strongly for Harry – he didn't know if he could stay with the dragon anymore. Not when he had hesitated to fight at Eggsy's side. Not when he had the power to protect the Kingdom.

Roxy gave him a look of sympathy then. “I'm so sorry Eggsy,” she murmured. “Harry didn't – well it's the same as with your father really.”

“What,” Eggsy clutched at her arm and his heart started to pound. “Tell me he's not -”

“Oh he's not dead!” reassured Roxy. “But Eggsy, you had better prepare yourself, he's over there in that tent – he just tried to jump in front of Ryan of all people, when a King's soldier swung at him.”

“What?”

Eggsy felt breathless, and whirled towards the tent, his feet feeling like lead even as he ran. Harry's human form came into view, Ryan sitting by his side, face shuttered. With a gasp, Eggsy dropped to his knees by Harry's side. Ryan gave him a nod, and departed.

“Oh God,” he groaned. “Harry...no.”

The right side of the man's face was a bleeding mess. He'd gotten the wrong end of a sword, and he was still wearing a ghastly pallor.

To his surprise though, Harry's hand reached out and grasped his own with surprising strength.

“I reassure you,” rasped out the dragon in a low voice. “It looks much worse than it is – I'll be healing much faster than a human.”

With a sigh of relief, Eggsy found himself burrowing his face in Harry's chest.

“Though this form does have some benefits,” he mused, carding a hand through Eggsy's hair. “I do beg of you though – do not trifle with me.”

Eggsy's head shot up. “What?” he demanded, mouth hanging open. “Don't – what!”

“You'll find many other suitors,” sighed the man Eggsy had always seen as Lord Hart. “Most of them will be much more suited to you.”

“Not true!” interrupted Eggsy, laughing. “We might only disagree about -”

“They will be though,” sighed Harry. “Eggsy please. I need – if you feel you may tire of an old-fashioned, battle-scarred dragon -”

“Stop it,” insisted Eggsy in a firm tone. “I wouldn't have kissed – with you, I mean I never before, so -I meant it.”

“What?” Harry attempted to sit up, in shock, and Eggsy had to press him down again.

“You'll have to believe me,” whispered Eggsy.

Harry lay back down again with a thump.

“Are you going to go back to your village? To live there?”

“Why?” demanded Eggsy. “Not that much has changed.”

A tension finally left Harry's form, and he reached out for Eggsy's. Eggsy found himself snuggling in to the thin bed that Harry was resting on.

“I thought you'd want to stay with humans,” admitted Harry, softly, into the top of Eggsy's head. “You do seem so fond of them. Your cottage and your village.”

Right. The cottage.

“Um, about that,” sighed Eggsy. Now that he had been awoken to his own dragon side, he could see how much more Harry had given him. His own dragon instincts had driven him to protect his village above all else – his own territory. So it was with a bit more trepidation in his voice that he asked, “...Harry... how do you feel about having my mum and Daisy as house-guests?”

Instead of a huff of annoyance though, Eggsy's request was met with only an accepting sigh.

“For you,” and Harry pressed a kiss into the top of his head, “anything.”

* * *

Three months later, Eggsy opened his eyes, in the morning and tried to roll out of bed.

Only to find himself pulled back down and into a familiar chest. 

“Ten more minutes,” insisted Harry as he clung to Eggsy like an octopus.

“Not today,” replied Eggsy, kissing the tip of his nose. “I don't want mum to see me sneaking back into my own room.”

The Unwin family had been living happily under Harry's roof for some time now. But Eggsy still wanted to be prudent about what his mother knew.

“Five more minutes,” demanded Harry. “Please.”

At the word please, Eggsy found himself allowing himself to be pulled back down into a warm and cuddly embrace.

“But we'll miss Jamal's inaugration today,” laughed Eggsy. “Come on, you know how much it means to him – and me - to see this.”

Tilde and Merlin had helped establish a parliament of sorts. Each village had sent in a representative to Court, after King Arthur's disappearance. The only downside to Jamal being elected the leader of them, so far, was the early start to today's ceremony.

“Why,” whined Harry. His eyes were still closed. “Gonna get you to marry me. Then we sleep.”

Eggsy froze.

“What?”

Harry's eyes flew open.

“Shit,” he swore. He stared at Eggsy with wide eyes. Eggsy stared back, feeling like his own eyes might bulge out of his head. “Um, Eggsy.” Harry cleared his throat and incredibly, started to blush. “Marry me?”

“Yes!” shouted Eggsy, and jumped onto his dragon to kiss him.

The Kingdom had been peaceful for months now. They could always fly to the inaugration if need be.

They could stay in bed a little longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I finished this. Come hang out at [my tumblr, poisonchocolatecake](http://poisonchocolatecake.tumblr.com/). Everyone who read, commented or left kudos on this is a person I am very grateful towards.


End file.
